Rainnina Bone and the Snake's Nest
by Robin Jeannene
Summary: When a fourteen-year-old American girl moves to England, she finds out she's a witch and falls in with our favourite Marauders. JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.
1. The Letter

**A/N: Hello everyone, this starts of slowly but it'll get better, I promise. As for the title of this story, it is subject to change. Have fun.**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

Rain knew everything was going to change when she moved to England, but this _had_ to be a joke. She had just received a letter addressed to her, and the very fact that she had a letter merely a week after arriving in Surrey, when she had yet to e-mail her relatives in Canada her new address, was bizarre to say the least. Though the arrival of the letter wasn't the most bizarre thing about it; it was the contents of said letter that were the strangest.

_ Dear Miss Bone,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

That's about as far as Rainnina Bone ever got into reading the letter. That's where she had to stop and reread it to make sure she hadn't misunderstood.

"Rain?" her mother, Tammy, called, coming up the stairs.

Rain looked up and stuffed the letter out of sight as her mother entered.

"There you are, what are you doing up here all alone?"

"Just thinking," she replied quietly, looking at her lap.

"I know you hate moving, but this one really is for the better."

"That's what you said when we moved to the States."

"What's the matter, you always said you wished you could live in England, now you do."

"I left all my friends behind, mom."

"You can still keep in touch with e-mail and letters and stuff."

"Yeah..."

"Hey," Tammy said gently, putting her hand under Rain's chin to bring it up. "Everything will be fine, you'll love it here."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Rain agreed. "Promise me one thing though?"

"What?"

"Can we not move out of the country again?"

Her mother smiled. "You got it, love."

Tammy got up and left her daughter to her unpacking.

* * *

Two days later, Rain had almost completely forgotten about the crazy letter from the Wizard School. The letter itself, was still wedged between her mattress and box spring.

She dragged herself out of bed around nine in the morning and made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast. After pouring herself a bowl of cereal, she heard the click of the mail flap at the front door. _Letterbox, _she told herself. _It's a letterbox. If I want to blend in, I can't be saying things like "mail flap."_ She got up from the table when she was done her breakfast and made her way to the front door.

Rain riffled through the letters, some for the people who used to live here, one for her step-dad about the change in address, and one for her. She separated the mail that wasn't theirs from her dad's and put it on the table in the front hall, taking her letter upstairs.

It was then that Rain remembered her other letter. The new letter looked just like the other one, she pulled the old one out from its hiding place and compared the two. They were identical. She opened the new one:

_ Dear Miss Bone,_

_ It has been brought to our attention that you may think our earlier correspondence was a scam. We can assure you that this is all very real and a representative of the school will be in to call on you on 17 July for confirmation and explanation. Thank you for your co-operation._

_ Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Rain stared at the letter. It's real? It can't be real, there's no way it's real. There is no such thing as magic. She read it again. 17 July. That was tomorrow! _Well,_ she decided._ I'll hear out this representative and if he or she can prove that magic exists, then I'll believe this letter._ Until then, she would have to speak to her parents about it.

If this was real, her brother would be so jealous. Maybe there would be a way of making it up to him. She wouldn't want her brother to hold a grudge on her, they loved each other.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? R&R.**


	2. Reparo

**A/N: Okay this story is just writing itself. I will post chapters as I write them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers: **CrazyMuggleborn44 **and **mekio777

**(EDIT: I have had people telling me that my explanation for Rain not already being in a Wizarding school was weak, so I've edited this chapter to end any confusion)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning found Rain and her parents and brother sitting in the living room, waiting for the representative of the Wizard School. The previous night had held a rather interesting discussion about whether or not the letter was genuine. In the end everyone agreed that the representative could prove to them the the existence of magic. Now everyone was in the living room, waiting excitedly for the representative to appear.

At eleven o'clock, the doorbell rang. Rain and her brother, Dustin, leaped to their feet, both intending to be the first to answer the door. Tammy and her husband, John, got to their feet in a much less hurried way.

Dustin got to the door first, flinging it open as Rain skidded to a halt to avoid crashing into him. On the doorstep was a tall man with a long flowing beard that almost reached his waist. He was dressed in a peculiar mix of formal and casual clothes. He had pinstriped trousers as well as a green plaid button down shirt with a trench coat over top.

Dustin gawked at him, while Rain tried to stifle a giggle. Their parents came around the corner and spotted the oddly dressed man smiling at the teenagers' bewilderment.

"Hello?" said John, cautiously. "How can we help you?"

"Hello," said the odd man. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe we have a meeting."

"Yes, of course," Tammy said, ushering her children out of the way. "Come in."

They moved into the living room, where Tammy and John sat on the loveseat and Rain and Dustin shared the sofa, leaving the armchair for Dumbledore.

"Am I really a witch?" Rain blurted out before she could stop herself.

Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Indeed you are."

"Um, can I ask a question?" Dustin asked, still mesmerized by Dumbledore's peculiar clothes.

"Of course."

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth? I mean, do you have proof that magic even exists?"

Rain's parents were nodding in agreement with their son.

"I would be happy to prove to you the existence of magic," said Dumbledore.

"It's gotta be something that normal people can't do," said Dustin. "Cause my uncle taught me and Rain all sorts of tricks that look like magic, but are just illusions and sleight of hand."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Naturally. Do you have a pencil?"

Rain got up and went to John's computer desk. She grabbed a pencil from the cup sitting there and brought it back. She held it out to Dumbledore.

"Break it in half," he said. "And place it on the table there."

So Rain did as he asked and placed the two halves on the table apart from each other. Dumbledore then produced a long thin bit of wood that Rain decided must be a wand, pointed it at the pencil and said, "_Reparo._"

The two halves found each other and melded back together. The family gasped in surprise and awe.

"Cool," Dustin said.

"Will I be able to do that?" Rain asked.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore, "and much more."

"Can I be a wizard, too?" Dustin asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not, Dustin. You see, your sister has presented magical abilities, but you have not. I'm afraid you're completely Muggle."

"I'm completely what?" Dustin asked, confused.

"Muggle, you have no magical ability. Like your parents."

"Then how do you know I'm a witch?" Rain asked. "I haven't done anything magical."

"Oh but you have," Dumbledore argued. "Has anything odd happened to or around you when you were angry or scared?"

"The earthquakes!" Dustin exclaimed. "Whenever you got mad or frustrated the house would shake. That must have been you, Rain!"

"We lived on a fault zone, it could have been earthquakes," Rain argued back.

"What about when Kyle chased you up that tree?" Dustin countered. "You were halfway up before I could blink. You can't tell me you just jumped really high."

"There is that..." Rain admitted.

"Or when Nana gave you that fuzzy pink sweater for your sixth birthday."

"It caught fire," Rain supplied. "I'd forgotten about that."

She looked at Dumbledore and smiled.

"What I must ask, though," said Dumbledore. "Is why you weren't already in a wizarding school in the United States? They start at eleven years old, as we do here."

"Well, I was born in Canada," Rain pondered. "But we moved to the States in June the year I turned eleven."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps in the confusion of the move, you were overlooked. However we are now presented with a problem; because of whatever mistake your Governors of Magic made in locating magically gifted children, you are now three years behind in your knowledge of magic."

"Three years!" Rain exclaimed.

"Now I have two possible solutions. One is to put you in first year with the eleven-year-old students. The other is to put you into fourth year and assign students to tutor you so that you may catch up to the rest in your class. I now leave it up to you which option is chosen."

Rain looked at her lap and thought. She could feel her parent's gazes on her as she made her decision. On the one hand, she could start in first year and attempt to ignore the ridicule of looking like she failed three times. She also wouldn't graduate on time and be in school three extra years. On the other hand, she could start in fourth and struggle her way to be equal with the other students. But she always was good at catching up. In the end it was the prospect of spending an extra three years in school that made her decision.

"Can I go into fourth year?" she asked, looking up.

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. But Rainnina, you are allowed to change your mind if it gets too hard."

Rain nodded. "Okay, I'll do that then."

"Good," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together. "I'll send someone over next week to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies. They are not like Muggle school supplies, you see."

He handed Rain a slip of parchment. On it was a long list of books along with a few other essentials.

"I'm afraid you'll need to purchase a few books for first, second, and third year as well as fourth."

"That makes sense," Rain reasoned.

"Also I am aware that your financial situation at the moment isn't up to the task of providing you with a private school education. Luckily for you, however, the school has a fund for just such occasions."

From a pocket in his bizarre trench coat he pulled a pouch with what sounded like coins jangling in it. He handed the pouch to Rain, who took it and shook out some odd gold, silver, and bronze coins. These didn't look anything like Euros or Pounds.

"That should get you through the year," said Dumbledore. "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. Twenty-nine Knuts in a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles in a Galleon."

* * *

Three hours later Rain was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling and admiring the wizard money. She didn't look up when her brother entered.

"You're so lucky," he said.

"Hmm," Rain murmured.

"I wonder if Warren is a wizard," he pondered.

"What?" Rain finally looked at her half-brother at the mention of her father's name.

"Well, if he's a wizard then it makes sense where your powers came from."

"If Warren was a wizard don't you think he would have told mom when she became pregnant with me. You know, to warn her that I would be a witch."

"Good point, but you know Warren never did have his head on right."

"True... Do you think I should send him an e-mail? Get his side maybe?"

"No! Don't do that, if he isn't then you would be telling him you're a witch."

"But you mom and John know."

"Well, we're your family. Warren lost all claim to being your father when he ran off."

"I suppose you're right."

"Hey," Dustin asked gently.

"What?"

"Do you think you could bring me back something from that new school you're going to?"

"Sure I'll see what I can do."

Later on their mother found her kids playing with Rain's new coins in her room, getting along better than they had in a long time. Tammy smiled; she had expected this to tear the two of them apart, but it seemed to repair the gap that had grown between them over the last few years. Just like the pencil, magic seemed to have repaired her children's relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Awe isn't that sweet, brother and sister coming together because of magic. Tell me what you think. R&R.**


	3. Muggles, Magic, and Mudbloods

**A/N: Oh my! :D Here it is, Diagon Alley.**

**Chapter dedication: **CrazyMuggleborn44, **and **mekio777

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

A week later, just as Rain was putting away her bowl and spoon from breakfast, there was a ring at the doorbell. Before she could move towards the door, she heard Dustin running like a heard of elephants to get to the door first. You'd think he was the one who discovered he had magical powers. She made her way to the door at a more dignified pace—well, as dignified as an over excited fourteen-year-old witch could be.

"'Ello there," Rain heard a gruff voice say. "Is Rainnina at 'ome?"

"RAIN!" Dustin hollered from the doorway.

Rain came around the corner and was about to tell off her younger brother for being so loud first thing in the morning, but was distracted by the man standing in the doorway. He was _huge_! He was nearly twice the size of a normal man and he had an awful lot of hair covering up most of his face. Rain's first instinct was to be afraid of him, but his eyes were smiling and friendly.

"Hello," she said, stepping up to the door. "I'm Rainnina Bone and this my annoying half-brother, Dustin Mackenzie."

They shook hands. "My name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'll be taking yer te Diagon Alley today. That is, o' course, with yer parents' permission."

"Sure, alright," said Rain, she turned to her brother. "Dustin, why don't you show Mr. Hagrid into the living room while I go and get mom."

"Kay," he said. He eyed her up and down. "Get dressed while you're at it."

Rain blushed, she was still in her flannel pajamas. "Right."

* * *

After she was changed and her parents were downstairs, Rain found it rather difficult to sit still, her excitement coursing through her.

"Righ' then if tha's all, bes' be off," said Hagrid, standing up from the sagging armchair.

"Can I come too?" Dustin asked.

"You're not a wizard, Dustin," Tammy said soothingly.

"Hey, the boy can come if he wants ter, tha' is with yer permission o' course," said Hagrid.

Dustin looked hopefully at his mother.

"Oh alright," she said, almost drowned out by Dustin's excited whoop. "But stay close to your sister."

"I shall stick to her like a Siamese twin," he said, hand over his heart.

"I hope not," said Rain. "That would be hard to go to the bathroom."

* * *

An hour later Rain, Dustin and Hagrid were standing on the crowded streets of London. Rain and Dustin, who had never been to London, were staring around, eyes wide.

"Come on, then," said Hagrid. "Yeh haven' seen the bes' part yet."

They walked down a few streets until they came to a street filled with shops.

"Here we are," said Hagrid. They had stopped in front of a dingy-looking pub nestled between a bookstore and a record shop.

Hagrid led the way to the pub. Rain tried to follow, but was jerked to a halt by her brother, who had been holding her hand. He had stopped with a dazed look on his face and wasn't looking at the pub.

"What's the matter, Dustin?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry bou' that," said Hagrid. "Forgot ter warn yeh. This place repels Muggles."

"What's wrong with him," Rain accused.

"Nothin's wrong with him, he's jus' a bit confused. Once he's inside, he'll be the same as before."

Getting Dustin to move inside proved difficult, however. Though he moved when tugged, he would veer off course towards either the book shop or the record shop. Eventually, Rain just picked him up, piggyback and carried her brother into the pub. Hagrid offered to do that for her but she wouldn't allow it, he was _her_ brother after all.

He snapped out of it as soon as they were inside.

"Well that was weird," was all he said as he climbed off his sister's back.

"Ah, Hagrid," said the bartender from across the room, reaching for a glass. "The usual?"

"No thanks, Tom, Hogwarts busyness. Maybe later."

Hagrid led the two teenagers across the pub and out the back door. Outside was a small walled courtyard with nothing but a garbage can. _Dustbin, _Rain corrected herself. Hagrid pulled a flowery pink umbrella from out of nowhere and pointed out a particular brick in the wall.

"Remember this one," he said to a confused Rain. Then he proceeded to tap the brick three times with the point of his umbrella. A hole appeared where he tapped it, the hole grew larger and larger until there was an archway leading out to a street packed with people and shops.

Dustin actually gasped out loud at the sight before them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Hagrid dramatically. "Yeh got yer list and money, Rainnina?"

"Yep," she choked out, still staring.

"Well, let's get yer robes first," he steered Rain and Dustin towards a shop, whose sign read: _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

Five minutes later, Rain was standing on a stool while Madam Malkin pinned her robes to the right length. Dustin sniggered in the corner.

"What's so funny?" Rain asked.

"You look funny in that," he said.

"Well everyone here is dressed like this, so I think you're the one who looks funny, little brother," Rain retorted.

A sullen-looking boy walked in, the bell at the door ringing.

"One moment, dear," Madam Malkin said to Rain. She stood to greet her customer, she spoke to him for a few moments before returning to Rain and calling for another witch in the back of the store to help the new customer.

Dustin and Rain watched as the boy, about Rain's age, stepped up onto the stool next to her and got fitted for new robes. He had a long nose and long black hair that looked like it could do with a wash. He noticed their stares.

"What?" he asked.

Rain just smiled, her way of dealing with hostility. "Nothing."

He glared. "You were staring at me," he accused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

The boy stared, confused. "What's that accent? American?"

Rain nodded. "I'm from Canada originally, but yeah."

"You moved here then?" almost all of the boy's hostility was gone.

"Yep."

"So you're going to go to Hogwarts?" Rain nodded. "What year?"

"Fourth."

"Me too. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't. I'm in Slytherin."

"Mmm," said Rain, not knowing what else to say.

"My name's Severus, what's yours?"

"Rainnina, but everyone calls me Rain. Over there is my brother, Dustin."

Severus looked at Dustin, who was watching the conversation. "Why isn't he getting fitted for robes?" he asked.

"Oh, Dustin's not going to Hogwarts, he's a Muggle."

"Hey," said Dustin, a little miffed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"You're right, that was insensitive of me, I'm sorry."

"Wait you're Muggleborn?" asked Severus the hostility had returned.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, no," he sneered sarcastically. "Nothing at all."

His tone ended the conversation. Dustin glared daggers at him for the next ten minutes until Madam Malkin was done with Rain's robes. As they left, Rain heard Severus mutter under his breath.

"_Mudblood._"

* * *

**A/N: Oh no he didn't! I hope you guys liked my take on the Muggle repellent that the Leaky Cauldron has on it. Anyway R&R!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Here it is, the moment when two of our favourite mischief makers are introduced.**

**Chapter Dedications: **mekio777, **and **Lil Mizz SunShyne X x**. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Half an hour after buying her robes, Rain found herself in a bookstore called _Flourish and Blotts_. She left Dustin to peruse the shelves for a book she promised to get him if she could afford it. She easily found _Standard Book of Spells _Grades 1-4, _A History of Magic_, and _One Thousand Magical Herbs an Fungi,_ and was currently searching for _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, when she collided with someone and dropped the stack of books she was carrying.

"Oof! Watch it will you!" said the boy she ran into.

"I'm sorry, sorry. It was an accident," Rain apologized.

The boy, who was about her age, had black hair and round-framed glasses, stood up, brushing the dust off his jeans. Both Rain and the boy turned at the sound of another boy laughing.

"Nice one, Prongs, looks like your glasses aren't working out for you. Running into girls like that, you should be ashamed."

The other boy stepped forward. He held out his hand for Rain to shake. "Sirius Black."

She shook his hand while mumbling. "Rainnina Bone."

"Nice to meet you, Rainnina Bone," said Sirius. "You look like you could use a hand."

"Yes please."

Sirius helped her pick up her books as the boy he called Prongs continued to brush non-existent dirt from his clothes.

"This git is James Potter, by the way," said Sirius, now holding Rain's books.

"Hey!" said James, nettled.

Dustin interrupted what was sure to be an argument by running up to Rain with a book in his arms. "Rain!" he shouted. James and Sirius turned to look at him. "Can I get this one?"

James approached Dustin from the side and peered at the cover of the book. "_1001 Things A Muggleborn's Family Should Know_. Why would you want that book?"

"So that when Rain comes home talking about school, I won't be totally confused. I flipped through it a bit, it's got loads of interesting things in it," Dustin explained. "Can I buy it, Rain, please?"

Rain sighed. "Go ask how much it is."

"I already asked, the guy said it was..." he paused, thinking. "Three sss...somethings..."

"Sickles?" Rain asked.

"That's it! And two Knuts."

"Alright then," she said counting out three Sickles and two Knuts for her brother. "You get nothing more out of me 'till Christmas, understand?"

"Yep!" he snatched the coins out of his sister's hand and took off to pay for it.

James and Sirius watched this exchange with mild curiosity.

"So, that your brother?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"So you're a Muggleborn?" James asked.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?" Rain said, feeling hostile.

"No," said James, holding up his hands in surrender, while Sirius looked shocked. "I was just clarifying."

"Oh, sorry to snap at you," said Rain, feeling ashamed.

"It's alright," he said. "I understand how it is. Some people are just gits."

"It's just something this boy in Madam Malkin's said. It's been bugging me for the last little while."

"What did he say?" asked Sirius as he started helping Rain find the books she didn't already have.

"He called me something I don't quite understand. I don't even think I heard him right, it was such and odd phrase..."

"What did he call you," James persisted, joining Sirius in the search for Rain's books.

"I don't think I heard him right..."

"What was it?" both boys asked at the same time.

Rain flinched. "Mudblood," she said.

James and Sirius stiffened.

"What's it mean?" Rain asked.

"It's the worst way to insult a Muggleborn," said Sirius. "It means 'dirty blood.' like somehow being born of Muggles makes you less than someone else."

"Who called you that?" asked James. "Do you know?"

"He had an odd name, started with an 'S'. He said he was in some house called 'slither-something'. All I know is that boy's hair definitely needed a wash."

"Snape," both boys growled at the same time.

"Who?" Rain asked.

"Severus Snape," said James.

"That's it!" she said. "He said his name was Severus. Our conversation was totally civil 'till he asked why my brother wasn't getting robes too. Then he turned all hostile when I said my brother was a Muggle. Looked at the pair of us like we were slugs. I should sock him for looking at Dustin that way. Muggle or not, he's my brother and I love him."

James and Sirius stared at Rain with slightly amused expressions across their faces.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"What do you mean by 'sock him'?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Sock? Punch. I should punch him. Damn language barrier."

"What's your accent?" James asked.

"Canadian. Though I haven't lived there in four years."

"You gonna go to Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.

"Yep, fourth year."

"Hey, us too," said James, finding the last book on Rain's list. "We should meet up on the Hogwarts Express. It's always good to have friends in a new place."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you then."

Rain paid for her books and put them in her cauldron so she could carry them easier.

* * *

Soon all that was left for Rain to buy was her wand. Even Dustin was excited. Hagrid led them to a shop, whose sign declared: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_.

Dustin and Rain took in the dusty shop and jumped when a man seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hello," he said in a quiet voice. "It is a pleasure to have you in my shop. You look too old to be a first year, and I have never seen you here before."

It wasn't a question.

"I moved recently from the States," said Rain, nervously. "I only just found out I'm a witch."

"Ah. A shame, those Americans," Ollivander murmured. "Now, then, are you both getting wands?" He looked at Dustin, who stared nervously back.

"Just me," Rain said.

"Right then, hold out the hand you write with."

"I'm ambidextrous," said Rain.

The wizard eyed her a moment before suddenly chuckling. "I rarely meet someone who is ambidextrous. Hold out both arms then."

Rain complied and Ollivander produced a tape measure. He measured the length of both arms, her hands, her forearms, it was as the tape measure was measuring around her head that she noticed it was doing it on its own. Dustin was gawking at it as it did it's own thing. Rain went cross-eyed as it measured between her nostrils and Dustin started laughing.

Ollivander came back with multiple boxes of wands and glared at the tape measure. "Enough," he said and it crumpled to the floor.

"Here we are. Now what was your name?"

"Rainnina Bone."

"Right then, Miss Bone. What you must understand is, the wand chooses the wizard. We are going to see which wand likes you. Use whichever hand you choose," he took a wand from its box and handed it to her. "Holly and dragon heartstring core, eight inches, give it a wave."

Rain waved the wand around but Ollivander snatched it back and handed her another. "Maple and phoenix feather, seven and a half inches." Nope. "Cedar and unicorn hair, nine inches." Nada. "Pine and phoenix feather, ten inches." No. It went like that for awhile, they had gone through about twenty wands when finally one did something.

"Try this one, cherry and unicorn tail hair, ten and a half inches, sturdy yet bendable."

When Rain took a hold of this wand, she felt a warmth shoot up her arm, an when she waved it, blue and purple sparks shot out the end. Dustin yelped in surprise then clapped excitedly.

Ollivander wrapped up the wand in its box, and Rain paid seven Galleons for it.

* * *

On their way home, Dustin asked, "How much money do you have left?"

"Three Galleons, seven Sickles and four Knuts," replied Rain. "I reckon it'll pay for a Christmas present for you."

"You _'reckon'_?" He started to laugh. "It's happened already, you've become British-ized."

Rain punched his shoulder, though she didn't feel very insulted. "You'll have to start eventually to, you know. From what I've heard, the Brits don't much like Americans. I've been working on my accent. I think by the time I start school, I won't even be recognizable as an American."

"I get the feeling that you'll stand out enough as it is, what with the whole starting three years late thing. And what was it that guy in the robe shop called you?"

"Mudblood," Rain said darkly.

"What does that even mean?"

"Apparently it's what some wizards call Muggleborns. It means 'dirty blood'."

"I should have socked him for that!" Dustin exclaimed. "Nobody insults my big sister and gets away with it."

Rain laughed. "Oh he won't be getting away with it. Check out this book I picked up at _Flourish an Blott's_."

She held out the book for Dustin to read: _Magical Practical Jokes for Beginners; The Perfect Pranks for Young Wizards_.

"Awesome," Dustin remarked, proud of his sister's find.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. Snape is so getting what-for. R&R!**


	5. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**A/N: Almost to Hogwarts now, yay!**

**Chapter Dedications: **CrazyMuggleborn44**, and **mekio777**. Ten house points each for being such awesome reviewers!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

For the next month and a half, Rain read all of her books to be sure she could catch up to the other students. Her favorite book out of all of her course material was _Fantastic Beasts an Where to Find Them. _Dustin enjoyed that one, too, though he preferred _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. The two of them could be found reading passages to each other from the many books littered around Rain's room.

Dustin and their parents, as well as Rain, also got a lot of information out of Dustin's new book. They sat around for hours reading out of it. It explained magic in a way Muggles could understand and it also helped Rain feel like she wouldn't be completely uninformed of the Wizarding World.

About a week before 1 September, Rain was woken up by an owl tapping its beak against her window. Remembering from Dustin's book that wizards and witches get their mail (_post,_ Rain thought) by owl, she leaped out of bed to let the bird in. Dustin came into her room, bleary eyed.

"What was that tapping sound?" he asked.

"I got an owl!" Rain said excitedly.

Dustin perked up immediately. "What is it?"

Rain untied the letter from the owl's leg, as soon as she did so, it let out a screech and flew out the window again. They watched it fly away for a moment before turning back to the letter in Rain's hand.

She opened it and two things fell out onto the floor. Rain picked up one and Dustin grabbed the other. She read the letter aloud.

_Dear Miss Bone,_

_Enclosed is your train ticked for the Hogwarts Express. It will be leaving on 1 September at 11:00 am at King's Cross Station from Platform 9 ¾._

_Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Rain looked over Dustin's shoulder at the ticket in his hand. "I guess that's my ticket."

"I guess so."

"Dustin?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not jealous are you?"

"You're joking right?" he gave her a humourless smirk. "Of course I'm jealous. You're a witch! You get to go off to a school to teach you how to cast spells and stuff. Yeah I'm jealous. But am I bitter? That's what you _should ask._"

There was a pause. "Okay, I'll bite," said Rain. "Are you bitter?"

"Hell no! You're my sister and I'm happy for you. Hell, I'm getting more out of this than I should! You let me read your spellbooks and you took me to Diagon Alley with you and bought me a book about magic _and_ you promised me a Christmas gift from the magical world."

"Wizarding World," Rain corrected.

"Wizarding World," Dustin agreed. "So no, I'm not upset with you or anything. I'm jealous, sure, but who wouldn't be? Just have fun and don't forget my Christmas present, and I'll be happy. Deal?"

"Deal," Rain agreed and threw her arms around her brother. "I love you, bro."

"Ugh, okay enough with the sappy," he shoved his sister off him. "Let's go get some breakfast"

* * *

A week later, Rain, Dustin, and their parents were standing in the middle of King's Cross Station staring at Platform's Nine and Ten.

"Your ticket said 9 ¾ didn't it?" Dustin asked.

"Yep," said Rain. She looked at her watch; 10:30. She probably had enough time.

"Maybe it's like getting into Diagon Alley?" Dustin suggested.

"I'm not just gonna pull my wand out and start tapping at the walls in the middle of a hundred Muggles," Rain retorted.

"Oh, right..." There was a pause. "Maybe we should wait for another witch or wizard to show up and watch what they do?"

"But how do I tell who's a wizard from who's a Muggle?"

"Remember Dumbledore? I bet they're only used to dressing in robes, they'll be the ones dressed funny."

Tammy and John were watching this exchange with bemused expressions. Though they had both read Dustin's new book, they barely knew what their children were talking about.

The children in question were now looking around at the crowd, trying to spot oddly dressed people with kids their age.

"That one! How about that one?" Dustin pointed.

"No, he doesn't have kids," Rain reasoned.

By the time 10:45 rolled around, Rain was getting desperate.

"Rain!" Dustin shouted, making her jump. "Isn't that the guy from the bookstore?"

Rain looked. It was _both_ boys from the bookstore. "Oh thank god," she murmured. "James! Sirius!"

The boys, who were headed in their direction, talking amongst themselves, looked up at the sound of their names.

"Hey look, Padfoot," James said to Sirius. "It's Rainnina Bone, that girl we met in _Flourish and Blotts._"

"You mean the girl _you_ nearly flattened?" retorted Sirius with a grin. "Hi, Rainnina, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too, Sirius," Rain replied. "I'm actually very glad you two showed up."

"Hey, look at that, Pads," said James. "She missed us."

"Don't be a git, Prongs," said Sirius, giving James a shove. "She doesn't know how to get onto the platform. Right, Rainnina?"

Rain nodded.

"It's all very simple," he said. "You just walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Watch, James will show you. Go on, then Prongs."

James nodded, took hold of his cart (_trolley!_) and made a dash at the ticked barrier. Rain and Dustin watched intently as James and his trolley approached the barrier until... nothing. He was gone.

"You see," said Sirius. "All very easy. Go on then, your turn."

Rain gulped and nodded. Okay, easy enough, just walk at it. Simple. She started forward with her trolley, determined look on her face. She didn't feel it when she passed through the barrier, but knew when she did, because right in front of her was a huge scarlet steam engine. James stood there with a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express, Rainnina Bone," he said dramatically. Rain just stared.

Someone collided with her from behind.

"Ah, jeeze, stand in the doorway why don't you?" came Dustin's muffled voice.

James helped Dustin to his feet. "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah," he mumbled then looked up at the train. "Day-am!"

James ushered them out of the way as they were followed by Tammy, John, Sirius and James' parents.

"You have fun at school, son," said Mr. Potter to James.

"But not _too _much fun," countered Mrs. Potter. "I don't want a flock of owls telling us you've... flooded the dormitories, or—"

"Flooded the dormitories?" said Sirius in shock. "We've never done that!"

"Great idea, though, thanks mum!" said James.

"Now, James," his mother started.

"Don't worry, Mrs. P. I'll keep Prongsie in line," said Sirius.

"Oh I'm sure you will, Sirius," said Mr. Potter sceptically. "Now get on the train then, both of you, or you'll miss it."

They hugged all around.

James turned to Rain. "You coming, Rainnina?"

"Yeah, just a minute." She turned to her family. "Well I guess this is it, off to school then."

Tammy sniffed. "It's like the first day all over again."

"You'll stay out of trouble, Rain?" John asked.

"I'll try my best," she smiled at Dustin who winked back. Something James and Sirius didn't fail to notice.

"You send me an owl when you get there, and one every week," Dustin demanded. "I want whole stories of everything that you're doing there even if it's just a bunch of studying. I wanna hear _everything_."

"Sure thing, bro. Owls galore," she grinned and hugged her brother.

The train whistle sounded.

"Come on, Rainnina," said Sirius. "We gotta get on the train."

The three of them dragged their trunks onto the train, closed the door and hung out the window to say goodbye.

"Don't get into any fights, Rain," Tammy called as the train started to move. "And study hard."

"I won't and I will, don't worry mum, I'll be fine."

Dustin ran alongside the train. "Don't forget: 'Owls galore'!"

"I won't."

"And give that slimeball what-for from me!"

"Oh don't you worry, I will!"

With that, the train picked up speed and Dustin hung back and waved until they were out of sight.

"Well, let's go find Moony and Wormtail," said James heading off down the train, Rain and Sirius close behind.

"What was that your brother was talking about back there?" Sirius asked. James looked back, also curious.

"When?" Rain played dumb.

"Don't try that innocent look with us," James teased. "We are the masters of that look. What did he mean?"

Rain was about to come up with something to say when Sirius suddenly said "In here, Prongs." He pointed into a compartment where there were two boys sitting across from each other.

The three of them entered the compartment and loaded their trunks in the overhead shelf. Rain smiled at the closest boy, who had sandy-brown hair and amber eyes, and sat down next to him. James and Sirius plopped themselves next to the other boy.

"Moony, Wormtail," said Sirius. "This is Rainnina Bone. Rainnina, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Hi," they both said. Rain smiled in return.

"You guys can call me Rain, everyone does."

"Nice to meet you, Rain," said Remus. Rain smiled again.

"So, Rain you were going to tell us what your brother meant by 'give that slimeball what-for from me'," James piped up.

"What slimeball?" Peter asked.

"We don't know," said Sirius. "That's what we've been trying to find out. Also, about that wink you brother gave you in response to your father's comment about staying out of trouble. Don't think we didn't spot that either."

James nodded. Peter and Remus looked on in curiosity.

"Well," said Rain. "They're both in the same reference..."

"Just tell us," James persisted.

"Okay, promise not to tell?"

James and Sirius looked insulted.

"We would _never_ rat someone out," said James.

"Alright," said Rain, deciding to trust these boys. "Remember that boy I told you about in Diagon Alley, the one who called me a Mudblood?"

"How could we forget," Sirius growled.

"Snape is getting it for that one," said James.

"Oh yes," said Rain.

The boys stared at her in confusion.

"Come again?" Sirius asked.

"That's what Dustin was referring to. That bloke, Snape. I've been known for starting fights and pulling pranks on those who get on my bad side. That's why my dad told me to behave and 'don't get into any fights'."

"Wow, you found a girl Marauder," said Peter.

"Come again?" it was Rain's turn to ask.

"A club of ours," said James. "It's just the four of us."

"Five if Rain joins," Peter corrected.

"How do I join?" Rain asked.

"Hmm, good question," pondered James. "Padfoot?"

"I'm not sure," said Sirius. "Moony?"

Remus shrugged. "I dunno."

"I think she should prank some one," said Peter. "If it's good enough, we'll know if she's real Marauder material."

"Brilliant, Wormtail!" exclaimed James. Peter sat up a little straighter with pride. "Alright, Rain, if you can come up with a good prank, and implement it well, we'll let you join the Marauders, and have the honor of being the first girl in out club."

Sirius nodded in agreement, and Remus just smiled.

"Okay," said Rain. "But don't go pranking Snape 'till I have."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Everyone's here! And Peter got a stroke of brilliance, probably going to be the only one in this story. R&R!**


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: This is mostly filler but it's important filler :)**

**Chapter Dedications: **CrazyMuggleborn44**, **mekio777**, and **.wolves**. Thanks for reviewing and/or subscribing!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

"So what're you planning for Snape?" Remus asked.

"Can't tell you," Rain said.

"What?" James exclaimed. "We won't tell anyone, we swear. Marauder's Honor."

Rain smirked. "Sorry, James. No can do. I can tell you, however, that it involves the Permanent Sticking Charm."

"I like where this is going," said Sirius.

"I've been working on that spell all summer. Hilariously, it's the only spell I know."

"What?" all four boys exclaimed.

"What what?" Rain asked, confused.

"But you're in our year," said James, confused.

"I only just found out that I'm a witch this July," Rain explained.

"Why?" asked Peter. "You're supposed to start school when you're eleven."

"Well," said Rain. "I moved to the States when I was eleven, and no one ever told me about my powers, my parents are Muggles, you see."

"But a young witch without training, can be very dangerous," said Remus. "Surely the Governor of Magic in your state must have noticed random bursts of magic in a Muggle setting."

"Remus, be logical," said Rain. "This is America, we're talking about. Wizards or not, they can't be much more observant than American Muggles."

"She has a point," said James.

"But then how are you going to catch up?" asked Remus. "If you're in fourth year, and you have as much knowledge as a first year..."

"Dumbledore is making arrangements for me," Rain explained. "He's going to assign me tutors from whatever house I'm sorted into."

"I hope you're in Gryffindor," said Peter.

"Yeah," said James. "Best house of them all."

"I dunno..." Rain murmured.

The boys stared at her in shock.

"You don't want to be in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked, hurt.

"It's not that, I just don't think I'm Gryffindor material. I bought an extra book a _Flourish and Blotts, _called _Hogwarts; A History_ and I just don't think I'm brave enough for Gryffindor."

"What house do you think you'll end up in, then?" asked Remus.

"Probably Hufflepuff. Though knowing my luck, I'll end up in Slytherin."

"Why would you think that?" asked Sirius gently.

"Because I'm just like that. When angry, my first thought is to hurt the person who angered me, I'm very good and worming my way out of trouble, and to be honest, I was a bit of a bully in Primary School."

The Marauders were all quiet for a moment.

"You won't be put into Slytherin," said Sirius finally.

"How do you know?" Rain asked.

"Because there's nothing more dangerous than putting a Muggleborn in a house full of prejudiced pure bloods, and the Sorting Hat knows that."

"You know, Padfoot has a point," said James. "And with those qualities, you wouldn't end up in Hufflepuff either."

"What about Ravenclaw?" asked Remus. "Are you very bright?"

"So I've been told, but I must know next to nothing compared to the other fourth years."

"You'll be alright," said Peter.

"But what if I just sit there forever with the Sorting Hat on my head until it decides I'm got good enough for any house?"

"That has never happened," said Sirius. "Calm down."

Just then, there was a tap at the compartment door as a smiling witch poked her head in. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked.

James and Sirius jumped to their feet, producing hand fulls of wizard gold from their pockets. They came back into the compartment, loaded down with sweets and dumped the lot into an empty seat. All four boys picked out something from the pile and started to eat.

James looked up at Rain, who was trying not to look like she wanted some. "Here," he said holding out what looked like a donut. "Have a pasty."

"A what?" asked Rain. "What's a pasty?"

James looked confused, like he couldn't understand how someone wouldn't know what a pasty was.

"It's a pastry," said Remus. "They're usually filled with meat or vegetables but these ones are filled with pumpkin. Try one, they're good."

So Rain took the Pumpkin Pasty from James and tried a bite. It tasted like pumpkin pie filling inside a croissant.

The friends ate their way through the sweets, finally getting to the last of it. Rain picked up a small package that read: _Chocolate Frog_.

"It's not a real frog is it?" she asked her friends.

"No," said Remus. "It's just chocolate shaped like a frog. But it comes with a collector card."

Rain opened the package and, after eating the, admittedly cute looking, chocolate frog, she examined the card.

"Cyprian Youdle," she read. "Only Quidditch referee to die during a Quidditch match."

"Oh, I don't have that one," said James.

"You can have it, then." Rain offered him the card. "What's Quidditch?"

James dropped the card he was given and stared at her, open-mouthed. "You don't know what Quidditch is?"

"Uh, no. Muggleborn."

"Right, well it's the best sport there is." And he was off, explaining all the finner points of the game.

* * *

When they got close to the school, they changed into their robes, and the conversation turned to Rain.

"So, Rain," Sirius started. "What was the first bit of magic you remember doing as a kid?"

"Umm, I think it was my sixth birthday."

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I set fire to an ugly sweater—I mean jumper—that my grandma gave me. It was bright pink and fuzzy all over, ugh!"

The boys laughed.

"I just opened it up and there it was in all it's fuzzy glory. It's just as I'm holding it up for Nana to take a picture that it randomly catches fire in the middle and spreads to the ends, 'till all thats left is a very smelly pile of ash."

"Brilliant, Rain!" said James. "Mine was making my toys run around on their own when I was three."

"What about you, Sirius?" Rain asked.

"I made the hall rug bunch up as my brother was walking by, he tripped and took a header into an umbrella stand. I was five."

Rain giggled.

"I made the neighbor's wig turn orange," said Remus. "I was four."

"I made all the water in a swimming pool disappear," said Peter.

"Impressive," said Rain.

"Not really," he said. "I was drowning, and I was ten. My parents thought I was a Squib for years."

"What's a Squib?" Rain asked.

"The opposite of a Muggleborn," said Remus. "Wizarding parents and a Muggle child. It's very rare as magic is a dominant gene."

"Ah," said Rain.

* * *

Soon, the train had pulled up to Hogsmead Station and everyone got off.

"Firs' years, over here," came a familiar voice.

"Hi, Hagrid," James called, waving.

"'Ello there, James. Alrigh'?" Hagrid called over the sea of heads.

"Alright," James returned.

"Oh, Rainnina," Hagrid called, spotting her. "Yer ter come with me an' the firs' years."

"Okay," she said, then turned to her friends. "See you guys later."

"See you later," all four boys called, heading off in a different direction.

Rain joined the little first years and followed Hagrid to a fleet of boats on the lake. She felt completely out of place as she was almost a head taller than all of the eleven-year-olds.

They sailed across the lake and got a spectacular view of the caste.

Rain suddenly realized that she was with the first years so that she could be sorted with them, and her earlier anxiety returned.

* * *

She waited at the end of the line, trying not to look out of place. From her position, she could see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter at one of the tables. They caught her eye and waved. She just smiled, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

The Sorting Hat had just finished its song, and McGonagall started to call names.

"Atkins, Jeremy."

A boy with blonde hair sat on the stool and put the hat on his head. He sat there a moment before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

"Baxter, Melissa."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bloom, Amanda."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brady, Andrew."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rain suddenly realized that she had been skipped. Bone was before Brady in the alphabet. She looked at the Marauders in panic and saw their surprise as well. What if she wasn't supposed to be here? Rain's imagination was starting to go wild.

When the last student, "Xavier, Adrian" was made a Slytherin, Rain was left standing alone.

McGonagall stared at Rain in confusion, then looked down at her list, trying to find a name she didn't call. Dumbledore stood, then and relieved McGonagall from being embarrassed.

"Students, we have a rarity this year," he began. Many of the students were whispering, confused at the over-sized first year. "Rainnina Bone is joining us from America for her fourth year onward. I expect you all to treat her as you normally would."

He sat down.

Rain turned bright red. That was not what she called inconspicuous.

"Miss Bone," McGonagall said, gesturing to the Sorting Hat.

Right. The hat.

Rain strode forward, sat down on the stool and put the hat on her head.

* * *

**A/N: AH! Cliffie! Sorry to do that to you guys, but that's how it is sometimes. Don't worry, though, another chapter will be up soon. R&R!**


	7. The Sorting Hat

**A/N: This is a short one but very important.**

**Chapter Dedications: **jameswolf109**, **mekio777**, and** CrazyMuggleborn44**. Thanks for favouriting and reviewing :)****  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Unlike with the first years, the hat did not come down over her eyes, and as a result, she got treated to the stares of everyone in the Great Hall. Rain decidedly focussed on only four stares, the Marauders.

"Hmm, interesting..." said a voice in her ear. "Quite the strange predicament you're in. You're very talented...cunning...mischievous...hmm..._vindictive_."

Rain felt dread in the pit of her stomach. She looked at the Marauders with fear in her eyes. They looked back, their eyes suddenly mirroring her own.

"Yes perfect for...SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the last word to the whole hall.

The shock coming from the Marauders was palpable from where she was. Rain stood, shaking, and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall before walking toward the Slytherin table. They were cheering for her, but they didn't know that she was a Muggleborn, yet.

Rain sat at the end of the table, next to the first years.

Dumbledore stood and addressed the students. "There will be time for my babbling after we've all been fed. Tuck in!"

Rain and the first years gasped as food appeared on the plates in front of them. She helped herself to some mashed potatoes. She looked across the Great Hall at her friends, they looked back sadly before starting on their food.

Not feeling very hungry, Rain only nibbled at her food as the first years next to her talked cheerfully.

"So," a boy next to Rain said to her. "What part of America are you from?"

Rain looked up at the friendly face _Not friendly for long,_ she thought. "California," she said. "I lived there for four years. Before that, I was in Canada."

"Oh," said the boy. "So you're Canadian?"

"Born and raised."

"I'm Tanner Lewis, by the way. I didn't catch your name."

"Rainnina Bone, but everyone calls me Rain."

"That's an odd name," Tanner commented.

"Yeah I think my mum was reading too much hippie stuff when she named me."

Tanner laughed. "You don't sound American," he said. "You hardly have an accent."

"I try to hide my accent," Rain replied. "I've heard many stories from my friends back home about how the British don't like Americans much."

"True, Americans tend to be portrayed as stupid and lazy."

"Oh I know, I grew up in Canada, they have the same stereotypes there. But not everyone in the States are stupid and lazy."

"Oh I know that."

Their conversation was quite pleasant. Rain tried furiously not to mention anything Muggle-ish.

"So do you like Quidditch?" Tanner asked.

Rain reminded herself to thank James for blathering about the game on the train.

"Sure, I've never seen an actual game, though," she said. "It's not as popular in the States as it is here."

"Wow! You definitely need to see a game, it's the best sport there is! You know how to fly?"

"No, I've never learned," these half-truths were killing her. Rain hated deception, she just wanted to shout at the whole table 'I'm Muggleborn! Don't like it? Too friggin' bad!'

When desert (_pudding!_) came, talk turned to their families. This was the part that Rain dreaded.

"My mother is a Medi-Witch at St. Mungo's," said Tanner. "And my dad owns a potion shop in Knockturn Alley."

"Cool," said Rain, hoping he wouldn't ask what her parents did.

"What do your parents do?" he asked. _Damn!_

Rain couldn't come up with a lie. Well, it was gonna come out eventually.

"My dad is a Computer Programmer and my mum is an Accountant."

Tanner stared as well as four other first years who heard her.

"Your parents are Muggles?" asked a girl with stringy brown hair.

Rain first instinct was to cower, but then she realized that would just make them push her around more. "Yeah, so?"

Tanner suddenly looked disgusted. "You're a Mudblood!" he cried loud enough to carry down the table. Slytherin heads turned and stared at the new girl with shock and contempt. The word 'Mudblood' was whispered down the table and soon everyone knew.

Hostile glares were sent at her from up the table and all Rain could do was take it. She looked across the Hall at the Gryffindor table, catching the eyes of the Marauders. They were looking back at her, helpless looks on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Hah! Didn't see that one coming did you? I had actually planned for Rain to be in Gryffindor, I had the chapter written and everything, but then it just rewrote itself. I've posted an alternate Chapter 7 as a one shot if you're interested. R&R!  
**


	8. Tutors

**A/N: Day one at Hogwarts begins.**

**Chapter Dedications: **That-Guy**, **mekio777**, and **CrazyMuggleborn44**. Thanks for reviewing!**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

When pudding was finished, Dumbledore stood, addressing the students once more. "Now that you have all been well fed I have a few important announcements for everyone. Our new students should note that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students," Rain noticed him glance in the direction of the Gryffindor table as he said this. "Also, magic in the corridors is not permitted by any students. Any rule breaking will result in lost house points. Now off to bed."

The students all got up and a fifth year from each house called together their first years.

"Come on, first years, this way," called a pale boy with white blonde hair and a pointed face. "You too, Mudblood, or we'll leave you behind to find your own way to the dormitory."

Rain got up sadly and followed the pale boy. The Slytherins passed the Gryffindors going in the opposite direction and Rain spotted James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter coming toward her. She trailed to the end of the line so they could catch up to her.

"I can't believe the hat put you in Slytherin," said Sirius.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep now," said Rain. "They all hate me and I haven't done a thing."

"That's just how they are," said James.

"What am I going to do? I have to be around these people every day!"

"Tell you what," said Remus. "You're allowed to sit at other house tables to talk to your friends. Come join us for breakfast."

"Okay, you guys are brilliant. I don't know where I would be without you."

"Probably stuck," said Peter. Sirius nudged him. "What?"

Before Sirius could comment the pale boy called out.

"Oi, Potter, you lost? Get on to your own dormitory."

"Glad to, Malfoy, wouldn't want your Slytherin slime to get on me."

"If there's slime in this house, it was tracked in by the Mudblood," Malfoy retorted, glaring at Rain.

James started to step forward but Sirius and Remus held him back.

"Stop, James, you'll just get into trouble," Rain pleaded.

"Yeah, Prongs," said Remus quietly. "And you'll just make life harder for Rain."

James relented, and the boys backed away, giving Rain apologetic looks. "We'll see you tomorrow," James said sadly, and they walked away.

The first years, Malfoy and Rain continued down to the dungeons where the dormitories were. They stopped at a blank stone wall.

"The password is 'Basilisk'," said Malfoy and the wall opened.

He led the way into the common room. Though the room was quite warm, it was far from cozy. The torches along the walls were lit with strange green fire as well as the fireplace, and the walls held nothing of interest, only bare stone.

"The boy's dormitories are through the passage on the left and the girl's are on the right," Malfoy directed.

Rain joined the first year girls going down the right hand passage. On each door was a silver plaque that described what year slept there. Rain walked up to the one that said, _Fourth Years_ and quietly opened the door. She may as well have kicked it open like a drama queen, for all four girls in the room turned and stared at her, looks of disdain on their faces.

Rain saw her trunk at the foot of one of the beds and figured that one must be hers. She walked over and started to change out of her robes, trying desperately not to notice the scathing looks she was getting.

Eventually, the other girls went to sleep after much complaining of having to sleep in the same room as "it". Rain tried not to cry, she really did, but everything was turning out horribly, horribly wrong. This was supposed to be an adventure, what in the world happened?

* * *

Rain woke up the next morning after the other girls had left. In fact, she suspected that it was the door slamming that woke her. She groggily got dressed in her new robes and as she was pulling her short brown hair into a small ponytail, she noticed a silver and green pin sitting on her bedside table.

She picked it up and examined it. It was a green crest with a silver serpent in the shape of an 'S' in the center. She sighed, and pinned it to the front of her robes.

After exiting the common room, Rain easily found her way to the Great Hall, having a superb memory for directions. When she arrived, she was torn; would it provoke her fellow Slytherins if she sat at the Gryffindor table? Looking toward her own table, she saw glares and looks of contempt all up and down it. But at the Gryffindor table, no one save for four students were even looking at her, and they were quite friendly faces indeed.

Decision made, Rain walked past her own house table and joined her only friends at theirs.

As soon as she sat down, Gryffindors turned and stared at her with shock and confusion. Rain flinched at the looks.

"It's alright," said Remus. "They're just confused as to why a Slytherin would sit here."

"Have you all got staring problems?" James snapped at them all and they turned back to their breakfast.

"So how was your first night in the snake's nest?" asked Sirius.

"Not as bad as I'm sure it's going to get," Rain replied, grabbing a large muffin and a bowl of fruit.

"I just don't understand how you ended up there," said James. "You're too nice."

"The hat said I was cunning, mischievous, and _vindictive_," she spat the last word out like it was poison.

"I almost got sorted into Slytherin," said Sirius.

"I almost wish you _were_ in that house," said Rain sadly. "Then I would have someone there who didn't think I was lower and more disgusting than slime."

"I just wish _you _were in _this_ house," said Peter. "That would solve everything."

Rain nodded.

They were halfway through breakfast when Rain was startled out of her wits when a huge flock of owls flew into the Great Hall, delivering letters and packages to their owners. One landed in front of James and deposited a letter onto his plate. He opened it and read it while allowing the owl to eat his toast crust.

"Is that your owl, James?" Rain asked.

"Yep, this is Toby," he said petting the bird fondly. "Dad got him for me last year."

"Do you think I could use him to send a letter to my brother?"

"Sure no problem. Except let him rest a bit first, I'll bring you up to the owlery later so you can send your letter."

"Thanks."

After they had finished breakfast, Professor McGonagall started walking up the aisles handing out sheets of parchment. When she noticed Rain, she did a double take, glanced at the Slytherin table, then looked back, taking in the green and silver badge on the front of Rain's robes.

"There you are, Miss Bone," she said, recovering. "Why aren't you sitting with your house mates?"

"They don't like me," said Rain simply and cheerfully. "I'm sitting with my friends."

McGonagall pursed her lips into a firm line when Rain gestured to the Marauders. Apparently she disapproved of Rain's choice in friends. Letting the matter go, McGonagall handed out the pieces of parchment to all four Marauders before turning back to Rain.

"You are to report to Professor Dumbledore's office before class." She turned to Remus. "You as well, Mr. Lupin."

Rain and Remus exchanged a look before getting up and leaving the Great Hall, waving to the rest of the Marauders on their way out.

Remus led the way to the Headmaster's office, obviously knowing the way well. They made their way up to the second floor where, halfway down the corridor, stood a large stone gargoyle and a red haired girl who was talking to it.

"Sugar Quills?" she asked it. The Gargoyle did not respond. "Chocolate frogs? Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?"

"He doesn't like those," said Remus, approaching the girl. "What are you doing here, Evans?"

"Professor McGonagall said the Headmaster wanted to see me in his office before classes but she didn't tell me the password," said the girl called Evans in exasperation.

Remus smiled and walked up to the gargoyle. "Jelly Bellies," he said, and the gargoyle sprang to life, moving aside to reveal a spiral staircase.

"How did you know that?" asked Evans. "A Muggle candy, really?"

"Marauders know these things," said Remus. "And yes, a Muggle candy."

Rain joined Remus and Evans on the staircase, which moved like an escalator. When they reached the top, Evans knocked on the door, and Dumbledore opened it almost immediately.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans, Miss Bone, come in, come in," he ushered them inside and closed the door behind them. "I wanted to talk to you three about a matter that has come to my attention. First, though, Rainnina, do you know Lily Evans?"

Rain looked at the girl Remus called Evans. Lily looked back at her in confusion, her eyes taking in the Slytherin badge. "I do now," Rain said with a smile. Lily smiled back.

"And I believe you already know Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said with a smile. Rain nodded. "Right, down to business. I believe I promised you a tutor or two from your house, Miss Bone."

Rain opened her mouth to comment but Dumbledore held up a hand for silence.

"Mr. Lupin here and his friends came to see me last night after the feast and informed me of your predicament," he continued. Lily looked between Rain and Remus, confused. "Are they correct in their assumption that your house mates are being hostile towards you?"

"Yes sir," said Rain. "In fact, sir, I believe I was sorted wrong. I can't belong in Slytherin, I'm Muggleborn, they all think I'm scum."

Lily's mouth dropped open in shock.

"They can't all think that," reasoned Dumbledore. "I'm sure there are some of them who do not feel prejudice towards you."

"Well if there are, they're too afraid to stand up and admit it," Rain said sadly.

Dumbledore nodded. "That is unfortunate. That brings us to another matter; your tutors. If your house mates are hostile towards you, I can think it likely that they would not make very good tutors."

Rain nodded in agreement.

"In this light, I would like to assign Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin, your tutors, as they are currently the best in their year. Is that alright with you two?" he turned to Remus and Lily, who both nodded. "Splendid! Now, Rainnina, you have yet to choose your electives for this year." He produced a piece of parchment from his robes. "Choose two or three from that list."

Rain read the list:

_Care of Magical Creatures:__ the study of the proper care of magical creatures such as Unicorns, Nufflers, and Flobberworms._

_Divination:__ the study of reading and interpreting omens to tell the future._

_Arithmancy:__ the study of mathematics as applied to magic._

_Ancient Runes:__ the study of ancient languages and writings._

_Muggle Studies:__ the study of Muggles._

Care of Magical Creatures simply had to be one. Rain had enjoyed reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _so much that it was going to be a given. She also didn't want to swamp herself, so she decided to pick just one more, something easy.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies," Rain said, handing him back the list.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, producing another sheet of parchment and tapping it with his wand. He handed it to Rain. "Here is your schedule of classes, now off you three go, I believe you all have Potions first with Professor Slughorn."

* * *

**A/N: Wacha think? R&R!**


	9. Potions

**A/N: Day one continues, with a bit of fun. Also What do you think of the new title?  
**

**Chapter Dedication:**mekio777**. Thanks for reviewing!**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Remus and Lily led the way to the dungeons and took a passage going in the opposite direction as the Slytherin common room. Rain looked in that direction sadly. Remus noticed.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he said reassuringly.

"Slytherin can't be that bad," said Lily reasonably.

Remus just stared at her in disbelief.

"It is when you're Muggleborn," said Rain, too depressed to argue.

"I'm Muggleborn,"said Lily. "I have to put up with being called 'Mudblood' all the time. It's just a word."

"But you're not in Slytherin," said Rain. "You're not afraid to go to sleep at night, thinking your dorm mates are gonna mess you up while you sleep. You have no idea what it's like to be hated—no loathed—by people who are supposed to help you and be your friends."

They entered the classroom and the teacher looked up. "Cutting it a bit fine, you three," he said. "I hope you'll be on time in the future?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn," said Lily. "We were just with Professor Dumbledore."

Professor Slughorn nodded. "Take your seats then."

Remus and Lily took their seats on the Gryffindor side of the room, while Rain found a seat on the Slytherin side. Glares found her as she sat down in the only empty seat next to none other than Severus Snape. It was hard to tell which student was more disgusted to sit next to the other.

Slughorn began the class by taking roll. He paused at Rain's name. "Ah yes our new Slytherin," he said. "Bone, tell me are you related to Augustus Bone? Creator of ginger newts?"

"No, sir," said Rain. "Bone is my mother's maiden name and she's a Muggle."

"Oh," he seemed disappointed. "What about your father, what does he do?"

Rain mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"He's a computer programmer," Rain sighed. "He's also a Muggle."

"Oh," now he was shocked. "A Muggleborn Slytherin, how peculiar..."

He went back to calling names without another word. After that he set students to work on creating a Wiggenweld Potion, magicking the instructions on the blackboard. Rain stared at the board a moment, shocked. She silently berated herself for not absorbing _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ the way Dustin did.

While everyone was getting their potions started, Rain pulled out her Potions book and started looking up what the ingredients looked like. Ten minutes later, the room was full of bubbling steaming potions and Rain had only just started on hers. Twenty minutes later, almost everyone was done, Rain was only halfway done, only just now adding the sloth brain mucus. Honestly, this was disgusting. By the end of class, everyone was finished except Rain whose potion was completely the wrong colour, having a sickly yellow tinge instead of copper.

In the end, Rain had to give up, handing in her unfinished potion just as the bell sounded for the end of lesson.

"You're all dismissed," said Slughorn. "Except Miss Bone, can I see you please?"

Rain walked up to the teacher's desk, dejected look on her face. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. Bone, you seemed to be struggling in this lesson and it's not a very difficult one."

"Well you see, sir, this is my first Potions lesson."

"You mean to tell me your old school in America didn't have Potions?"

"No, sir, I'm saying that I only just found out I'm a witch. I got my letter this July."

"You're joking!"

"No, sir."

"Well in that case, I shall have to assign someone to help you," Slughorn started to riffle through his parchments on his desk.

"Actually, Professor," said Rain. "Professor Dumbledore has already assigned Lily Evans and Remus Lupin to be my tutors."

"Excellent students to be sure," he said, looking a little miffed. "But wouldn't you prefer someone in your own house?"

"No, sir, Remus and Lily are nice to me, everyone in Slytherin hates me, they call me 'Mudblood'." She didn't know why she was telling him this, usually she tended to keep her problems to herself. Perhaps she simply felt overwhelmed.

"Oh that won't do. Have Miss Evans or Mr. Lupin tutor you here after lessons tomorrow for Potions. This class can be dangerous if done improperly."

"Yes, sir, thank you."

"Yes, well, off to lunch then," he ushered her out.

Outside the classroom door, Rain collided with someone, bringing them both to the ground. Laughter filled the corridor. She clambered to her feet and discovered who she knocked over.

"James!" Rain said in exasperation as Sirius, Remus, and Peter continued to laugh.

"Ow. Merlin, Rain! Why'd you have to hit me so hard?" he got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head and fixing his glasses, which had gone crooked.

Rain smirked. "Thats what you get for standing so close to the door. Consider it payback for running me over in Diagon Alley."

"Fair enough," he said, running his hand trough his already messy hair, making it messier.

"Why are you guys hanging out here anyway?" Rain asked.

"We thought you'd like company to the Great Hall," said Sirius.

So they headed up to the main floor. It was at the Entrance Hall that Rain realized something.

"You guys were eavesdropping weren't you?" None of them looked at her. "You were! Spill!"

Peter, the first to crack, nodded sheepishly, while the others looked at him in exasperation.

"Face it, guys, I know every trick in the book, you can't pull one over on me," Rain said with a smirk, finally feeling a little cheerful.

"Oh you know every trick in the Muggle book," said Remus. "But we know every trick in the Magic book."

"Is that so?" said Rain as James turned around and walked backwards in front of them.

"Oh yes," he said. "We've been pranking for three years and rarely get caught."

"Oh really?" said Rain, surreptitiously removing her wand from her robes. Remus caught this movement but said nothing. "_Offendo_!" she said pointing her wand at James.

Walking backwards, he had no time to react, and sprawled out onto the floor as the Trip Jinx hit him. Remus, Sirius, and Peter all laughed along with Rain. Students looked around in confusion at the commotion.

Rain walked over to the fallen Marauder and held out her hand. He eyed her suspiciously before taking the offered hand and pulled himself up with her help.

"That's so you don't get too full of yourself," she said teasingly before walking into the Great Hall ahead of the Marauders.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Sirius thought of something.

"I thought you said you only knew the Permanent Sticking Charm," he said accusingly.

"I lied," Rain said simply, grabbing a sandwich from the pile on a plate in the center of the table, and taking a bite.

"How is it that you learned these spells without a teacher?" Remus asked.

"I'm very good at teaching myself from books. That and I practiced on my brother. He didn't mind, he just thought is was cool."

"But you can't do magic outside Hogwarts until you're seventeen," said Peter.

Rain shrugged. "No one told me that."

"I expect you won't get away with it this summer," said James. "They probably have a Trace on you now."

"A what?" asked Rain.

"A Trace," said Sirius. "It's so they can track underage magic. It's very imprecise, though. For example, if you were standing near some other wizard, and they cast a spell, the Trace would register."

"As a result," said James. "They tend to ignore the Trace when it involves an underage wizard in a house where there are known wizards living. So in other words, I can use magic while at home because the Trace goes off even when my parents use it."

"That sounds a bit pro-pureblood, though, doesn't it?" Rain asked.

"You'll find that a lot of things in this world are pro-pureblood," said Sirius with a scowl. He was looking at the Slytherin table as he said this.

Rain glanced over to see more stares of contempt. "Why does the universe hate me?" she moaned.

"It's alright, Rain," said Remus. "You only have to dorm with them."

"And have every lesson with them," added Peter. The boys glared at him. "What?"

"Not Muggle Studies, though," said Remus, cheerfully. "No Slytherin would be caught in that class."

"Except me," Rain said, cheering up a little.

"Why would you take Muggle Studies if you're Muggleborn?" asked James.

"Well, I just wanted to take something easy," Rain reasoned. "Did you see me back in Potions? That was a nightmare!"

"You'll get better," said Sirius.

"Oh, speaking of which, Remus," Rain directed her next words to her tutor. "Slughorn said that you and Lily can tutor me in his classroom tomorrow afternoon."

"_Evans_ is your tutor?" James asked in shock.

"And Remus," said Rain. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"No," said Sirius. "He's just jealous because you get to spend time with her."

"Oh, does he fancy her?" Rain asked, testing out the new British word.

James went red. "That's none of your business, Rain."

Rain smirked. "She's very pretty," she commented. "And clever, too, I imagine. What's not to like?"

"She hates his guts," said Sirius with a smirk.

"She does not!" said James, miffed. "She just hasn't caught on to my charms yet."

Rain snorted, nearly inhaling her sandwich. The other three Marauders laughed along with her.

* * *

**A/N: The spell for the trip jinx was never said in the books, so I used the Latin word _Offendo_ which means stumble or blunder. R&R!**


	10. Charms

**A/N: Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be starting school again on Monday, so updates won't be as frequent as they have been. Probably once a week. Also, Rain has her own Facebook page, go and say hi. he name is Rain Bone and her profile pic is the Slytherin crest.  
**

**Chapter Dedications: **mekio777**, **CrazyMuggleborn44**,** That-Guy**, and **Izzy Black Weasley**. Thatnks for reviewing and favouriting.**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

After lunch, Rain had Charms with the Ravenclaws, so her and the Marauders had to split.

"Lily and I will meet you in the library after class," Remus said to her. "You can get there right?"

"Um..." Rain paused, thinking. "I'll just ask someone."

"Okay," Remus said. "Just bring your Charms book, we'll work on that today since we'll be using Slughorn's room for tomorrow."

"Alright, see you later." Rain waved to the Marauders as she found a Ravenclaw fourth year to follow to Charms.

She walked up close to the girl and proceeded to follow her. The Ravenclaw girl notice the Slytherin girl walking up behind her and whipped around.

"What do _you_ want," she challenged.

Rain stopped, a little frightened. "I-I just know that we have the same class next and I d-don't know the way there," she stammered.

The Ravenclaw eyed her suspiciously. "Fine, but don't you try anything funny. You keep your hands where I can see them and your wand in your pocket."

They continued walking in silence.

"You know," said Rain suddenly, making the edgy Ravenclaw jump a little. "I'm not like them."

"Them who?" the other girl asked warily.

"Slytherins. I'm not like them," Rain clarified. "Well, I suppose I'm a bit like them, or the Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me there, butt..."

The Ravenclaw just stared at her.

"What I'm trying to say," Rain went on. "Is that you don't have to be afraid of me if you are, that is. If not, then whatever this is you don't need to act this way..."

The girl continued to stare at the blabbering Slytherin.

"Okay, you obviously don't trust me, right?"

She nodded.

"There! Well I haven't done anything to earn that mistrust."

"I saw you put a Trip Jinx on James Potter in the Entrance hall," she pointed out.

"What that? James is my friend, one of only four I might add. Those Gryffindor boys are my friends, we were all just teasing James, ask any one of them; Sirius, Remus, Peter. Ask James, too, he'll vouch for me. I'm really a nice person, please don't judge me because of what house I'm in. It's not fair to have people I don't know hate me for no reason." Tears started to leak from Rain's eyes as she spoke, and she furiously brushed them away.

The Ravenclaw girl was shocked to see a Slytherin crying.

"I'm Emily Snow," she said quietly.

Rain looked up and smiled. "Rainnina Bone."

They continued up to the third floor in silence, except now it wasn't as tense as it had been. When they walked into the Charms classroom, they had to split in different directions; Slytherins on one side, Ravenclaws on the other.

Rain sat as far away from the other Slytherins as possible without leaving their side of the room. Two minutes later, everyone was there and the lesson began.

"Since it is the first day," said tiny Professor Flitwick, standing atop a large stack of books. "We will practice with the spell we already know, to refresh your memory. Now, can any one tell me the incantation to make objects fly?"

Rain knew this one, she had read it in _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_. She raised her hand along with several Ravenclaws. No other Slytherin raised their hand. Rain suspected the knew and simply preferred not to answer.

Flitwick looked approvingly at the amount of Ravenclaws who knew the answer, then looked towards the Slytherins and he suddenly looked disappointed, but brightened when seeing Rain's raised hand.

"Miss Bone?" he called.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" Rain said promptly.

"Very good," he said producing a feather and placing it on her desk. "Would you care to demonstrate this spell?"

Rain nodded and produced her wand. Remembering the wrist movement that went with this spell, she swished and flicked while saying the spell. Just like with her pen at home, the feather rose off the desk.

"Splendid," said Flitwick as Rain released the spell.

For the next half hour, students went over the spells they already knew in that manner. Flitwick would ask a student for the incantation to a spell then they would all practice it. Rain was pleased that she managed to do every spell with out much trouble.

"Now for the last twenty minutes," said Flitwick, "you will attempt the Refilling Charm. I have goblets of water here, Miss Snow, could you pass these out?"

Emily got up and started passing out the goblets of water while Flitwick continued his instruction.

"First drink the water, then simply point your wand at the goblet and say _repleo_. This may take a few tries, so don't be discouraged if you don't get it right."

Rain looked at the goblet in front of her. She knew this spell already, she had used it on the juice jug at home. She had a feeling this class was going to be quite simple. Flitwick noticed Rain not starting with the others and walked up to her.

"Miss Bone, is there something you don't understand? Professor Dumbledore informed me of your situation, do you need help?"

"No, Professor. I know the spell already."

"You do? Well marvelous! Care to show me?"

Rain nodded. She picked up the goblet and drank the water the set it on the desk in front of her. She pointed her wand at it and said "_Repleo._" The water magically rose to refill the cup.

"Well done!" cried Flitwick. "Everyone, look here, Miss Bone has done it!"

Rain blushed as everyone turned to look at her.

"Demonstrate for the class, Miss Bone," Flitwick prompted.

Feeling a bit of stage fright, Rain performed the spell a second time while everyone was watching. When she was done the bell rang to signal the end of class.

"You're all dismissed," said Flitwick. "Oh, and ten points to Slytherin for your work, Miss Bone."

Rain suddenly felt quite proud of herself. She looked at her fellow Slytherins, hoping they would be happy with her for gaining them points, but they were just as surly as before, if not worse.

She saw Emily leaving and suddenly remembered she needed to know where the library was.

"Emily," she called, running up to her. The other Ravenclaws gave her dirty looks, but she ignored them. "Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me where the library is, I promised Remus I would meet him there."

Emily nodded. "Sure, it's actually on this floor, though it's also on the fourth floor. You just go left out of this classroom and keep going, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," said Rain, smiling. "I'll see you around."

Emily nodded again and Rain set off.

When she got to the library, she found Remus hanging around outside the doors.

"Hey, Remus,"she said, stepping up to him.

"Hi, Rain," he replied. "You look positively chipper, studying can't make you that excited."

They walked into the library and Rain automatically lowered her voice.

"It's not the prospect of studying that's got me happy" she said. "I'm brilliant at Charms! I don't even think I need tutoring in that class."

"Really? How brilliant?"

"Brilliant enough to get the Refilling Spell perfect in my first go and earn myself ten points."

"Wow! Wait 'till we tell Lily and the rest of the Marauders. Lily is great at Charms."

"Why are we talking about me?" came a voice from around a bookshelf.

"Hi, Lily!" said Rain excitedly, albeit quietly.

"Hello, Rainnina," said Lily. "How did you do in Charms?"

"Brilliant!" and she was off, explaining all the spells she did and how she earned ten points for Slytherin.

"Well, it sounds like you don't need much help in that class," said Lily. "How about we work on Potions instead then. I know we have Professor Slughorn's room tomorrow, but I think it would be good if you could recognize ingredients."

Rain nodded.

"Now, I've made some flashcards to help you study on your own, here you are," Lily handed Rain a large stack of cards.

On one side of each card was a picture of the ingredient, on the other was the name of it.

"We're not going to use those right now, we're just going to tell you about different potions and their most crucial ingredients. I suggest you take notes."

Rain nodded and got out a notebook and a pencil (she hated writing with ink, especially a quill) and prepared to take notes.

For the next hour, Lily and Remus lectured Rain about Potions. Rain was starting to get a cramp in her hand when Lily called a halt to the lecture. After the lecture, they quizzed her on what they had just talked about for the next half hour. She was so bored by the subject by then that she was very glad when Remus declared that it was dinner time.

The three young students made their way down to the Great Hall amid the delicious smells therein. As they approached the Gryffindor table, Lily split off to sit next to some fourth year girls, while Remus led Rain to where the other three Marauders sat.

"Hey, Rain!" Sirius called, scooting to the side so she could sit next to him.

As soon as she sat, she grabbed food towards her and piled it onto her plate.

"Hungry much?" James asked with a smirk.

Rain just nodded, her cheeks stuffed with green beans.

Peter laughed. "You look like a chipmunk getting ready for winter."

Rain swallowed and grinned at him before continuing at a more measured pace.

"So," said James. "I just saw that Slytherin has managed to get ten house points today. All the other hourglasses are empty."

Rain grinned proudly, James noticed.

"What's that smug look for?" he asked.

"Those are my points," Rain said happily. "I earned them in Charms today."

"Really?" said Sirius. "How?"

In answer, Rain pointed her wand at his goblet and said, "_Repleo!_" Pumpkin juice suddenly bubbled up from the bottom and filled the cup.

Sirius stared. "_I _can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"That's cos Flitwick taught it to us today. I already knew it!"

"Brilliant!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, great!" said James. "Though I wish Slytherin didn't get points."

Remus shoved him.

"What?" he said. "I'm proud of her, it just sucks that those gits get rewarded for her accomplishments."

"Anyway," said Sirius. "Quidditch tryouts are in a couple of weeks, who d'you reckon Alexis is gonna get for the new Beater?"

"Dunno yet, do I," said James. "I hope they're good, whoever they are. Lawrence was rubbish."

"Hey, Rain," said Peter. "Are you gonna take flying lessons with the first years?"

"Hmm," Rain mused. "I always wanted to fly. Ever since I was a kid, I always had dreams where I was flying anywhere and everywhere."

"You should do it then," said Remus.

"Yeah," said James. "I'll bet you're a great flier."

* * *

**A/N: House points for anyone who can tell me what _Repleo_ means. Please review, it makes me happy and it encourages me to write faster. R&R!**


	11. Progress

**A/N: Hey peeps! Little bit of a filler and some comic relief here, enjoy.**

**Chapter Dedications: **mekio777**, **CrazyMuggleborn44**, and **MIfan01**. Thanks for reviewing and favouriting. Oh yes, and my reviewers both got it right; _"Repleo"_ is Latin for "Replenish" or "Refill".  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

The rest of the week flew by once Rain got the hang of everything. She loved any class that required the use of a wand because she got it so well. She had even managed to score ten points and a smile out of Professor McGonagall for turning her pin cushion into a hedgehog in only two tries, while Snape's pin cushion merely grew legs and started to run away from him. He spent much of the period on his hands and knees, searching under desks for his wayward assignment.

Ironically, every time Rain earned points, her classmates would hate her more. She thought it would be the other way around, and she said so one afternoon to James and Sirius.

"I just don't get it, shouldn't they be pleased that I'm earning them points?"

"It doesn't make sense, I know," said Sirius. "But they have this superiority complex."

"Yeah," said James. "They're all pureblood or half-blood, you're Muggleborn. To them, you shouldn't be better at anything they do."

"That's stupid," said Rain in annoyance.

"That's Slytherin," said Sirius.

Though Rain was good at Charms and Transfiguration, the class she had been most excited to see was Care of Magical Creatures. But it turned out to be a disappointment; the class ended up being all lecture. It was boring but at least Rain was only one year behind in that class.

Muggle Studies turned out to be a joke. The teacher knew just about as much about Muggles as cats knew about humans. He had been so excited to find a Muggleborn in the class, that for the entire first lesson, he asked Rain multiple questions and told the others to take notes. At one point, it started to get annoying and Rain was tempted to make stuff up, but in the end decided it would hurt her grade.

"You should have done it!" exclaimed James at lunch that day.

"It would have damaged her grade, Potter, and you know it," said Lily who had braved sitting next to the Marauders so she could chat with Rain.

"I doubt it," James said mildly. "Professor Caput knows as much about Muggles as I know about flobber worms."

Peter snickered.

"Well," said Rain. "Though James is right," James smirked and Lily scowled, "I don't want to give wizards false impressions about Muggles."

"Oh yeah, you got a point there," said James. "But you gotta admit, it would have been funny."

Every day, Rain wrote a journal of sorts so that she had a nice long letter to send to Dustin. The owl she'd sent on Monday had come back on Wednesday with a reply on notebook paper in her brother's messy scrawl.

_Dear Rain,_

_I can't believe you were sorted into Slytherin! That's so messed up! I'm glad you kept your friends though._

_Oh and before I forget: I TOLD YOU SO!_

_That's for when I told you that you should read that Potions book._

_Also, did you prank that Snape kid yet? If so I want details! If not: get off your lazy butt, woman and grow some!_

_Anyway, that's it for me. Can't wait to get your owl this weekend._

_Love,_

_Dustin_

Sirius had read this over her shoulder and suddenly remarked. "What does it mean to 'grow some'?"

Rain burst out laughing at this. Between giggles she managed to say "It's an insulting term usually used towards cowardly men. Another phrase could be 'grow a pair'."

At this Sirius turned bright red and the other Marauders all laughed.

She was currently planning her prank on Snape, and intended to execute it on Monday before Potions. It was going to be the perfect revenge.

James and Sirius were just itching to get Snape and seemed to find it extremely difficult not to prank him. Lily, unknowing of why the two boys had yet to prank their arch nemesis, was cautiously optimistic that they had perhaps grown up a little over the summer. Seeing Lily be a bit more friendly toward James, Rain seriously considered holding back on the pranking just to see where this went. But she knew that if she took too long, they would just do it anyway, and she really did want to prank him first.

It was Friday evening, and Rain was in a corner of the Slytherin common room, finishing her letter to Dustin, when she heard the excitement of the first years, hanging around the notice board. Not wanting to disturb them, she just listened from where she sat.

"Flying lessons start Monday!" said one girl.

"Ugh but its with the Gryffindors," said Tanner Lewis.

"I'll bet we can fly circles around those guys," said another boy.

Rain sighed wistfully. She hoped she could learn to fly with them, that would be so much fun.

She was startled out of her daydream by someone throwing his books onto the table in front of her. She jumped in shock when she took in his features, for a moment she thought she was looking at Sirius but then realized his eyes were different and he was younger, a third year. She looked at him warily wondering what he wanted.

"You good at Charms, Bone?" he asked. Rain nodded suspiciously. "Good, I'm rubbish and no one else will help me."

"What makes you think_ I_ want to help you, you didn't even ask politely," Rain said coolly.

That brought him up short. He stared at her a moment, unsure of what to say, then sat down opposite her and gave her a pleading look.

"Please, I can't fail this class."

Rain stared at him a moment shocked. "Aren't you afraid that Mudblood is catching?" she asked snidely.

"I don't give two Knuts about blood right now. I. Need. To. Pass."

Rain thought about it. "Fine, I'll help you," she said, and the boy brightened. "On two conditions."

He eyed her warily. "What conditions are those?"

"You will not call me 'Mudblood', ever. You do, and that's the end of it. And two, you have to be civil to me at all times."

He brightened. "I can do that," he stuck out his hand. "Regulus Black."

Rain shook it. "Rainnina Bone. You can call me Rain if you like."

And just like that, Rain made an ally in the Slytherin house. She spent the rest of the evening tutoring Regulus in Charms, and in return, he was civil, almost nice, and didn't once call her "Mudblood".

When ten o'clock rolled around, they both packed up their books and went to bed.

The next morning, Rain made her way down to breakfast and joined her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning, boys," said Rain happily as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

They stared at her in confusion. Rain was usually very grumpy in the morning.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" asked Remus, who looked like he could get more sleep.

"I had a perfectly civil conversation with a house mate, and not once did the word 'Mudblood' pass his lips," she informed them happily.

"Really?" said James. "That's great! You're making some progress with them."

"Or they've finally gotten over the fact that a Muggleborn is in Slytherin," said Peter.

"Probably a bit of both," said Rain.

"What did you talk about?" asked Sirius.

"He needed help with Charms and no one else would help him."

Rain was halfway through her stack of pancakes when she remembered something.

"Say, Sirius?"

He glanced up from his bacon and eggs and gave her a questioning look.

"Are you by any chance related to a Regulus Black?"

Sirius stiffened. The three other Marauders looked nervously at their friend.

"He's my brother," he said finally, saying the word "brother" like it was a curse. "Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing," said Rain. "He's the one I'm tutoring."

"What?" he cried, making heads turn.

"He's actually very nice," said Rain, trying to sooth her friend. "He's the only Slytherin who's ever said anything nice to me. We'll except Tanner Lewis, but that ended when he found out I was Muggleborn."

Sirius stared at her a moment, then suddenly broke into a grin. "I guess the boy is getting a mind of his own after all these years." With that, he turned back to his food and continued eating. The other Marauders all sighed in relief.

Remus yawned. Rain stared at him.

"You know, Rem, it's the week end," said Rain. "You can sleep in."

"I'm not tired," he said stifling another yawn.

"My eyes say otherwise," said Rain. "Hell, your _face_ says otherwise."

"I'm fine, Rain, honest," he protested. "I'm just worried about my aunt, she's ill and I have to visit her tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Rain. "I hope she gets well soon."

Remus nodded.

"Well," said Rain trying to lighten the mood. "Watch out for werewolves when you go."

Remus' head snapped up and the other Marauders stared at her in shock.

"What?" said Remus, nervously.

"It's the full moon tomorrow night," said Rain. "It was just a joke. Do werewolves really exist?"

Remus relaxed a little. "Yes they do."

"Wow," said Rain quietly. "Those poor people."

Remus flinched. "W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well imagine being a werewolf," said Rain. "They lose control of everything every month. What if they hurt somebody? They would feel horrible about it I'm sure, they'd feel like a monster."

Remus was staring at her with sad eyes.

"How would you react to meeting a werewolf?" asked James, Remus glared at him.

"I don't think I'd have a choice at a reaction," said Rain. "I'd be dead or bitten right?"

Remus flinched again.

"I think James means, if you met one in human form," said Sirius and James nodded.

"Oh," said Rain. "I suppose I would hold out my hand and say, 'Hi, I'm Rainnina Bone, pleased to meet you, what's your name?'"

The boys laughed.

"Would you really?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," said Rain. "It's not their fault they turn into uncontrollable wolves once a month. They're ordinary people with a...um...furry problem."

James nearly inhaled his orange juice at her comment and started coughing while Sirius thumped him on the back.

"You're alright, Rain," he finally choked out.

The others nodded and Remus smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of Regulus? How about Moony? Drop me a review. R&R!**


	12. The Marauders

**A/N: Okay guys, I know you've all been waiting for the prank Rain pulls on Snape, it's not the most imaginative prank but I hope you like it. Also, I've now started to read through my chapters before posting them so no more dumb mistakes yay!**

**Chapter Dedications: **CrazyMuggleborn44**, **mekio777**, **Miss F Cullen**, and** running . with . wolves**. Thanks for reviewing, guys!**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

Her second Monday at Hogwarts would live in Rain's memory as one of the best days of her young life. The day she joined the Marauders.

She woke up that morning feeling a great surge of excitement. Today she would get her revenge on Snape, and humiliate him for being a jerk to a complete stranger. She got dressed quickly, grabbed her knapsack and wand and headed into the common room.

She had discovered on Sunday evening that Regulus didn't much like Snape either, so she had enlisted his help. Apparently Snape had been a right git to Regulus from his very first meeting, acting all high and mighty because Regulus had asked for his help in Potions.

In their usual corner of the common room, sat Regulus, Rain waved and sat down next to him.

"Has he come out yet?" Rain asked.

"No, but the other fourth years have, so it shouldn't be long now."

Rain nodded. "You remember the plan?

"Yep, you have the parchment?"

Rain passed him the sheet of parchment. He picked it up and read the large lettering on the front and snorted. "Didn't know you had this in you, Rain," he said.

Rain smiled. "It was my brother's idea, I came up with the thought of getting him back for being such a git."

"Isn't your brother a Muggle?"

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"The boy's a genius," he said, and Rain smiled. "For someone without a lot of magical knowledge. Brilliant."

"You remember the spell, right?" she asked, smiling. His comment wasn't even forced.

"Yep, _agglutinsempera_, right?"

"You got it."

Just then, Snape came down the stairs and Rain nodded at Regulus, that was his queue. He got up and started to cross the common room. While he was doing that, Rain pointed her wand at Snape's knapsack and whispered "_Diffindo!_" It split open at the seams and spilled all of his books and parchment onto the floor. As he bent to pick up his supplies, muttering profanities under his breath, Regulus came up behind him and purposely tripped over him, making sure the parchment he was holding stuck to his back.

"Watch it, Black!" Snape snarled. "Can't you see that I'm standing here?"

"Sorry, Snape," Regulus muttered. "I didn't see you there."

"Watch it next time!"

Regulus walked over to Rain.

"What a ponce," he muttered.

"Yeah, he's a jerk, let's get down to the Great Hall and watch the fun."

So they walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast and stopped at the entrance. Regulus turned to Rain.

"I suppose you'll be eating with the Gryffindors, then?" he asked.

"Well no offense, but I get a better reception over there," said Rain. "Besides, I want to get a good look at James and Sirius' faces when they see what we've done."

"Oh, no, don't you tell my brother I helped you with this," said Regulus hastily.

"Why not? He'll think it was funny," said Rain.

"Sirius and I aren't exactly on speaking terms," he said delicately.

"He'll still think it's funny, but if you insist."

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I'll see you later."

She waved to her friend and headed off to sit with the Marauders.

"Hey, Rain!" Peter greeted excitedly.

"Hi, Peter," she said smiling.

"Did you get Snape yet?" he asked eagerly.

"I sure did," she replied, grabbing a banana nut muffin.

The Marauders all looked at her, waiting for more.

"What?" Rain asked.

"What did you do?" James demanded.

"You'll just have to wait and watch," she said smugly, taking a bite from her muffin.

"I hope whatever it is, isn't going to get you in a heap of trouble," said Remus, noticing the mischievous glint in Rain's eye.

"Nope," said Rain. "By the way, did you not get any sleep last night, Remus?"

Remus looked away. "I got a little," he muttered.

Rain would have pressed about getting a proper nights rest but was distracted when Snape walked into the Great Hall.

"Lights, camera, action," she muttered. James, Sirius and Peter all looked at her funny and she just pointed, motioning for them to watch the show. She noticed Regulus at the other end of the Slytherin table look up when Snape entered, and was now watching with avid fascination.

Snape sat down and pulled a bowl of cereal towards him. A Slytherin sixth year walked past him and hit him over the head with his knapsack as he passed. Snape glared and the Marauder's snickered. Regulus smirked and turned back to his toast. For the next five minutes, Slytherins would walk into the Great Hall for breakfast and shove into or hit Snape over the head with something. By now, several fifth years were sniggering and whispering in a group not far from where Snape sat. One of them pulled out a wand, pointed it at him, and said a spell that Rain couldn't hear from the Gryffindor table. Suddenly Snape's cereal exploded in his face and everyone who was watching burst out laughing.

Dripping with milk and corn flakes, Snape got up, glared at his house mates, picked up his bag and stormed out to a chorus of laughter from the Slytherins and a string of ominous "_ooooh_" s from everyone else. Stuck to Snape's back, with a Permanent Sticking Charm, was a parchment with large capital letters that proclaimed:

I LOVE MUDBLOODS!

The Marauders stared at Rain in shock.

"_You_ did that?" asked Sirius, astounded.

"The idea was Dustin's but..."

"But you..." James began. "You put _that word_ on Snape!"

Rain could tell the boys were getting worried that spending time with Slytherins was changing Rain's vocabulary for the worse.

"It's what he calls me, he obviously thinks it's a horrible thing to be associated with, so..." said Rain. "The punishment fits the crime."

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Peter like he had been holding it in forever. "That absolutely cannot be traced back to you!"

"Shut up, Wormtail," said James. "It can be traced back if you start blabbing like that."

"Oh right," said Peter sheepishly. "Sorry, Rain."

"It's cool," said Rain, smiling at her over exuberant friend. "So, good prank?"

"Very, good prank," said Sirius. "But I'm not sure it's Marauder material."

"Yeah, I dunno..." said James.

Remus looked too tired to comment and Peter was deferring to his friends. Before either James or Sirius could comment a shout came from the other side of the Great Hall.

"POTTER!"

The Marauders and Rain all jumped at the sound of Lily's angry yell. She stormed up to the five of them who all stared at her in fright.

"I swear to _God_, Potter, if that was you..." she trailed off unable to come up with an appropriate punishment.

"What in the name of Merlin are you on about, Evans?" James said, innocent look on his face, and for once, it was genuine. He had no idea what his crush was talking about.

She calmed down a little. "Did you or did you not," she began with quiet fury, "Permanently Stick a sign to Severus Snape's back with the words 'I love Mudbloods' on it?"

James stared at her with serious eyes. "I swear on my grandparents' graves, I did nothing of the sort."

Lily wavered slightly, trying to decide whether or not to believe the very strong vow. "Why should I believe you, Potter?"

"Because I saw who did it," said Rain, jumping in.

Lily looked at Rain in disbelief. "You did?"

"Yes," said Rain earnestly.

"Who did it then?"

"One of the Slytherins," said Rain. "I'm not going to tell you who, because I don't want any more trouble, but I swear to you it's true."

"Why would someone from his own house do that to him?" Lily asked skeptically.

"If you haven't noticed, Snape's not exactly popular, even in Slytherin. I suppose you missed the cereal explosion earlier caused by some fifth years?"

"I didn't see that," Lily admitted. She turned to James and adopted a businesslike tone. "I suppose I owe you an apology, Potter."

The Marauders' jaws dropped.

"I accept your apology, Evans," said James, matching her tone. "Go on a date with me and we'll call it even."

Lily smirked. "Nice try," she said and stalked off.

When she was gone the Marauders all turned to Rain.

"You got Lily Evans to apologize to _James_!" Peter said in awe.

"You're one great girl, you know that, Rain," said Sirius in admiration.

"Very sneaky indeed," said Remus.

"You are so in," said James.

Rain gave him a questioning look. In answer James just held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Marauders, Rainnina Bone."

Rain grinned and shook his hand.

* * *

**A/N:Hey everyone, I just wanted to take the opportunity here to stress how much I appreciate constructive criticism. However, I do not enjoy flames. If you don't like it, thats your prerogative, you don't have to read it. Just please do not tear up my story as it were, and go read something else. Thank you.**

**Also, just a little tidbit: _agglutinsempra _comes from the Latin words _agglutino _(meaning to stick) and _semper _(meaning eternally). Thus the Permanent Sticking Charm.  
**

**R&R!**


	13. Broomstick Lessons

**A/N: Okay so just a short filler for today. I won't update again until Wednesday, unfortunately, as I'm now starting my spring semester.**

**Chapter Dedications:** CrazyMuggleborn44**,** mekio777**,** I wont go down without a fight**, and** LastInTheWilderness**. Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts page.**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

Two minutes after becoming a Marauder, Rain was startled by a barn owl landing in her plate. She stared at it a moment before it clicked it's beak in annoyance and held out it's leg impatiently. Attached to it's leg was a letter. Rain quickly untied it and the owl flew off.

On the front of the letter were the words:

_Rainnina Bone_

_Great Hall_

_Gryffindor table_

She laughed and showed it to her friends.

"Look," she said. "It's addressed to the Gryffindor table even though I'm Slytherin."

"Well, yeah," said James. "You eat here all the time. What does the letter say?"

She opened it and read aloud:

_Dear Miss Bone,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have the opportunity to join the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years in broomstick training in the courtyard this afternoon after your Charms lesson. You are not obligated to join them however, as this is optional. If you do not show up, it will be assumed that you do not want lessons._

_Sincerely,_

Prof. M. McGonagall

"Cool," said Rain. "D'you think I should take the class?"

"Yes!" came two simultaneous responses from James and Sirius.

"That's settled then," said Rain.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Remus.

"Oh I want to," said Rain. "I was just running it by you guys to get your opinion on the subject."

0-0-0

Later, after Charms, Rain made her way to the courtyard where she and the first years would be learning to fly. She was given a few odd looks as she approached the group, as she was obviously too tall to be eleven.

"Okay everyone, settle down," said a tall thin wizard, calling the group together. "I am Anthony Aravian, you may all call me Mr. Aravian or you can use my first name if you wish, as I am not exactly a professor. I will be teaching you all to fly today, so if you would be so kind as to stand next to a broomstick so that it is on the same side as your wand arm."

Rain decided to use her right hand and stepped up to the left side of her broom as most other students did.

"Alright," said Aravian. "Put your wand hand over you broom and say 'up'."

Rain held her hand over the broom and said "up". The broom jumped into her hand immediately. Only two other students had the same result, one was Tanner Lewis, he smirked at her as if to say "I'm better because I'm younger and you're a Mudblood." Rain rolled her eyes.

When everyone had their brooms in their hands, Aravian instructed them on how to properly sit on a broom, walking up and down the line, adjusting people's grip.

For the next ten minutes Aravian had them hovering just a foot off the ground, scooting around each other. Rain just wanted to shoot into the sky and soar. Unfortunately Aravian called a halt to the lesson after only half an hour and sent them all off to dinner.

"That was lame," Rain muttered. "That wasn't flying, when do we get to the good stuff?"

"Yeah," said a Gryffindor first year who she recognized as Tipper Andrews, the other student to get their broom up in the first go. "When does the real flying start?"

Another first year named Samantha Turner turned to Tipper and whispered loud enough for Rain to hear. "Don't talk to _her,_ she's a _Slytherin_!"

Tipper stared at Rain, his eyes taking in the badge on the front of her robes. "But she always sits at the Gryffindor table," he said in a confused voice.

"I'll bet she's just spying for them," said Samantha.

Rain turned to the girl, steel in her eyes. "I get enough prejudice from the entire Slytherin house, I don't need more from a Gryffindor firstie."

Samantha looked at Rain as if she had threatened to curse her, and Rain stormed off without a backwards glance.

She flopped down next to Peter at the Gryffindor table for dinner and started piling food onto her plate without a word.

"Er... how was your flying lesson?" James asked tentatively.

"Oh," said Rain. "I had quite forgotten how irritatingly _boring_ it was amidst the first year _prats_!" She directed this last word down the table at Samantha.

"_Gryffindors_ are getting on your case now?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"I think they just don't know the full story," said Remus before Rain could go off on a rant. "They're first years, and if either of their parents went to Hogwarts, they would have been taught that Slytherins tend to be vicious towards Gryffindors."

"That's stupid," said Rain. "I was never singled out like this in Canada or the States."

"Let's not talk about it," suggested Peter.

"Wormtail's right," said Sirius. "Let's talk about something a bit more cheerful. Like Snivelus' horrid morning."

James laughed and the other Marauders smiled.

"Hey, guys," Rain asked. "Now that I'm part of your group, do I get a nickname too?"

"Sure, Rain," said James. "Ours are based on our Patronuses; I'm Prongs, because my Patronus is a stag."

"And I'm Padfoot, because mine is a dog," said Sirius.

"And I'm Wormtail, because mine's a—"

"Rat?" Rain asked, catching on. Peter nodded. "So where does Moony come from?" she asked turning to Remus.

"Er..." Remus looked nervous. "That one we can't tell you yet. It's not that I don't trust you, but it's a bit personal and to be honest, we haven't known you very long."

"Okay," said Rain. "I understand that thoroughly. You tell me when you're ready."

He smiled gratefully.

"So what's your Patronus, Rain?" Sirius asked.

"I've never cast one. I've read about them in my Defense Against the Dark Arts book, but I've never been able to cast one."

"We'll help you," said James.

"Yeah," said Peter. "If they can teach me, then they should be able to teach you, I'm rubbish at spells."

"You can't be that bad," Rain reasoned.

"He is," said James, Sirius, and Remus together at the same time Peter said "I am."

There was a long lull in the conversation, but true to form, James broke the silence.

"You said your flying lesson was dull?" he seemed insanely shocked.

"It was," Rain replied, continuing to eat. "He wouldn't let us fly any higher than a foot off the ground."

James looked revolted at the very idea. "A foot off the ground!"

"_I_ would fly higher than that and I'm afraid of heights," said Peter.

"They had us flying much higher when we were first years," said Sirius.

"Well they hired a new teacher this year," said Remus. "I heard he's real nervous about kids getting hurt under his watch."

"Well his class is rubbish," said Rain, suddenly loving the word "rubbish".

James suddenly got a mischievous look in his eye.

"Uh, oh," said Rain. "I dunno if I like that look."

"Get used to it," said Sirius with a grin. "He does it all the time."

"Rain," said James, "how would you like to learn to fly for real?"

"I'd love to!" she said eagerly. "But how?"

"I'll teach you," he said simply. "I happen to be a very good Quidditch player."

He grinned widely while he said this, running a hand through his messy hair. Rain stared at him in disbelief.

"Doesn't your neck hurt?" she asked in concern.

"Huh?" James was confused. "Why would my neck hurt?"

"Because of the weight of your fat head on top of it," Rain said, suddenly grinning.

There was laughter down the table. When the five Marauders looked, they saw Lily smiling at Rain, laughter in her eyes. James turned back to Rain.

"Fine, be that way," he said. "Good luck finding someone else to teach you."

"I could always get Regulus to teach me," said Rain nonchalantly.

Both James and Sirius choked on their drinks at the same time. "What?" they both shouted in unison.

Rain looked at them both in barely contained amusement. "What what?"

"Since when does _he _know more about flying than _me_?" James looked hurt.

"Since when does Regulus fly at all?" Sirius asked.

"You obviously don't pay much attention to your brother," Rain commented to Sirius. "He canceled tonight's study session because he's trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

Sirius looked shocked.

"Quidditch player or not, I still have more experience," said James. "I'm Gryffindor's star Chaser."

"So you _will_ teach me?" Rain concluded.

"Oh, I see what you did there," said James. "Very clever. Alright, Rain, I'll teach you how to fly."

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, you know the drill; R&R!**


	14. Brothers

**A/N: Hey everybody, me again. I know you all love that I update so frequently, but it's going to start slowing down soon, as I've started my spring semester of college and the workload is going to get heavy. But I'll try to update as frequently as possible.**

**Chapter Dedications: **CrazyMuggleborn44**, **mekio777**, **JediFanPadawan**, **XxLaureexX**, and a very special dedication and thirty house points to **Kat-2324 **who reviewed five chapters in her first reading. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and added me and/or my story to their alerts page.**

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

On Tuesday morning, Rain walked into the common room to find a very excited Regulus standing outside the passage to the girls' dormitories.

"Rain!" he blurted. "You won't believe this!"

"You made the team?" she asked.

"You bet I did," he replied with much enthusiasm as the headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Awesome! What position?"

"Seeker! Can you believe it, Rain? I'm Slytherin's Seeker!"

"Brilliant!"

"Do you fly at all?"

"Not really," said Rain sadly. "I just had a lesson with the first years yesterday. It was rubbish, so James Potter is going to teach me."

"Oh... Potter..." Regulus seemed disappointed.

"I would have asked you to teach me," said Rain. "But what with classes and stuff, and I didn't want to damage your reputation by hanging around a Muggleborn, and now you've got Quidditch practice to deal with..."

"I could manage it," he still seemed dejected.

"Tell you what," said Rain. "James and you can trade off, teaching me some stuff each. Maybe you could even teach me how to play Quidditch."

"I could do that!" said Regulus, brightening.

They arrived at the Great Hall, and stood just inside, torn.

"Hey, Rain?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah?"

"D'you wanna eat lunch with me? You know, instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

"Umm, I dunno, Regulus," said Rain. "I'd love to sit with you, it's just, the rest of the house—"

"Are gits," Regulus interrupted. "Just sit with me, please?"

Rain looked warily at the Slytherin table.

"Alright," she said, and it was worth it just to see the smile light up Regulus' face. "But I'm having breakfast with the Gryffindors."

"Fair enough," he said. "I'll see you at lunch."

"I suppose I will."

Rain watched Regulus walk to the Slytherin table and wondered what on Earth just happened. Shaking her head to clear it, she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Rain," said James. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" she asked, sitting down and grabbing a bagel.

"You and Regulus looked pretty cozy," he commented nonchalantly.

Sirius choked on his eggs. "What?" he spluttered.

"It was nothing," said Rain, turning red. "He just asked me to sit with him at lunch today."

"He obviously likes you," said Remus.

"When did this happen?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.

"Honestly, I don't know," said Rain. "I've only known him since Friday."

"That's how Prongs was with Evans our first year," said Remus.

"Love at first sight," said Peter with a mock doe-eyed expression, causing Remus to snort into his porridge.

"I don't think that's it," said Rain. "He just needed someone to help him in Charms and everyone else apparently has something better to do. He also offered to help teach me how to fly," she added looking at James.

"I thought _I_ was going to teach you," he asked, affronted.

"Yeah, but you also promised to teach me how to cast a Patronus as well. I don't want to swamp you."

"It sounds like you're swamping yourself," commented Remus. "You've got tutoring with me and Evans twice a week, you tutor Regulus twice a week, now you're taking on Patronus lessons and flying lessons, too? That on top of catch up work and homework, don't forget Astronomy that you have at midnight once a week."

"I'll figure it all out," said Rain. "And I'll still get eight hours of sleep a night. I'll bet by Christmas, things won't be this hectic."

0-0-0

After Herbology, Rain quickly washed up and went to the Great Hall for lunch. She was very nervous about sitting with the other Slytherins today, as she hadn't done that since the Start of Term Feast and hadn't received a very welcoming reception. Hopefully it will be different this time.

As she walked in, Rain could see the other Marauders looking at her expectantly from the Gryffindor table. She looked to her left and saw Regulus sitting at the Slytherin table, with a slight smile on his face. Rain looked back at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was now scowling at his brother. She frowned, why did Regulus deserve that? She looked back at the Slytherin table, and Regulus now looked sad, staring at his food.

Rain sighed. Someone who had a smile as beautiful as his should never be sad, it was almost a crime. She took a deep breath and walked purposefully over to the seat next to Regulus. Rain could feel the eyes of the Marauders on her as she walked but she was determined not to look at their shocked faces.

"Is this seat taken?" Rain asked Regulus.

He looked up and beamed. Rain couldn't help but smile in return.

"Not at all," he said. "Go ahead. I thought you might have changed your mind."

Rain sat down and didn't even notice the angry glares sent her way from the other Slytherins.

"No, I promised I would sit with you today, so here I am."

There was an awkward silence for a little bit as they started eating.

"Aren't you afraid I'll ruin your reputation," Rain said finally.

"How?" Regulus asked, confused.

"Excessive company with a 'Mudblood'," she stated sarcastically. She was pleased to see him wrinkle his nose in distaste at the last word.

"Blood used to matter to me," he said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "But that was before I met you. You made me realize that _anyone_ can be a good wizard or witch, no matter who their parents are. I mean, you're brilliant at Charms, and me... well, I'm rubbish. Blood has nothing to do with it."

Rain beamed, and she would have hugged him if she didn't think it would be awkward.

They spent the rest of the lunch hour just chatting about anything they could think of. Classes, Quidditch, and the upcoming Hogsmead trip. It was very nice, sitting there with Regulus, even the other Slytherins finally stopped glaring at Rain. It was nice to have a friend in the same house as her.

* * *

That afternoon, Rain joined Remus and Lily in the library for tutoring. About an hour in, James and Sirius showed up, interrupting Rain's Herbology catch-up.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily said in irritation.

"We're here to help Rain with her studying," James said proudly.

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "Since when do you know something that Remus and I don't? I think Rainnina is just fine with two tutors. Four is far too many."

"I'm sorry, Evans," said James. "But I seem to recall that Sirius and I, _both_ got better grades than you in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Lily scowled. "By hardly a point, Potter. Besides, Remus is just as good, if not better, than the both of you in that class. We don't need any help. Now go away."

"But can you cast a Patronus?" James asked smugly, not going away.

Lily gaped.

"Didn't think so," he said smirking.

"Go away, Potter," Lily said again, heating up.

"Please, Evans," said Sirius, eyes wide. "We promised Rain we would teach her how to cast a Patronus."

Lily looked at Rain who looked back pleadingly. "Oh alright," she relented.

"Yay!" Rain cried happily.

Lily sighed, packed up her books and left, nose in the air.

All the Marauders, minus Peter, who was getting an early start on dinner, went out to the courtyard for Rain's Patronus lesson.

"Okay, Rain," said Sirius. "First thing's first, you have to think of a very happy memory, and just let it fill you up."

"Right," said James. "And just say the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_."

"It's not a very easy spell to master," said Remus. "And it's even more difficult to cast it against a Dementor."

"What's a Dementor?" Rain asked.

"Don't worry about that right now," said James. "We'll tell you later, just pick a really happy memory and concentrate on it."

"And when you have it, cast the spell," said Sirius.

Rain nodded. Closing her eyes, she thought back to her happiest memories and tried to come up with a good one. She remembered going to primary school in Canada, her friends there, how simple life was then, when she and her classmates took a field trip to a sledding park in the winter, the thrill of flying down that hill on her sled. Yeah that was a good one.

She let the memory fill her up and flicked the end of her wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" she said forcefully, opening her eyes.

The Marauders gasped when they saw a burst of white light come out of the wand tip, but it was gone in seconds.

"Awe," said Rain, disappointed. "I almost had it."

"It's alright," said Sirius. "That usually happens the first try."

"Yeah, you'll get it, just keep trying," said James.

For the next half hour, Rain practiced, trying to produce a Patronus, but to no avail. By the time they called it quits, she had only managed to produce a small wisp of white light, and by the end, nothing at all. She had gotten so frustrated with the spell, that she could no longer think of a happy memory. It was then that Remus declared that he was hungry.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Peter, who looked up as they entered.

"How did it go?" he asked as they sat down.

James and Sirius shook their heads to silence him, but Rain already heard the question.

"I couldn't do it," she muttered.

"That's alright," Peter said. "It's a hard spell, and you're brilliant at Charms, you'll get it in no time, I'm sure."

Rain smiled. "Thanks, Peter."

After that, conversation grew light. Rain kept glancing up from her food to look across the Great Hall at Regulus, who would catch her eye and smile. Once, when Rain smiled back and blushed a little, James noticed.

"What're you looking at, Rain?" he asked, glancing behind him.

"I think the question should be '_Who_ are you looking at'," corrected Remus. "Regulus has been staring at her non stop for the last twenty minutes."

Sirius suddenly snapped around to look at his brother, who hastily looked back down at his food. Sirius stared at Rain in disbelief.

"Do you _fancy_ my brother?" he asked in total shock. The other Marauders looked at Rain with avid curiosity.

"No!" she said a little too quickly. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I mean... I dunno..."

"It's okay if you do," he said. "It's just a little surprising."

"Why is it surprising? He's a nice boy," she said.

"Well he's usually spoon fed, mother's ideals, and if he fancies you back, then she would call him a blood traitor."

"But he said blood doesn't matter to him, that he'll be my friend anyway."

"Well, good for him," Sirius said proudly. "He has his own brains after all."

"Does that mean you'll start talking to him again," Rain asked happily.

"I might at that," said Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: Keep up the reviews people, just keep 'em coming, I love it! R&R!**


	15. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! And quite a bit of drama. En joy!**

**Chapter Dedications: **CrazyMuggleborn44**,** mekio777**, **running . with . wolves**, **pihead08**, and **EvilHusky**. Thanks for reviewing and the like.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

The next few weeks flew by. Rain had set herself a schedule of sorts, what with all of the extra curricular things she had going on. On Mondays and Fridays, Rain would tutor Regulus in Charms, on Wednesdays, Sirius and James would continue to teach Rain how to cast a Patronus, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, she would study in the library with Remus and Lily, then after dinner, she would learn how to fly with either James or Regulus.

Sirius and Regulus were getting along much better as of late and as a result, James had halted his complaints of Regulus' presence during flying lessons. Rain had even heard the brothers having a friendly conversation in the corridors a few days after her first Patronus lesson . She had been about to leave them to it, when she heard her name mentioned. She stopped behind a suit of armour and listened.

"So, you're friends with Rain, eh?" said Sirius mildly.

"Yeah," said Regulus. "She hasn't got many of those."

"You're not just befriending her out of pity are you?" Sirius asked protectively. "Because I won't have that."

"Of course not!" snapped Regulus indignantly. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Well no offense, brother, but you do tend to spew out mother's teachings like holy writ."

"It's true, I've done that in the past. But I'm starting to see that mother isn't always right, and as a result, I've formulated my own opinions about Muggleborns."

"And those are?"

"That the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, but what you _do_ with your life is what makes a difference. I can see that just because her parents are Muggles, doesn't make her any less a human being with emotions and a will of her own. And a brilliant witch to boot."

Sirius then surprised Regulus and Rain by throwing his arms around his little brother. "I have never been more proud of you, Reg."

After that, Sirius and Regulus were closer than they had been in years. They would chat when passing each other in the corridors, meet in the library, on the rare occasions that Sirius would go in there, and talk about assignments. They wouldn't sit at the same house tables, however, as house rivalry was at an all time high, though Rain sat at the Slytherin table every day at lunch to spend time with Regulus, while eating breakfast and dinner with her fellow Marauders at the Gryffindor table.

Her fellow Slytherins had not ceased their continuous taunting of her, even in the last three-plus weeks they had to become accustomed to having a Muggleborn in their midst, but Rain was no longer concerned about their opinions. Instead, she was just now sending an owl off to Dustin as her weekly promise, but also to request certain items she needed to pull of the latest prank she had come up with.

If all went well, she could pull it off by Hallowe'en. This time, Rain had deemed it necessary to humiliate Lucius Malfoy. When asked by Remus what crime he had committed, Rain replied "He has gotten on my bad side." Rain's bad side was not a place anyone wanted to be. When she was angry, the Marauders could easily understand why she had been put into Slytherin, though they would never say such a thing out loud.

After sending off one of the school's owls, Rain headed down to the dungeons for her Monday Potions class with the Gryffindors. She got there with some time to spare and gathered with her classmates outside the door. She suddenly noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Remus?" Rain asked the other Marauders.

"His aunt is ill," said James.

"What again?" she asked in surprise.

"She's a rather sickly person," said Sirius. "She gets ill a lot."

"Poor woman," said Rain. "I hope she gets better soon."

The boys said nothing.

...

Later, at lunch, Rain was sitting next to Regulus, enjoying a couple of peanut butter sandwiches.

"You know," said Regulus thoughtfully. "Sometimes I wonder if Lupin is just using his aunt's sickness as an excuse to skip classes."

"Remus would never do that," said Rain in defence of her friend. "He's far too involved in his studies."

"Oh yeah, you're right," he said taking a bite of his sandwich. "D'you think he has a pet?"

"What?" Rain was completely bewildered at the sudden switch of topic. "Who?"

"Lupin," he said as if it were obvious. "I dunno why, but it's been bothering me a while. Potter said something the other day about Lupin's 'furry little problem' to Sirius. I imagine that he has a kneazle in his house."

Rain laughed. "That's a class XXX magical animal, you can't own one without a license."

"What if his parents have a license?" he countered, smiling.

"But he's half-blood, his mother is a Muggle," said Rain. "His father would never be able to get a license with a Muggle in the house."

"Oh right," said Regulus. "I forgot about that. In that case, I believe he must own a very poorly behaved rabbit."

Rain burst out laughing at this, causing several disgusted stares to be directed at her from up the Slytherin table.

...

Later that night, Rain couldn't sleep. The light from the moon was shining through the light green curtains around her bed. Sighing, she got up and padded barefoot across the dormitory to close the thicker curtains at the window.

It was as she was about to pull the curtains shut, that she caught sight of the offending object hanging in the sky. _That's why it was so bright, _she though. The the full moon lit up the grounds quite brightly. If it wasn't keeping her awake, she might think it was beautiful. That being said, she pulled the curtains closed and went back to bed.

As she pulled her covers up, she heard a long howl in the distance. She remembered with a shiver the rumours around the school that werewolves lived in the Forbidden Forest. It _was_ the full moon after all. Trying to put this from her mind, Rain rolled over and fell asleep.

As she slept that night, Rain had a rather horrifying dream.

_The full moon was high and she was running for her life, a large furry beast with sharp teeth was hard on her heels. She tripped on a fallen branch and her face became acquainted with the ground. As she tried to scramble to her feet, she was knocked down again by a heavy animal. She rolled over and came face to snout with a huge brown wolf with bright amber eyes. The wolf lifted its head to the moon and howled in victory._

Rain snapped awake as the dormitory door slammed shut behind her dorm mates. Shaking with the remnants of her nightmare, she quickly got dressed and headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She dropped into the unoccupied seat next to Remus, who had obviously returned sometime that morning as he looked like he hadn't slept at all. Rain numbly ate her toast as James and Sirius talked.

"You look like you got just a little more sleep than me," Remus commented, taking in the bags under Rain's eyes caused by her nightmare.

"Nightmare," she said listlessly.

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. "Pumpkin juice?"

Rain looked up to smile gratefully at her friend but instead found herself locked with his amber coloured eyes. She stared in horror, these were the same eyes that belonged to the beast that chased her in her nightmare. She shook all over and failed to notice when Sirius called her name.

Remus was staring in bewilderment at the newest Marauder. He couldn't understand where that look was coming from. She looked...terrified.

Finally Rain snapped out of it and noticed all of her friends' concern.

"Are you alright, Rain?" James asked.

"F-fine," she stammered. "It's n-nothing."

"What was that all about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Rain said with a bit more confidence, like she was trying to convince herself. "We should get going, we have Defence in few minutes."

With that, she got up with her knapsack and hurried out of the hall.

...

The Slytherins had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors this year, and normally, Rain was thrilled about that as her house mates were not the most supportive, especially in that class, but right now, she didn't really care. Her mind was filled with images from her nightmare and she couldn't let go of how much Remus' eyes looked alike to the wolf in her dream.

She sat down in Defence in her usual seat and waited for the class to begin. When everyone was seated, Professor Ianto called the class to order.

"I have a very special lesson for you all today," he said. "If you will all please stand and take out your wands."

The class stood, taking out their wands and murmuring excitedly at the prospect of a practical lesson. After they were all on their feet, Ianto waved his wand and all the desks and chairs slid up against the walls of their own accord. He waved his wand a second time and a large trunk slid out from under his own desk and settled in the center of the room, where it jumped and rattled.

"In this box is a Boggart," Ianto explained.

Rain paled, several other students who knew what that was, gasped in shock or murmured amongst themselves. When everyone had settled down, Ianto explained what a Boggart was to those who didn't know and then instructed them on how to fight it.

"It helps if you remember that even though it is taking the shape of your worst fear, it is only an illusion," Ianto suggested. "Now I would like you all to think of what scares you most and then think of a way to make it funny."

Rain thought about what frightened her most but the only thing she could come up with was the wolf from her dream, but how could she make an over-sized wolf with very large teeth and an instinct to kill _funny_? It suddenly dawned on her that the wolf from her dream probably wasn't an ordinary wolf. The full moon was out an those eyes looked too human. Rain shivered.

"Alright, everyone ready?" asked Ianto.

_I'm not!_ Rain wanted to say, but everyone else was nodding in determination.

"Pettigrew," Ianto said turning to Peter who squeaked in surprise. "What scares you most?"

"D-dragons," he stammered.

"Okay, best not have you tackle this one then, eh?" Ianto said nervously. "Don't want to burn the castle down. Nott? What are you afraid of?"

Stephan Nott, a Slytherin student Rain quite disliked, looked quite displeased at being asked such a question but answered anyway with "Devil's Snare."

"A respectable fear," said Ianto. "Why don't you start us off then? Everyone else, I would like you to stand against the walls and I will call you up one by one to have a shot at the Boggart. Pettigrew, you stand over there, in that corner."

Nott stood in front of the box, wand at the ready. Ianto flicked his wand and the box flew open as large vines burst forth and coiled towards Nott. He seemed frozen for a moment, fear gripping him as the plant wove around his leg, he struggled to free himself, and appeared to be panicking before he remembered his wand.

"_Riddikulus__!_" he cried. And the plant turned into yarn and fell off him. Some of the class giggled.

"Well done, Nott!" said Ianto. "Potter, your turn."

James stepped up, looking determined. In an instant, the yarn on the floor turned into a three-foot tall hairy beast with five legs. A couple of student's who knew what this was, let out yelps of fear, and James backed away slowly, wand in hand, shaking.

What James was facing was called a Quintaped, quite deadly and class XXXXX creature.

"_Riddikulus!_" he shouted, pointing his wand at the advancing beast. Said beast then got stuck in an over sized mousetrap.

"Brilliant, Potter!" cried Ianto. "Lupin, you next."

Remus stepped forward with some trepidation. The Quintaped and the mousetrap vanished, and in their place, floating at eye level, was a glowing white orb. Rain stared at the orb in confusion. Why was this scary?

"_Riddikulus!_" he said calmly.

The orb turned into a bouncy ball that bounced it's way around the room. Slowing down in it's bounce, the ball rolled straight towards Rain. Her eyes widened in horror as the ball began to expand and the students around her dashed to the other side of the room to avoid her Boggart.

Rain slowly backed away as the ball took on the shape of the beast from her nightmare. Soon, standing directly in front of her, in the middle of the day with no full moon, was a werewolf. She tried not to move or make a sound, but she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her.

The wolf whipped it's head around, amber eyes staring right at her. Suddenly, it turned its head to the sky and howled before launching itself at Rain.

"No!" cried a voice.

Rain waited for the impact, for the wolf to sink it's teeth into her and rip her apart, but it didn't come. She looked up from her place on the floor, where she had fallen. There stood Remus, blood pouring down his left arm, wand in his right, and the Boggart was in front of him in the form of the orb. Having a closer vantage point, Rain realized that the orb in question was actually the moon. The full moon.

Professor Ianto came forward and forced the Boggart back into the box, then turned to the class.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," he said. "Would you please take Mr. Lupin and Miss Bone to the hospital wing?"

Both boys nodded and helped lead their friends up to the hospital wing, Remus cradling his arm which was still severely bleeding, and James supporting Rain who was in shock, still seeing the werewolf flying at her.

When they arrived, Sirius helped Remus to lie down on one of the cots while James helped Rain do the same.

Hearing people enter, the matron, Madame Pomfrey came in to see what the matter was.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried in shock, spotting the state Remus was in. "What happened?"

"We were in Defence Against the Dark Arts class and we were fighting a Boggart," said James hurriedly. "He jumped to protect Rain from her Boggart because she wasn't moving."

"And what was her Boggart?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she saw to Remus' wounds.

"Werewolf," Rain muttered. Everyone looked at her. "It was a werewolf..."

Her eyes were blank and she was still shaking.

"Mr. Lupin will be just fine," said Madame Pomfrey gently. "I can heal this in only a minute."

And with that, she began to wave her wand over the horrible gash in Remus' arm. Rain thought she was going to be sick. This was her fault, she should have done something. But she had been so scared, she just froze up.

"I would like to keep you both for observation tonight," Madame Pomfrey said and then turned to James and Sirius. "I believe you both have classes to attend. You can come and see your friends after you get done with you lessons."

The boys gave their friends a sad wave and left.

"Here you go, dear," Pomfrey said, handing Rain a cup of some foul-smelling liquid. "It will help with the shock."

After Rain choked down the awful potion, Pomfrey left to her office, telling both her and Remus to get some rest.

Rain turned to look at Remus. "I'm so sorry, Remus," she said, tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault," he said, not looking at her.

"But I should have moved or done _something_, this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Remus said without emotion. "Anyone would have been terrified in your position."

"Remus, are you alright?" Rain asked, noticing his lack of vocal emotion.

"Fine," he stated.

What could be bothering him? Then it hit her what Madame Pomfrey had said earlier; "_Mr. Lupin will be just fine._" Why would he be fine after bing bitten by a werewolf? Wouldn't he become a werewolf? That wasn't Rain's idea of _fine_.

Then it hit her. Remus has been missing for the last two full moons, his nickname was Moony, his Boggart turned into the full moon, and James had said something about his "furry little problem", that was exactly what Rain had called being a werewolf only a month ago.

"Remus?" Rain asked shakily.

"Hmm?"

"Are you a werewolf?"

He looked at her oddly. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Yes but you didn't ask the question the way I thought you would."

"And how was I supposed to ask it?"

"I expected you to say 'are you a werewolf _now_?' having just been bitten."

"But Madame Pomfrey said you would be fine, which leads me to believe you were already a werewolf to begin with."

He sighed. "You figured it out a lot quicker than James and Sirius."

"So you are?" Rain was shocked.

"Yes," he said, turning away from her.

"What's wrong, Rem? Please tell me."

He sighed. "I'm your worst fear."

"What? That's mental!"

"Oh is it?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is," Rain said, firmly. "You're my friend. I couldn't be afraid of you."

"But you are," he insisted. "That wolf the Boggart turned into was me. I don't retain memory of what I've done when I return to my human form, but for the day leading up to and the day after the full moon, my senses are much stronger than that of a human's. I smelled my own scent all over that wolf, believe me when I tell you, that beast truly is me."

"No," Rain said firmly. Remus raised an eyebrow again. "That wolf is _not _you. You are Remus, the kind and gentle boy who couldn't hurt a fly. That wolf may be a part of you—a _small_ part of you—but it _isn't _you."

Remus smiled. "Thanks, Rain. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"It's all true," she said simply.

"You're a good friend, Rain."

"You're a good friend, too, Moony."

* * *

**A/N: Isn't that sweet ^_^ You all know what to do. R&R!**


	16. Muggle Magic

**A/N: Don't freak out! *ducks to avoid air-born objects* I know it's been two and a half weeks since I updated and you guys are all used to me updating every other day, but I've been busy with college and that comes first. But to make up for it, I present you with the longest chapter yet! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Dedications: **snakelover17**, **Kat-2324**, **pihead08**, **mekio777**, **primeval girl**, **CrazyMuggleborn44**, **mayalewis16**, and **YuumiBat **in order of reviews and such. Thanks for all the feedback!**

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

The next day, exactly a week before Hallowe'en, Dustin sent a package to Rain in the mail via owl post.

She and Remus had been released by Madame Pomfrey after a full half hour of fussing that morning, so they nearly missed the flock of owls streaming into the Great Hall. As soon as they sat down, the large barn owl Rain had sent off to her brother two days ago landed in front of her and deposited a small package into her plate.

"What's that, Rain?" asked Peter, ever the curious one.

"Care package from my brother," she responded mischievously.

"I know that look," said Sirius suspiciously.

"Yeah," said James. "Some poor bloke's gonna get it."

"That 'poor bloke' as you call him, totally deserves it," said Rain, her accent faltering.

"Who got on your bad side this time, Rain?" asked Sirius.

"Lucius Malfoy," she growled.

"What did he do?" Peter asked, half frightened.

"He and the other fifth year Slytherins were harassing Regulus the other day about hanging around a '_Mudblood_'. They're all in for it, but him especially."

"Count me in," said Sirius. "Nobody messes with _my_ brother and gets away with it."

"Me too," said James. "What have you got planned?"

Rain picked up the parcel from Dustin and got up from the table. "I'll tell you at break, meet me by the oak tree near the lake."

Later, after her first class, Rain headed out onto the grounds to meet the rest of the Marauders. Under one arm was the box of goods her brother sent. As she approached the lake, she caught sight of her friends hanging out by the old oak tree.

"Hey, Rain," James called when he spotted her.

"Hi again, Prongs," Rain said when she reached her destination.

She sat down in the grass, putting the box in front of her, and the others sat also and crowded around.

"You called me 'Prongs'," James observed, surprised.

"Yeah, so?" said Rain, confused.

"You never call me 'Prongs'."

"Well, I decided when you told me the reasons behind your pet names, that I wouldn't call you by them until Moony felt comfortable enough to tell me the reason behind his."

Three jaws dropped.

"You mean you _know_?" Peter asked in awe.

"That Moony's a werewolf? Yeah," she said rather offhand, like someone being a werewolf was commonplace where she came from.

Their jaws dropped again at the word 'werewolf'.

"What made him tell you?" James asked, looking towards Remus. "Was it the Boggart?"

"Actually," said Remus. "She figured it out for herself."

"WHAT!" cried the two voices of James and Sirius.

"What what?" Rain asked in shock.

"You've been at Hogwarts less than two months!" Sirius said, rather miffed.

"So?"

"So, we didn't figure it out for _three years_!" James said, also miffed.

Rain shrugged. "I had more clues than you, that's all."

The boys calmed down at this and stared at the ground in frustration. Peter, however, had other ideas.

"So are you gonna tell us what's in the box?" he asked impatiently.

"Right," said Rain and James and Sirius perked up. "I wanted to do this the Muggle way, that way it can't be traced back to Regulus in any way."

"But then it'll be traced back to you," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't care," said Rain. "Plus, if I do this right, it won't be traced back to me either."

"So _what's in the box_?" Peter was getting beyond impatient at this point.

"Slow your roll, Wormtail, I'm getting to it," Rain soothed. "So I needed supplies of the Muggle variety. So I sent off to my brother to get me said supplies."

At this she opened the box and Peter leaned in excitedly, finally getting to see what was inside. Rain pulled out tubes and jars and cartons, a couple bearing the logo of some joke shop in Sutton, where she lived.

"This," she said, holding up a carton. "Is itching powder. It's the same as an Itching Jinx, but a lot harder to remove."

"A Scouring Charm would work," said Remus.

"Ah, but Moony, they wouldn't know that, not knowing what was causing the itchiness."

"Nice one," said Sirius in approval.

"Next is Icy-Hot," said Rain, holding out a tube of said substance. "First it's really cold, then really hot. If you put it in the right places, it creates a rather amusing result."

"Where are you going to put it?" James asked.

"Any surface that is often touched; door handles, toilet seats," she got an evil glint in her eye. "Wands."

"Diabolical," James murmured respectfully.

Rain just grinned and picked up a couple of small cartons. "This is Jell-O powder," she explained. "When mixed with water, it turns into gelatin."

"Cool," said Peter. "What're you going to do with it?"

"It's going to go into several toilets in the fifth years' lavatories. The best part is, you can't flush it."

The boys all snickered and Rain grabbed a few small tubes of colourful liquid.

"These are food colouring," she explained. "It's going to go into their shampoo and will change the hair colour of certain fair haired fifth years."

"How long will it last?" Sirius asked.

"A couple of days, and I don't think there are any spells that will get it out."

"I don't know any," said Remus.

Rain then picked up what appeared to be two chocolate bars.

"These are for Crabbe and Goyle," she said mischievously. "They're such gluttons, that they won't even be suspicious of random chocolate."

"What's wrong with it?" Peter asked, eying the bars as if he wanted one.

"They're X-Lax disguised as chocolate. To put it mildly, they'd make you require the use of the toilet for the entire day if you were to eat one."

The boys all wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"And _voila! La p__ièce __de__résistance__!_" Rain declared dramatically, holding aloft a couple of cans with aerosol nozzles on top. "Spray paint!"

"What's that?" James asked.

Rain looked at him incredulously. "Spray paint," she said again only this time a little disappointed they weren't sharing her enthusiasm for the colourful cans. "Used for graffiti?"

Three of the four boys were still looking at her as if she had sprouted another head. She looked to Remus for help as he had a Muggle mother and knew a thing or two about such matters.

"Perhaps you should demonstrate," he suggested.

"On what?" Rain asked. "I'm not just gonna mark up the trees, Moony."

"Here," he said, picking up a stick. "Paint this."

So Rain took the stick from him and shook up one of the cans, then, holding both the stick and the can away from everyone, she sprayed the stick purple.

"Woah!" Peter exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do with that?" James asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"I'm gonna graffiti up their dormitory of course," Rain said.

"I want to help," said Sirius.

"Well, I don't really know how you can, Padfoot," Rain replied. "You can't get into the Slytherin common room without being noticed."

Sirius turned to James with a bright grin across hi face. James, understanding immediately, smiled back then turned to Rain.

"What if I said I had a way to get around the castle without being seen by anyone?" he asked.

"I'd say that was awesome," said Rain. "But how is that?"

James sat up. "We'll tell you after dinner. Patronus lessons this week are canceled for some much needed pranking!"

...

Rain decided not to tell Regulus about her plans for Malfoy and the other fifth year boys. He wasn't really one to try and draw attention to himself and she didn't want to make him look guilty just by knowing who did it. No that was definitely _not_ the effect she was going for. So the two friends sat at lunch as usual and talked about whatever crossed their minds.

"So I heard there was some incident in your Defence class yesterday," Regulus commented while taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Uh...yeah," said Rain awkwardly. "We were learning about Bogarts."

"Let me guess, someone's Bogart went on a rampage around the room."

"Something like that. It was mine actually."

"Really? What was it?"

"A werewolf," Rain looked down, remembering how Remus had gotten hurt because of her.

"I heard about that," Tanner Lewis butt in. "Your werewolf-Bogart mauled some Gryffindor, didn't it?"

That brought Rain up short. Was Tanner really talking to her?

"Yeah, something like that," she hedged.

A couple more Slytherins turned to listen and Rain realized what was happening; they wanted to hear gruesome details about the mauling of a Gryffindor by a werewolf. She thought she was going to be sick.

"Wouldn't that person become a werewolf, then?" Tabitha McAilot, a fourth year, asked with morbid fascination.

"Who was it that got attacked?" asked a sixth year boy.

"It was Lupin, I was there," said Stephan Nott.

Regulus looked across the Hall at the Gryffindor table and spotted Remus sitting with the other Marauders, oblivious of what was going on at the other side of the Hall.

"He doesn't look mauled to me," he said.

"Well Madame Pomfrey is that good isn't she," Nott retorted. "Isn't that right, Bone? You were there in the Hospital Wing with him."

Rain was shocked to be addressed by Nott of all people, but even more so that he hadn't addressed her as 'Mudblood', that she just nodded jerkily.

"Well is he a werewolf or isn't he?" Tabitha asked impatiently.

Rain searched her mind frantically for an answer before stammering out. "N-no, he's not. Madame Pomfrey said th-that since it wasn't an actual w-werewolf that attacked him, and it wasn't the f-full moon, th-that he would be fine."

"Too bad," said a third year. "One less Gryffindor would be nice."

Rain started to shake.

"But it's good that he's not a werewolf, right?" Regulus jumped in, noticing Rain's distress. "I mean, we're safe from that then."

"True," said Tanner. "But I think they might have booted him out for everyone's safety."

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow that," Rain piped up, still shaking.

"Bone does have a point," said Rudric Scrate, a seventh year. "That Muggle-lover probably loves werewolves too, filthy creatures."

As they were talking Rain decided she couldn't handle it anymore and quietly sneaked away before she said something she'd regret. Regulus was about to follow her but was pulled back into the conversation.

She walked up the corridor leading to her Muggle Studies class. Maybe a lesson from Professor Caput would cheer her up. That man really was funny and some of her classmates were no better.

Rain was ten minutes early so she sat down and pulled out her notebook and pen. She had been more than relieved to hear Caput tell the class on the first day that they would be using Muggle stationary. Writing with a quill was simply ridiculous, and Rain always had splotch marks to magically vanish by the end. Though she would have preferred a pencil, pens were still preferable to quills.

When everyone finally showed up, Caput came in from the back room where he kept all the 'Muggle artifacts'.

"Good afternoon, class," he said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Professor Caput," the class chimed happily.

"I have a very special lesson planned for today. We are going to be learning about Muggle Magic."

Rain smirked, this would prove to be a nice diversion. The rest of the class murmured in confusion.

"I can see most of you are confused, so I shall explain; Muggles have their own form of magic that isn't really magic, and simply looks like it. One famous example is one Harry Houdini, who was known for escaping any confine withing minutes. Rain," he said suddenly making her jump. "Do you know any Muggle magic?"

"Um, I know a few tricks my uncle taught me, they're nothing really special—" she started.

"Nonsense," said Caput. "Would you care to demonstrate?"

"Um, sure. Do you have a pack of cards?"

"I certainly do," he said conjuring up a deck of regular playing cards.

Rain then spent the next twenty minutes amazing her classmates by pulling their cards from the deck. She found it very amusing how they would exclaim and clap when all she was doing was cleverly diverting their attention while she shuffled the pack in a specific way to bring their card to the top of the pile.

By the end of the class, Rain had nearly forgotten all about the incident at the Slytherin table. Nearly. It was as she entered the Great Hall for dinner that she remembered. Instead of the usual jeers and catcalls from her house mates, she got hushed murmurs as she passed the table.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked as she sat down, noticing the attention she was getting.

"Rumors have spread about some Gryffindor being mauled by a Bogart pretending to be a werewolf," she said pointedly, looking at Remus as she did. "The Slytherins have discovered that it was my Bogart and that it was Moony it attacked."

Remus' eyes went wide. "What?" he cried in a whisper.

"Don't worry, I told them that since it's a Bogart and not an actual werewolf, you'd be fine. I think they bought it."

Remus relaxed a little.

"Close one, mate," said James.

"Yeah," he said, relaxing a little further and taking a sip of water from his goblet.

"So are we gonna tell Rain about the Invis—" Peter began.

"Shut it, Wormtail!" James cut across him.

"Yeah, time and place, mate," said Sirius.

"Tell me what?" Rain asked.

"After dinner," said James. "So hurry up."

Rain quickly scarfed down her rice and vegetables, while the boys did the same with their mountains of food. After they were done and Peter had the hiccups from eating too fast, they left the Great Hall.

Instead of going towards the courtyard, where they always practiced Patronuses, James and Sirius led them towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. Halfway down the corridor, they stopped and turned to face the female Marauder.

"Rain," James began. "You have proven yourself to be a trustworthy Marauder, and therefore, I have chosen to reveal to you, _this_," and at that word, from under the back of his shirt, the bulge hidden by his robes, he pulled something fluid and silvery.

Rain stared at it in confusion. It was certainly beautify, but what was it?

"This, my friend, is an Invisibility Cloak," James continued, noticing her confusion. "You put it on and you'll become invisible."

Rain's eyes lit up at this.

"You and Padfoot are gonna us this to get back at Malfoy and them," he concluded.

"So that's how you're going to get into the Slytherin common room," Rain deduced.

"Exactly," Sirius confirmed.

...

Later that night, when everyone in the Slytherin house had gone to sleep, Rain crept up the passage leading from the girl's dorms to the common room, and pushed on the panel to open the secret door in the wall and stepped out into the drafty corridor to wait for Sirius.

She had only waiting five minutes when she heard soft footfalls that she would have missed if she hadn't been listening for them. When the footfalls were close enough for her to determine it wasn't Filch she called out softly.

"Padfoot?"

Suddenly Sirius' head was floating in midair in front of her. She almost screamed in shock, and probably would have if she hadn't clapped her hand over her mouth. Sirius just smirked.

"You did that on purpose, you little _prat_!" she whispered at him furiously.

"You expected less?" he whispered back cheekily.

Rain huffed and turned back to the black brick wall.

"What's the password?" Sirius asked.

"Basilisk," Rain responded and the wall opened up.

"Slytherins are like a different species," Sirius commented, looking around at what was probably a huge contrast between this common room and the Gryffindor one.

"Oi," whispered Rain, affronted.

"Present company excluded of course," he amended.

"And how about your brother?"

"Well, maybe him, too, I suppose," he conceded. "Where's your 'care package'?"

"In my dormitory, wait here, keep the Cloak on."

Rain ran down the passage towards the girls' dormitories and slipped into the fourth years' dorm, quietly grabbing her box of 'supplies'.

When she got back to the common room, Sirius was waiting underneath the Invisibility Cloak. She divided up the supplies between them and told him what to do with them. After only half an hour of setup, they were done. They had run into a small snag with the spray paint at one point as it made a lot of noise when spraying, but thanks to a clever silencing spell from Rain, they had been able to proceed.

After they were done, Rain was reminded of 'Muggle Magic' and chuckled quietly to herself as she saw Sirius out of the common room. He had requested to keep the remainder of the supplies, and, not wanting to be caught with them, Rain gave them up quite willingly.

After all was done, she settled down in her four poster bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a great day.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was my longest so far, I can't believe how long it took, though. 2,885 words and it took two and a half weeks. Granted I wasn't writing that whole time... Anyway, you know what to do! R&R!**


	17. Truth and Revenge

**A/N: Yes, she is back in only a week! I'm gonna try to update more regularly for you guys from now on, but no promises, school comes first, you know how it is. On a different note, I now have a Beta, she has reviewed every chapter of this story and always has some great constructive criticism to offer, ladies and gentlemen, it's **_CrazyMuggleborn44_**! Without her, this chapter would be riddled with stupid mistakes, you rock!  
**

**As always, I have some chapter dedications, but first, I have a response for a very enthusiastic reviewer who review anonymously. To **J. Moran**, I'm so glad you're enjoying my story so much****, I'm glad your friends like it too, you should tell them to review me also. In answer to your question, I mean to stay as close to cannon as possible, but this is indeed and Alternate Universe, much more to the fact that they didn't have e-mail when the Marauders actually went to school (1970s) so this time line takes place about the year 2004. Hope you continue to enjoy the story, CM44 and I will be sure to look hard for grammar mistakes in the future!**

**Chapter Dedications: **CrazyMuggleborn44**,** mekio777**,** Lemynx**, **Athena of wisdom**,** indescribable music**, and** J. Moran**. Thanks for all the feedback.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, before most of the house woke up, Rain quickly made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She walked into the nearly empty Hall and sat down in her usual seat at the Gryffindor table and waited impatiently for the rest of the Marauders to show up.

As students entered the Great Hall, those who didn't know Rain very well stared at her in confusion as to why a Slytherin would sit at the Gryffindor table. One Ravenclaw student walked past Rain's spot and tentatively greeted her.

"Hi, Rain."

Rain looked up at the girl and suddenly recognized her.

"Hi, Emily," Rain said with a smile.

"Why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Emily Snow asked.

"I always sit here for breakfast and dinner," Rain replied, keeping an eye on the entrance for the Marauders or the Slytherin fifth year boys.

"Why? Don't your house mates get upset with you?"

"I don't care what my house mates think of me or my actions to be perfectly honest," that came out blunter than she had intended. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean," said Emily. "When someone doesn't like you, you learn to ignore them."

"Exactly," Rain agreed.

"Hey, Emily," called a Ravenclaw boy. He came over and stood next to her. "Why're you talking to _her_?"

Before Emily could respond, Rain cut in. "That was very rude! What was your name? You see how I asked your name instead of calling you _him_ to your face?"

The boy glared at her.

"This is my friend, Randall Onager," Emily stepped in. "Randy, this is Rainnina Bone."

"You just leave Emily alone," Onager said to Rain in a snide voice.

Rain suddenly had to fight the urge to throw a fist in his face. "Man I thought Slytherins were bad enough, now I gotta deal with _Ravenclaws _too!" Her accent slipped as she started to get angrier.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Onager snarled.

"It means, you're being as big a prat as my house mates!" Rain shouted, standing to her feet.

The Great Hall was almost filled with breakfast goers by this point and Rain hadn't yet noticed that the Marauders had arrived.

"You know what?" Rain said, fed up. "I'm sick and tired of this, let's just get it all out there."

Emily Snow and Randall Onager, along with anyone who could hear the argument looked at Rain in confusion.

She stood up on the bench, towering over everyone. She had no idea where this burst of confidence was coming from, but she wasn't going to waste it.

"Excuse me," she called in a loud voice. People turned to look at her, curious and confused. "Some of you may already know me, my name is Rainnina Bone. I want to get rid of some rumors flying around about me and perhaps make my life a little bit easier." By this time she had the attention of everyone in the Hall, even the teachers were listening. "As I'm sure all of you know, I'm a Slytherin fourth year. What many of you don't know, however, is that I am a Muggleborn." At this, murmurs went out across the Hall, but Rain continued over the voices. "And that obviously comes as a shock to everybody, and I can almost understand that. What I don't understand, however, is why everyone is treating me like a pariah. Excuse me if I sound like I'm complaining, but I get that some wizards are prejudice against Muggleborns and I know I can't change that, but come on people! I'm well aware of my house's reputation, but _I_ am not my house's reputation, I haven't done anything to deserve your hostility, so can a girl please get some peace?"

There was silence in the Hall for a long minute. Then, true to Marauder form, James and Sirius started clapping, Remus followed their example almost immediately, Peter nervously joining them. Emily grinned and started clapping along with the Marauders, then others joined in, some Rain knew from her classes, like Lily Evans and Tipper Andrews, the first year from her flying class, and many she had never spoken to but had seen in the corridors. A few of these students had witnessed Rain being bullied by her house mates but had been too scared to stand up for her and wanted to show their support now.

Rain looked at the head table to see several teachers also applauding her speech. Dumbledore met her eyes and smiled at her in approval.

Then, before Rain could get down off of the bench, the group of Slytherins Rain had been waiting for finally showed up. As students started to notice them, laughter broke out across the Hall.

Lucius Malfoy walked in with his usual entourage, sans two; obviously Crabbe and Goyle had eaten some chocolate for breakfast. The three remaining fifth years looked very scruffy and uncomfortable, but that was not why everyone was laughing. All three of their robes were painted florescent pink and purple and just to match, Malfoy's blonde hair was now a vibrant pink and Thorfinn Rowle's hair was purple. Unfortunately, Walden Macnair's hair was too dark to dye with food colouring, though it did have a slight purple hue.

Rain instantly forgot her anger toward Randall Onager and burst out laughing. Unfortunately for her, she was still standing on the bench and therefore quite noticeable. Malfoy looked up at her with revenge in his eyes, and Rain, not wanting to appear scared, smirked at him challengingly.

When everyone settled and the Slytherin boys sat down at their table, Rain lowered herself into her seat and was quickly joined by the rest of the Marauders.

James thumped her on the back saying, "Remind me to owl your brother and thank him for sending that parcel."

"Sure thing," said Rain. "Dustin would love to get letters from other wizards."

"But Rain," Peter said in an undertone. "Malfoy _knows_, what're you gonna do?"

"Nothing," said Rain, finally starting on her breakfast.

"But he might want revenge," Peter persisted.

"I'll just keep my eyes open and react accordingly."

"That's it?"

"What else is there?"

"What if he wants to duel?"

"Then I'll take him on."

Peter stared, half in admiration, half worried. "But he's a year older than you, and you're three years behind! You can't win!"

"Wormtail, calm down," Rain soothed. "When it comes to spells, I'm not behind. If it comes to a duel, I can hold my own until a teacher comes and breaks it up."

"If I were you, I'd hide," said Peter quietly.

"Well, you're not me are you?" Rain snapped. "I thought you were a Gryffindor? Have a little backbone would you."

Rain, annoyed with her friend's cowardice, picked up her toast and left the Hall, ignoring James, Sirius, and Remus' calls for her to come back.

She went and sat at the top of the Grand Staircase to eat her toast as it was still a while until class.

Rain looked up when she heard footsteps and was ready to tell the person to bugger off if it was one of the Marauders. She stopped when she saw who it was that had come to see her.

"Oh. Hi, Regulus," she greeted.

"Hi, Rain. Good speech back there," he said. "I would have applauded but none of the other Slytherins were and I don't want any more trouble."

"Thanks, and I understand."

"Were you the one to do that stuff to Malfoy and the others?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"They were being mean to you for hanging around with me."

"Rain!" he whined.

"What?"

"You can't go getting yourself into trouble for my sake like that."

"Why not? I don't think it's fair the way they treat you."

"Then let me deal with it."

"But you don't deal with it, you just sit back and take it."

"There's a difference between taking it and not letting it bother me."

Rain smiled. "Well I did it anyway 'cos you're my friend and I stick up for my friends. Though I hadn't meant to get caught."

"Well you did get caught and I'd watch out if I were you."

"I know to watch myself around every Slytherin except you."

"No, I mean walk around with a couple of people and stay within shouting distance of a teacher, because Malfoy's out for revenge and he's planning to corner you in the corridors. Also, I don't think the dormitories are safe for you anymore. I heard him talking to Rowle and Macnair just now."

"What was he saying?"

"Just that you had better watch yourself and if you ever turned up in the common room, there would be no help for you."

Rain shuddered.

"I think I may have screwed up," she admitted.

"Quite possibly."

* * *

**A/N: Look at that, five future Death Eaters in one dormitory! Wouldn't wand to live there! You know the routine; R&R!**


	18. Solutions

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I did actually have this finished ages ago but ff .net has been having some issues with the editing feature lately, so I was unable to post any new chapters. But enough of my excuses, you're all certain to love this chapter, so get reading!  
**

**Chapter Dedications: **Jacob M. **, **mekio777**, and **primeval girl**. Thank you all for the feedback. Also big shout-out to my Beta **Crazy Muggleborn44**, you're awesome girlie!**

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

Rain went out into the grounds after class instead of going to tutoring with Remus and Lily. She had even skipped lunch with Regulus. She knew it would look like she was too scared to sit with her class mates, but it was still smart to avoid such situations that would cause a scene.

However, it was not this that was occupying her thoughts right now. No, what was bothering her, now was the way Peter had behaved earlier. He was always so cocky when hanging around James or Sirius, but as soon as Rain attracted danger his way, he nearly wet himself. She had known people like this; the hangers on. They put themselves behind stronger people to feel secure, but they were loyal to no one; they jump from one strong person to the next, always looking to attach themselves to the strongest person. If Rain didn't know that Slytherins hated Gryffindors, she might be worried that he would attach himself to Malfoy.

"Hey, Rain!"

Rain jumped, startled from her thoughts at the sound of James' voice. He and Sirius were jogging down the slope towards her.

"Hi, Prongs," she muttered. "Hi, Padfoot."

"We haven't seen you all day," Sirius stated, panting a little.

"Moony and Evans said you didn't show up to tutoring," James added.

Rain sighed. "Yeah, well..."

"Are you alright?" James asked, concerned.

"Fine, unless you count half of the Slytherin house out to get me. I can't go back to the dormitories for fear of all of them ganging up on me with no defense whatsoever, and I can't hide from them because, a) that's a cowardly move, and b) I don't want to give them the satisfaction that they scare me in even the slightest."

"Sounds like you're in a bit of a twist," said Sirius.

"Gee, ya think?" said Rain snidely.

"Hey, do you want our help or not?" James asked.

"What have you got?" Rain asked.

* * *

Minutes later, Rain was standing on the seventh floor in front of a blank wall. Behind her was a painting of a man foolishly trying to teach trolls ballet.

"Okay, what am I looking at?" she asked her friends.

"Hidden in this wall," James began dramatically. "Is the Room of Requirement."

"The what?"

"It's a room that will form into anything you need," said Sirius.

"Except food," said James. "It doesn't do food."

"Well, how do I get in?" Rain asked.

"Just walk back and forth in front of the wall thinking about what you need," Sirius explained.

"Okay, then," said Rain. Then, feeling very foolish, she started to pace up and down the corridor in front of the blank wall.

_I need a place where I can be safe to sleep. Somewhere Malfoy and his lot can't get me. _As an afterthought, she added, _With all my stuff so I don't have to risk going back to the common room._

As she finished her third pass-by, she heard a small _pop _and turned to look at the wall, finding more than a wall in front of her. Before her was a large mahogany door with brass hinges and handle. She stared at it, dumbfounded and amazed.

"Well don't just stare at it, go in," James urged.

Rain reached out and took the handle and turned, stepping inside the cozy room. It looked like a more welcoming version of the Slytherin common room, with silver-grey carpets and plush green furniture. Apparently the room expected Rain would have visitors because there was not only a sofa, but a loveseat and two armchairs clustered around a warm fire that, thankfully, was not green. In front of the sofa was a mahogany coffee table on which she could do her homework.

At one end of the room was a door—also mahogany—leading to another room. Rain pushed the door ajar to find a bedroom. There was a large four poster bed at one end of the room with a trunk at the foot, and the curtains on the bed matched the ones in her dormitory (light green). She looked inside the trunk and found all of her belongings; robes, books, parchment, even pencils and pens. Upon further examination, Rain found a bathroom, complete with shower and towels, attached en suite to her room.

She came back out into her own private common room—which sounded like an oxymoron—to find James and Sirius lounging on the sofa, broad grins across both their faces. She grinned back, ecstatic.

"This is great, you two!" she burst out.

"The room did all this," said James. "We just showed it to you."

"It could do with less Slytherin-ness, though," Sirius commented, eying the Slytherin banner hung up over the fireplace.

"I like it," said Rain. "I'm not ashamed of being a Slytherin."

"No one's saying you should be," said Sirius hastily.

"Is this what the Slytherin common room looks like?" James asked.

"A little bit. This room is much cozier, though. The bedroom is a very close replica of my dormitory, though."

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Though there's a bit too much green for my tastes, I have to admit, it is much more welcoming than the Slytherin common room."

"This is great," Rain agreed. "Thank you so much."

She threw her arms around both of them and hugged them tightly. Now she had a safe haven to go to until things blew over.

* * *

October turned to November and with it came cold weather and the Quidditch season. Rain was so excited for the first match of Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

"I don't know who to root for," Rain commented at breakfast the day of the match.

"Gryffindor of course," said James. "You're practically one of us."

"You see, that's exactly what I mean," said Rain. "I feel pressure from you to root for Gryffindor, but then I do have some loyalty to Slytherin, even if most of them are prats, and then there's Regulus to consider; he's the Slytherin team's Seeker."

"I see your dilemma," said Remus. "Loyalty to your friends is a valuable asset."

Rain smiled.

"I just had an idea to solve that problem," said Sirius.

"What?"

"Root for Gryffindor to win but root for Regulus to catch the Snitch, that's what I'm going to do."

"Brilliant, Padfoot!" Rain exclaimed. "Dilemma solved!"

The boys all laughed.

An hour later found four of the Marauders sitting in the portion of the stands belonging to the Gryffindor supporters, while James left them to go to the locker rooms to prepare for the match.

Rain had never seen anything like it. Just five minutes of watching the match and she knew she'd never be able to watch another game of basketball again. Everyone just moved so fast and co-ordinated like it was choreographed. Rain mostly kept her eyes on James as he weaved all over the place, passing the Quaffle expertly back and forth between the other two Chasers and himself while avoiding Slytherins and Bludgers at top speed on his Cleansweep 5. Every now and then, Rain would look up, high above the pitch at the speck that was Regulus. She wondered how he could see the tiny Golden Snitch from that height, but as a Seeker, he must have great eyesight.

The game went on for close to two hours with Gryffindor leading two hundred and ten points. Though she had been excited before, Rain was now becoming bored of the repetitive game and didn't care any longer which team's Seeker caught the Snitch, she just wanted it caught soon so she could go back to the castle and warm up. It was clear both teams were thinking along the same lines as Rain was, as they were all rather a lot more sluggish on their brooms than they had been at the start of the match.

It was as Rain was contemplating summoning a book from the castle to read for the remainder of the match that Regulus suddenly broke into a dive. Everyone in the stands stood up for a better view of the spectacular move from the Slytherin Seeker. He dodged a half-hearted Bludger from a Gryffindor Beater, skirted past James, who had paused, mid-air, to watch, and snatched at something Rain couldn't see, just meters from the ground, pulling out of the dive just in time.

The crowd exploded into cheers. Even the Slytherins were happy the game was over even though they had lost by sixty points; everyone was exhausted.

* * *

As she was walking up the corridor on her way to the seventh floor that evening, Rain heard angry voices coming around the corner. Recognizing one of them to be Malfoy, she quickly ducked into a secret passage behind a tapestry to avoid being caught on her own by her worst enemy in the school.

"You're useless, Wondrant!" Malfoy was saying. "You let the Quaffle through _fifty-eight_ times!"

Rain realized that Lucius Malfoy, captain and Beater for the Slytherin team, was yelling at his Keeper, Spencer Wondrant.

"Well, _you_ chose me for the team," Wondrant retorted. "Don't blame me for your poor decision!"

"You were the only one who tried out!" Malfoy spat. "I can hardly be blamed for that."

"Fine, find another Keeper, I quit." And with that, Wondrant stormed off.

Malfoy stood and fumed for a minute before marching down the corridor towards the dungeons.

Rain waited a minute before creeping out of her hiding place. As she rounded the corner, she smacked right into Regulus. The two of them were caught off balance and Rain fell backwards and Regulus fell on top of her, his face embarrassingly close to hers. He looked into her eyes for a long moment, his expression unreadable. Rain suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. The idea shocked her, but it wasn't an unpleasant thought. He suddenly realized how close they were, turned bright red and clambered to his feet, then offered a hand to help Rain up.

"Sorry, I should have been looking where I was walking," Regulus mumbled.

"It's okay," said Rain. "I wasn't looking, either. I was a bit preoccupied with hiding from Malfoy."

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" he asked, as if looking for something to distract from the moment before.

"Yeah, looks like Malfoy will need to find a new Keeper."

"Problem is, nobody else tried out in September and I don't see anybody doing so soon. We're hosed."

"You know, if Malfoy didn't have a grudge on me, and didn't hate Muggleborns, I would try out for Keeper," Rain commented.

"You should anyway," urged Regulus. "You're good, I've seen you play."

"And what? Make Malfoy's revenge look like an accidental Bludger to the head? I don't think so."

"He won't injure you if you are his only option for a Keeper. Not to mention the fact that you're fairly brilliant at Quidditch for someone who's only been playing for two and a half months. Malfoy wants to win."

"Well, maybe I'll try out," Rain contemplated. "But I'm gonna leave it for awhile and let some time pass, hopefully by then, Malfoy will be less vengeful."

"Good idea. Are you coming back to the common room?"

"No, I have somewhere else to sleep. I don't think it's safe for me in the dungeons on my own anymore."

Regulus nodded. "Okay, well...goodnight."

He stood awkwardly, not sure how to bid her a proper goodnight.

Rain got an odd compulsion to kiss him again but didn't know how he would react so she hugged him instead and walked away up the corridor before he could notice her blush.

When she got to her room, she quickly changed and got into bed staring at the ceiling. She contemplated her growing feelings for Regulus Black. She always brushed off the teasing comments that James and Sirius sent her way that she fancied the latter's younger brother, but now she wasn't so sure. Did she really fancy Regulus? It wasn't a wholly unpleasant idea.

Apart from the fact that he was one of her best friends' younger brother, Rain didn't really see why she shouldn't fancy Regulus. He was kind and sweet and he winced every time someone uttered the word 'Mudblood'. On the other hand, if the other Slytherins found out that she fancied a Black, they would have a conniption, not to mention what his mother would say—or do! But he was such a nice boy, and Rain was really starting to realize that she spent _a lot _of time with him. Well, a girl can dream can't she?

With that last thought, Rain drifted off to sleep, dreams of Regulus dancing around her subconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Aww isn't that the sweetest? What drama will ensue if a Pureblood from a Pureblood supremacist family starts dating a Muggleborn? Dun dun da! R&R!**


	19. The Test

**A/N: Here's the Quidditch tryouts! I'm sure you've all been looking forward to it so I put lots of descriptions in there :) Also, mad props to my beta **CrazyMuggleborn44**! You're awesome!  
**

**Chapter Dedications: **indescribable music , **and **Jacob M. **Hmm, less feedback than usual... Come on people!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

The weekend after Rain's near miss with Malfoy in the corridor, Regulus came to find her in the library, reading her Potions book with avid concentration. She was so focused on her book that he had to wave his hand in front of her face before she noticed him.

She looked up and blushed. "Sorry, Regulus, I was trying to memorize potion ingredients. I didn't notice you come up."

"That's alright," he said. "Do you know how hard it is to find someone in this castle?"

"Well, as it's rather large, I can imagine," Rain returned with a smile.

"I found Sirius and his friends laying traps in the Slytherin dungeons and asked where you were. If Lupin hadn't suggested looking here, I don't know how long it would have taken me…" he sat down next to her, looking worn out.

"Why were you looking for me? Not that I don't enjoy your company," she added hastily.

He smiled. "Slytherin's holding Quidditch tryouts after lunch and there's only one other person trying out, some sixth year named Christopher Whitman."

"So after tryouts, Malfoy's going to choose? Or is he going to wait awhile?"

"He's going to choose. If no one tries out today, then no one is going to. At least, that's what Malfoy said."

"What if Whitman is a better player?"

"I highly doubt that. He said he's only trying out to conquer his fear of heights."

Rain laughed. "I'll bet he's rubbish, then. But do you think Malfoy will even consider a Mudblood on his team?"

Regulus flinched at the word. "He wants to win, quite badly, so if you're good—and I know you are—then he'll be willing to let you play, however reluctantly. But if you win us this next match with Ravenclaw, no one in Slytherin will have any complaints about a Muggleborn in Slytherin."

Rain was greatly cheered by this. If she could win at Quidditch, then most of her problems would be over. Also, no Slytherin would sabotage their own team by waylaying their Keeper.

"Okay, then," she said, smiling. "I'll try out this afternoon, right after Whitman. I'll see you on the pitch."

"Right, see you then. I look forward you being able to sit with you at lunch again." And he walked away, completely missing the blush creeping across Rain's cheekbones.

* * *

Rain ate lunch with the Marauders and was chatting excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts.

"If I make the team, I won't have to worry about being beat up or cursed in the common room," she was saying around a mouthful of peanut butter sandwich.

"_When_ you make the team," Sirius corrected.

"You can't know that," Rain countered.

"Have you _seen_ Whitman on a broomstick? There's no way he's better than you," James encouraged.

Rain smiled. "I _do_ have pretty good chances, don't I?"

"Of, course," James continued. "If you're ever up against Gryffindor, I won't be going easy on you, just because you're my friend."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"What are we gonna do in the next Gryffindor-Slytherin match," Peter asked, dismayed. "I won't know who to root for."

"Root for Gryffindor, of course," Rain said. "Root for your own house, you don't have to root for me just because I'm your friend. But you had better root for me in all other Slytherin games," she said with a smile.

"Of course, we'll show our support for you, Rain," Remus said as if it was obvious, and it was.

The other Marauders nodded in agreement.

Just then, Regulus came running up the table and stopped, panting for breath, in front of the Marauders.

"Rain," he puffed. "Tryouts are _now_, come on or you'll miss your chance!"

Rain jumped up, crammed one more bite of sandwich into her mouth, waved goodbye to the Marauders, and ran out of the Great Hall with Regulus amid calls of 'good luck' from her friends.

She had borrowed Sirius' broomstick for the tryouts with the intent to get one of her own if she made the team. It was a good thing, too; there was no way she would get on the team using one of the school brooms.

Rain decided to hide in the background to watch Whitman try out, before announcing herself. Regulus went to join the Beaters on the ground (the Chasers were all in the air, testing Whitman) with the promise of convincing Malfoy to let her have a go.

Whitman was terrible. He kept going off in the wrong direction when the Chasers would make an obvious feint to one side, leaving the goal hoops wide open, and when he wasn't lunging for the Quaffle, he was holding onto his broomstick in a death grip as if afraid he would fall off. Furthermore, when he _did_ go in the right direction after the Quaffle, he seemed adamant on keeping his hands on the broom handle and tried to block the hoop with his body. He only saved one goal out of nine in this manner, but the collision sent him rolling and screaming all the way.

After all the Chasers had a go at him three times each, Malfoy called a halt to the humiliation.

"Alright, that's enough. We'll review your performance. Chasers, on the ground."

The three Chasers landed next to Malfoy, the other Beater and Regulus. From her position, Rain could hear the discussion they were having about Whitman as, said person cautiously, drifted downward.

"Pitiful," Florence Krick, one of the Chasers was saying. "Slytherin will never win a game with _him_ as our Keeper."

"But he's the only one who tried out," said Tonya Tsung, another Chaser.

"Can't we convince Wondrant to come back?" proposed Troy Gallantree, the other Beater. "Even _he_ was better than this joke. At least he could _ride_ his broom."

"No," said Malfoy. "He quit, he's not getting another chance."

Rain suspected this was a pride thing.

"I suppose we could just try to keep the Quaffle away from him," suggested Jerold Walters, the third Chaser.

At this, Regulus looked pointedly at Rain, silently urging her to step forward. Her heart was pounding at a mile a minute. She was very nervous; what if they saw her and immediately cursed her without giving here an opportunity to try? But if they desperately needed a Keeper, they would likely let her try, and if she was rubbish, _then_ they would curse her.

Swallowing her fear, she stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but could I try out?"

Five heads whipped in her direction, all glaring. Regulus suddenly looked worried.

"What? Let a Mudblood on our team?" Krick said snidely.

"Why would we want your filth on our team?" asked Walters.

"You're practically Muggle, how in Merlin's name do you expect to be better at a wizard sport than a pureblood?" sneered Tsung.

"I've been practicing," Rain said timidly, eyeing Malfoy with caution, worried that he might curse her at any moment. "And no offense to Whitman, but I think even Peter Pettigrew would make a better Keeper, and he's rubbish."

"Maybe we should give her a chance," Regulus suggested timidly. "She can't be worse than Whitman."

Malfoy stared at him. "So you're a Mudblood lover now?" he sneered. Rain noticed Regulus trying not to wince at the word.

"No, I just want to win," he said coldly.

Rain tried not to be hurt by this statement. _He's just putting on a show for the team,_ she told herself firmly. _He really does care about me…Right?_

Malfoy seemed satisfied with this answer. "Fine, Mudblood," he said. "You can try. Merlin knows we need someone better than this bloke."

Rain grinned happily, hopped onto her broomstick, and kicked off fast. She quickly flew to the goal hoops and hovered in front of the middle ring, ready to move to either side. Krick, Tsung, and Walters flew up into the air as well.

Tsung had the Quaffle in hand and was streaking up the pitch toward Rain as fast as her Nimbus 1000 could fly. Tsung lunged for the left hoop, but Rain was watching her eyes, which were aimed at the middle hoop. Rain feinted to the left hoop, Tsung made to throw the Quaffle over Rain's head at the apparently unguarded middle hoop. As soon as the Quaffle left Tsung's hands, Rain shot upward and swung around, hitting the Quaffle with the tail of her borrowed broomstick, sending it flying halfway up the pitch toward Walters, who caught it, looking reluctantly impressed.

Tsung looked so shocked, it was almost comical. She used this move often when playing against other teams and it had never failed her before now. She tried two more times with her most tricky moves.

She shot up above the hoops and Rain tracked her movements, rising slightly above the hoops to keep herself between the goals and the Chaser. Said Chaser then made a tricky move by reversing very quickly and lobbing the Quaffle at the now visible middle hoop. Rain couldn't just drop out of the air to block the ball and couldn't dive fast enough, so she swung herself off the broom, holding on with one hand and blocked the Quaffle with her foot, sending it plummeting to the ground faster than it usually fell, giving herself time to climb back onto Sirius' broomstick.

Krick and Walters couldn't help but whoop at that spectacular move. Tsung, however, was so angry she simply threw a fast ball right at the right hoop, which Rain blocked without any difficulty. Then it was Krick's turn.

For his first move, he threw the Quaffle with a bit of a back spin at the left goal hoop, but Rain knew immediately that the ball would curve toward the middle hoop because of the spin, and caught it deftly, lobbing it back to him. Next, he threw it lightly into the wind, making it arc for the left hoop. At first, Rain thought he had missed completely, but quickly recovered when she saw it change course slightly due to the strong wind.

His third move was nothing short of spectacular; first, he flew back halfway up the pitch, and then rocketed forward, spinning his broomstick into a corkscrew. Watching him move was making Rain dizzy as she tried to predict where he was going to aim, but then she realized that that was his intention. So, lowering herself on Sirius' broom, she shot toward him in what looked like an extremely dangerous game of chicken. Krick lost his nerve and shot upward, out of the way, losing his grip on the Quaffle as he did. Rain caught it and tossed it to Walters, who looked stunned.

It seemed quickly apparent that Walters didn't have as much imagination as his fellow Chasers, has he just tried to simply put the Quaffle through a hoop. None of his moves were very spectacular in any way.

When Walters had thrown his third Quaffle, Malfoy called them down. Rain landed lightly and stood next to Whitman to wait for the team to pass judgment.

"You were way better than me," said Whitman. "There's no way you won't get on the team."

"I wouldn't be so sure; I don't think our house would be very impressed to have a Muggleborn on their Quidditch team," Rain countered.

"I think they would be very impressed if they had seen you play today. Malfoy would be a fool not to have you on the team, at least for this year."

"You seem very optimistic about Malfoy's lack of foolishness," Rain said with a smirk.

"Maybe it's just me. Maybe it's just because I'm able to see past the whole plod purity thing. I don't see why you shouldn't play, just because you're Muggleborn."

Rain stared. "You said 'Muggleborn'!"

"That's what you are, aren't you?" Whitman was confused.

"It's just that almost everyone in Slytherin calls me 'Mudblood'."

Whitman scowled. "That's rubbish pureblood-supremacy. My aunt married a Muggle, and my cousin is in Ravenclaw. She's a brilliant witch and I respect her father for being able to keep his head when his entire world turned upside down with his discovery of the magical world."

Rain smiled. "It's nice to hear that not all of my housemates hate me for something I don't have control of," she said happily.

"Oi, you two!" Malfoy called.

Rain and Whitman looked up from their conversation to find Malfoy beckoning to them. Regulus looked quite pleased, so Rain decided that it would be good news for her.

"You made the team, Bone," Malfoy said reluctantly.

The rest of the team didn't appear to have much of an issue with this fact so Rain suspected that they made sure he didn't use the power of veto to put Whitman on the team out of spite. That pleased her even more.

"You have one chance," he continued snidely. "If we don't win this next match against Ravenclaw, you're off the team, and Whitman, you're on."

"You're joking, right?" asked Whitman incredulously. "I'm rubbish!"

The rest of the team seemed to share the same sentiments, but no one said anything.

"Practice is Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays at five," Malfoy continued, ignoring Whitman. "You will be at every one. _And_," he said, putting a lot of stress on that single word. "You are _not_ to be sitting at the Gryffindor table anymore."

"What!" Rain cried.

"That's the conditions. Mudblood or not, you are a Slytherin and you will _not_ associate with Gryffindors, especially Potter and his friends."

"But Regulus is allowed to talk to Sirius and I don't see anyone stopping Whitman from talking to his cousin!" Rain countered.

"Black is only associating with his brother, and Whitman's cousin is in Ravenclaw. That's the deal, Bone. Take it or leave it."

"Fine!" said Rain. "Then I leave it! There is no way you can convince me that Quidditch is more important than friends. If you decide to change your mind, you can find me with the _Gryffindors_. I am more than willing to adhere to your other guidelines, but the last one is a deal breaker. Goodbye."

And with that, she left the pitch. As soon as she was out of sight, a very satisfying clash of the team bickering amongst themselves could be heard echoing up the field.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh! What's gonna happen? R&R!  
**


	20. Quidditch and Christmas

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Happy Easter! It's not a chocolate egg but it's just as sweet ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Chapter Dedications: **indescribable music** , **EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin** , and **Jacob M**. Thanks for the feedback. And as always, thank you to **CrazyMuggleborn44** for beta-ing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"You WHAT?"

It was breakfast the next day and Rain had just told the Marauders that she gave up her chance to be on the Quidditch team.

"I didn't think his terms were fair," said Rain.

James looked devastated.

"What were his terms?" asked Remus.

"To not associate with Gryffindors."

"WHAT?"

"Potter!" McGonagall snapped from the head table.

James ignored her. "That's bullocks, that is."

"I would watch your language, Potter," said Lily, sitting down next to Rain.

"He has a good reason, Evans," Sirius explained. "Rain was denied a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team just because she's friends with Gryffindors."

"What? That's so unfair!" cried Lily in outrage, surprising James. "You should go to Slughorn, he'll put this right."

Sirius scoffed. "That's your solution to everything, Evans. Tell a teacher."

"He's head of Slytherin house," Lily said defensively.

"Don't worry about it," Rain put in, trying to prevent an argument. "I have a feeling Malfoy's going to come crawling back to me any day now."

The Marauders and Lily stared.

"When I left, I heard the rest of the team arguing amongst themselves; none of them want Whitman on the team. No offense to him, but he can't fly to save his life."

"Rain, that's not very nice," Lily scolded.

"Don't worry, Evans, it's true," said a voice behind them, making them jump and causing Peter to fall out of his seat.

"Whitman!" Rain cried, shocked. "What are you doing over here?"

"We came to tell you the good news," said Regulus, stepping out from the bulky sixth year.

"Good news?" Sirius asked his brother. "What good news?"

Regulus sat down next to Sirius, grinning. "Rain's on the team!" he said, unable to hold it in any longer.

"But Malfoy…"

"The rest of the team went berserk when Rain left the pitch. We've never seen a Keeper that good. Malfoy tried to tell Chris here that he was on the team in Rain's place—"

"But I told him he was delusional," Christopher Whitman interrupted. "Even I know I'm rubbish at Quidditch. He's being prejudiced; we all know he wouldn't set the same guidelines if Rain was pureblood or even half-blood."

"In the end, the team convinced him to let you on," Regulus finished, turning to Rain. "So what do you say?"

Rain looked to Lily and the Marauders. She was met with five encouraging nods.

"You got it!" Rain said.

"Is that an American term?" Regulus asked, head cocked to one side, perplexed. "I don't understand, does that mean you'll join the team?"

"It sure does!"

* * *

After that day, Rain trained hard for the next match against Ravenclaw. Malfoy pushed her harder than anyone else on the team, insisting that she had to get up to the same level as everyone else if they were going to win the next match. Anyone else would have been totally outraged at the way Rain had to constantly dodge Bludgers while simultaneously saving goals under impossible conditions, and indeed, the Marauders were the most outraged.

"How can that slimy git treat you like that?" James raged one Thursday evening.

"He's my captain," Rain said simply, scarfing down her mashed potatoes as she hadn't had time to eat before practice and was very hungry.

"That's no excuse," said Remus, annoyed at her nonchalance. "He's working you to exhaustion."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "I'll bet he's just hoping you'll quit from all the pressure."

"Well I'm not going you quit, am I?" Rain said defiantly. "When I help win us this next match against Ravenclaw, I'll be able to sleep in my dormitory again, and not a single Slytherin will be able to say a bad word against me."

"But Rain, you should take a stand against this mistreatment," Remus pleaded.

"I _am _taking a stand," she insisted. "Malfoy doesn't want me on his team, but by me refusing to quit, he's stuck with me. When we win the match, he'll have no reason to continue treating me the way he is."

"But, Rain," James tried, but she cut him off.

"I'm not like you, James. I'm not a Gryffindor, I don't solve conflicts by marching up to them. I'm a Slytherin, we're sly and cunning, this is what we do. I'm appearing to take the abuse Malfoy sends my way, but in reality, I'm setting him up to look the fool."

The Marauders just stared at her in disbelief.

"How are you going to make him look like a fool?" Peter asked.

"Well, all this crazy training is actually making me better. I can dodge a Bludger while saving a goal at the same time in the craziest of ways. He thinks he's damaging me by putting on all the strain, but I'm used to it, just look at how far I've come since September."

It had only been three months but Rain had already caught up to the level of fourth year, all except Potions, which she still wasn't very good at. She was greatly relieved that she didn't have to study quite as hard anymore, especially since joining the Quidditch team, as it was taking up three nights a week.

In the end, the boys had to give up and concede that Rain probably knew what she was doing.

* * *

That weekend was a Hogsmead trip and so Malfoy had canceled that evening's practice. Rain was very excited to go to the village as it was almost Christmas and wanted to get her brother a magical gift.

"You should get him some sweets from Honeydukes," Remus suggested. "Like those levitating sherbert balls or some pepper imps! I'll bet he'd find some fun in those!"

"Why is that?" Rain asked.

"Obviously, you've never eaten any," said James.

"If you suck on a sherbert ball, you levitate off the ground a few inches," said Peter. "And if you eat a pepper imp, you can breathe fire for a little while!"

"That does sound pretty awesome," said Rain. "But I was thinking something a little more lasting."

"You could get him a broomstick!" James suggested.

"I can't afford my own broomstick at the moment, Prongs, how would I buy one for my brother who wouldn't even know what to do with it?"

"I'll bet he could figure it out," James pouted.

"What about an owl?" asked Sirius. "He'd probably love to have his own to send you letters and stuff."

"Yeah, but I can't afford one of those either," said Rain. "I don't have a lot left from this year, and I still need to get him a birthday present in June."

"What about something from Zonko's?" Peter suggested.

"Maybe..." said Rain.

In the end, they decided to just go there and see what caught their eye.

There certainly was a lot to catch everyone's eye in Hogsmead just before the holidays. Everything was decorated for the festive season, sprigs of holly and mistletoe outside every shop, wreaths of poinsettias decorated every lamp post and everything was red and green. The entire village looked quite like a Christmas card.

"This is amazing!" Rain exclaimed.

"Yeah, just look at it all!" Sirius cheered.

"Look, everything is on sale," Peter pointed.

The Marauders looked at what he was pointing at. Sure enough every shop window had an 'On Sale!' sign flashing Christmas colours.

"Brilliant!" cried James. "Let's go to Zonko's first!"

"Prongs, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Remus.

"What?"

"Rain still has to get her brother something for Christmas."

"Oh," James blushed. "Alright, Rain, where to first?"

"Um... I dunno, let's just window shop for a bit till I see something Dustin would like."

The boys nodded at this and they started off down the street.

Nearly everything Rain thought her brother would like was much too expensive; owls, broomsticks, even some toys that are meant for children were too expensive.

"I knew I shouldn't have spent all my gold on sweets last trip," Rain moaned. "I can't even buy him a toy wand."

"I could lend you some gold," James offered.

"Thanks, Prongs, but I don't feel right about that..." she trailed off as she saw something in the window of a robes shop. "I _have _to see that!"

With that, she dashed into the store, leaving her fellow Marauders looking quite confused. Shrugging at each other, they went into the store after her. She was talking to a shop assistant when they entered.

"Excuse me, miss," Rain said politely. "Could you tell me about the robes on display in the window, there?"

"Why, certainly," said the witch, smiling. "You have good taste. These robes are bewitched to become whatever the wearer feels like wearing that day. They can become longer, or shorter, even change colour and style, any future Auror's dream! Unfortunately, no one has been buying them lately so the price has gone up, even during the sale."

"Why is no one buying them?" Rain asked.

"Well, because of the spell on them, they are rather delicate and prone to tearing if handled too roughly. Which is sort of a given with Aurors. Also, because they are so delicate, they must be hand washed, rather than with a spell, like most wizards do."

"Can they be washed with a Muggle washing machine?" Rain asked.

"Why, yes, actually they can," said the witch, obviously amazed that Rain would know anything about Muggles. "Are you Muggleborn then?"

"Sure am," Rain said proudly.

"I see..." the witch said with a hint of confusion. Rain noticed her eying the Slytherin scarf around her neck.

Ignoring this, Rain asked, "May I try it on?"

"Certainly!" the witch said, recovering from her confusion.

Rain went into the dressing room, and two minutes later came out to show her friends.

"Looking good, Rain," said Sirius waggling his eyebrows. Rain scoffed at him.

"Make them change into something else," Peter suggested.

"Just pinch the end of the left sleeve and think of what you want it to look like," instructed the assistant.

Rain did as she was told and imagined artistically faded black jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie. A moment later she stood in front of them, wearing exactly that.

"Nice," said Remus.

"You look funny," said Sirius. James and Peter nodded in agreement.

"I do not," said Rain looking in the mirror. "I think I look rather cool, actually."

Three of the five Marauders burst out laughing.

Remus just shook his head at their antics while Rain turned back to the dressing room, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'purebloods' under her breath. When she came out again in her school robes and cloak, the magic robes over one arm, the boys had finally calmed down. Upon seeing her again, however, they burst out laughing again.

Rain shook her head and turned to the assistant. "How much?" she asked.

"Five Galleons and seven Sickles," she said, taking the robes from her.

Rain got out her money pouch and dumped her remaining money in her open palm. Her heart sank. "I've only got two Galleons and fifteen Knuts... never mind, some other time, then."

She turned to leave when suddenly the Marauders were standing in front of her, each holding something out to her. Upon closer inspection, Rain saw that James, Sirius, and Peter each held out a Galleon while Remus held out a hand full of what had to be fourteen Knuts and six Sickles.

"Boys, I can't take that from you," she protested.

"Yes you can," said James steering her back towards the assistant.

"We'd like to buy those robes," Sirius said to the witch, putting his Galleon on the counter.

James, Remus, and Peter followed suit, placing their money on the counter as well. James nudged Rain.

"Go on, then," he said. "It can be a gift from all of us."

Rain smiled. "Oh alright then," she said, then placed the last of her gold on the counter with the rest. The boys cheered in delight at their victory.

* * *

**A/N: I know most of you were eager for some more Rain/Regulus moments, and I'm sorry to disappoint. However, you can look forward to a little of that in the coming chapters ;) Now to the fun business of your reviews. Unfortunately, I haven't been getting as much feedback as I usually do, and frankly I'm disappointed ;) So get reviewing, people! R&R!  
**


	21. The Three Broomsticks

**A/N: Okay, don't hate me, I know I haven't updated since April, but it's here now and I really think you are all gonna love it, my beta **CrazyMuggleborn44** certainly did, according to her, she went mad with joy so...**

**Also, I have changed something in Chapter 2 you all might want to have a look at. Happy reading!  
**

**Chapter Dedications: **indescribable music**, **Silent Whisper**, **mEEEm**, **thecompletebookworm**, **Yune - The Ravenclaw Writer**, **ForeverInsignificant**,** brunette-in-black**, **Woodrow Rynne**, **LadyOblivious**, **TZD00M83**, **xxlilmusicxx**, and a very special dedication to **Jacob M. **who reviewed Chapter 20 SIX TIMES! I'm sorry I couldn't respond to you, Jacob but I admire your enthusiasm!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"You'll have to visit for Christmas, then," Rain was saying as the Marauders left the robe shop. "Dustin will want to meet you."

"I want to meet him, too," said James.

"Yeah, he seems like an alright bloke," agreed Sirius.

Peter stared at the two of them, bewildered. "But we hardly know anything about him," he said, confused. "How do you know that he's alright?"

Rain glared. "There's nothing wrong with my brother!" she shouted.

"I didn't say there was!" said Peter hastily, cowering behind Remus. "I was just wondering how Prongs and Padfoot knew anything about him..."

"Well any Muggle who can learn things about the wizarding community and keep their head about it, really has some nerve," said James, shaking his head at Peter.

"Yeah," Sirius continued, "and anyone who sends his sister prank materials in the post, and then demand a blow-by-blow of the chaos it wreaks is all right by me."

"Oh," Peter said in a small voice, still eying Rain and hiding behind Remus.

"Oh, get a grip on yourself, Wormtail," said the werewolf exasperatedly, shoving the smaller boy off of him. "What do we all say to getting a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

James and Sirius cheered in agreement, Peter nodded mutely, and Rain merely shrugged, not having any gold left to buy anything, but deciding to tag along anyhow.

They entered the warm pub and removed their scarves and gloves. James, Sirius and Remus walked up to the bar to buy the drinks while Rain and Peter went to find seats. As they passed a group of Slytherin girls sitting together, the sound of raucous laughter filled their ears.

"Hey, Pettigrew!" said a fifth year girl sitting at the table. "I don't think Bone fancies you."

Peter jumped and stared at her with wide eyes. "W-what?" he stuttered nervously.

"I saw you standing under the mistletoe waiting for Bone to be caught there with you just now," said the girl. Rain suddenly recognized her as Lucius Malfoy's girlfriend, Narcissa Black. "I hate to tell you, Pettigrew, but you're way too ugly and cowardly for _anybody_ to fancy kissing you, even a Mudblood."

"I-I'm not..." Peter continued to stammer, face bright red.

"Not what? Cowardly?" Narcissa laughed. "Pettigrew, if bravery were brains, you'd be even stupider than you are now, and that's saying something."

The other girls laughed rudely. Peter said nothing and continued to flush deep scarlet.

"Shut up, Narcissa!" Rain said after determining that Peter was obviously not going to stand up for himself. "Everyone knows that you and Malfoy are together only because your parents demand it."

Narcissa turned pink and scowled. "At least I_ have_ a boyfriend, Bone. Or maybe you do like cowardly rats like Pettigrew after all."

Peter's eyes went wide at the rat comment and started stammering uncontrollably.

"How _did_ you end up in Gryffindor, Pettigrew? You have as much backbone as the giant squid."

The girls all laughed brainlessly.

"And what of _your_ backbone, Cissy?" came a voice behind Rain and Peter. Sirius had returned, along with James and Remus. The barely controlled anger in his voice was quite obvious as he continued. "Picking on an easy target like Peter because you know he won't fight back. Doesn't sound very brave to me."

Narcissa bristled. "Mind your own business, Sirius. I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh really?" Sirius retorted. "Because I came over here to find you bad-mouthing one of my mates. I think that makes it my business."

Narcissa stood and placed herself nose to nose with her cousin. "Butt out!" she spat. "_You're _no better than a Mudblood. Filthy blood-traitor!"

Sirius drew himself up proudly as the brainless girls started giggling again, but before he could retort, Rain got in Narcissa's face, pushing Sirius aside.

"I can't believe how prejudice you pure-bloods are!" Rain yelled in her face. "If this were the Muggle world and you said something as foul mouthed as that, Sirius and I would be well within our rights to give you a good slap across the face. But as we're not in the Muggle world, I think I'll curse you instead."

Narcissa instantly drew her wand in defence of Rain's statement. Behind her, the brainless girls did the same, and behind Rain, the Marauders drew theirs. Rain, however, stood calmly in the middle, wand untouched. She smirked.

"I didn't say I would do it right now, _Cissy_," Rain taunted, using her family's pet name for her.

"Don't call me that!" Narcissa spat.

Rain smirked again, continuing as though she hadn't been interrupted. "I'll get you one day. You won't know before it happens, but you won't like it when it does."

And then she walked away, the rest of the Marauders following, wands still out, looking warily behind them, cautious of an attack from behind.

A few people stared as they sat down, but they paid them no heed.

"Why must you always make enemies of your housemates, Rain?" Remus asked as they sat down and James and Sirius passed around butterbeers.

"I don't make enemies of them, they make enemies of me," Rain said indignantly accepting a mug from Sirius.

"How do you figure that?" James asked, holding back a snort.

"If they weren't so rude to everyone who isn't in Slytherin, I wouldn't hate them so much."

"Then you're going to be every Slytherin's enemy," Remus countered.

"No I'm not, Regulus is my friend."

"Speaking of whom," Sirius said smiling. He nodded towards the door.

Rain whipped around so fast, she cricked her neck. Wincing, she looked across the crowd searching for Regulus. Sirius and James snickered, and Rain determined from that, that Regulus had never been there.

"So you _do_ fancy my brother," Sirius declared.

Rain turned bright red and stared at her mug of butterbeer without responding.

"Ha! I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Padfoot," said Remus, smiling. "Does he fancy you back?" he asked Rain. "Do you know?"

"I dunno," she said reluctantly. "But even if he does, it's not like we can be together."

"Why not?" Sirius practically shouted.

James hit him in the shoulder. "Tone it down a bit would you, Pads."

"Sorry," Sirius said sheepishly. He lowered his voice. "Why not?"

"Well, I've given it some thought," Rain said. "Our housemates already give him grief for having lunch with me, how would it be for him if he starts dating what they see as a second-class human?"

"He wouldn't care," said Sirius, "and I know for a _fact_ that you don't."

"Okay, well what about your mother?" Rain countered. Sirius paled, so did James. "Regulus has told me a bit about your mum and from just that bit, I know that I _never_ want to meet her. And I shudder to think what she would do to Regulus if he started dating a Muggleborn."

"She wouldn't _do_ anything to him exactly, she'd probably just disown him or something. But if he loves you, he won't care."

"Then we get back to our original issue," Rain said. "What if he doesn't fancy me in return?"

"Why are you worrying about that?" James asked. "If you don't take a chance, you'll never know. For example:"

He turned to face a table across the pub from them and shouted, "EVANS!"

Lily looked up from her friends at the table they were all crowded around. "What?" she called back, annoyed.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" James asked, still shouting at the top of his voice. Most of the pub had stopped to listen.

"Not in a million years, Potter," Lily responded coolly and turned back to her friends.

The students crowding the Three Broomsticks tittered with laughter before returning to their conversations.

"See," said James as if that answered all of Rain's concerns.

"See what?" Rain asked. "All I saw was you getting rejected by Lily. _Again_."

"But you missed the part were she's mad about me."

"Where was that?"

"Give it a week, she'll be all over me."

"That's what you said last week. And the week before that. And the week before—"

"Okay I get it!" James cut her off. The other Marauders snickered.

Remus checked his watch. "We should head up to Zonko's before it gets dark."

"Okay," said Peter, draining his mug and standing up.

The others followed suit, and Rain led the way to the door.

As she went to pull open the door, someone came in from outside and crashed right into her and she went down.

"Oh, Merlin! Rain I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Regulus asked from somewhere above her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, staring to get up.

Regulus offered her a hand and helped her the rest of the way up. He dusted her off, a little. "Are you sure, you're okay?"

"It's okay, I'm fine, don't worry I just—" Rain broke off when she heard a loud chorus of 'Oooooooh!' from two of the boys behind her.

She looked to find both James and Sirius staring at something above her head, identical smirks on their faces. Rain didn't have to look up to know what was above her head.

"Mistletoe," Regulus observed.

"Y-yeah," Rain stammered, looking into his eyes. She couldn't help but notice that they were a lovely shade of blue. She tried to think of something more intelligent to say, but it was hard to do while her heart was beating in her throat.

Before she could gather her wits together to form a coherent thought, his lips were on hers and all thought of coherency was tossed out the window. Her eyes slid closed and she practically melted into him. It was a chaste kiss and the moment lasted barely two seconds, but in that time, Rain felt like she had turned to mush.

When he pulled away, she felt both giddy and sad. Giddy that she had just kissed Regulus Black, and sad that it was over.

* * *

**A/N: Well? does it make up for my uber long absence? Review and let me know! R&R!  
**


	22. Hawks Have Talons

**A/N: My only excuse for being late is that I was working for the last month, so hate me if you want. I have a buttload of money now so I can take it :) Thank you to my beta, **CrazyMuggleborn44**, for helping me with one part of this chapter that bugged the living hell out of me. Props.**

**Chapter Dedications:** Tobi's Only Girl**, ****, **mEEEm**, **lolly59034**, **brainyravenclaw5**, and **Jacob M**. Thanks for your feedback.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Rain cried, waving her wand. This time, instead of a puff of light, a large bird soared out of the tip of her wand.

James and Sirius whooped and clapped.

The Patronus soared in a loop before landing weightlessly on Rain's shoulder. She was nearly blinded by it's brightness, but she could make out it's size and the shape of it's beak, and determined that it was a hawk.

"Wow, Rain," came Remus' voice from behind her.

She turned to find that both Remus and Peter had come to see her practice her Patronus one last time before they all went on holiday.

"What did you think about this time?" James asked.

"We only ask because all the other thoughts you used before didn't seem to be working," added Remus.

"Yeah, his one must have been really happy," Sirius concluded.

Rain blushed as she remembered the happy thought she had used to conjure the Patronus.

Sirius noticed the change in her complexion and put the two together. "Were you thinking about Regulus under the mistletoe?" he asked with a knowing grin.

Rain's face turned tomato-red and she nodded mutely.

"Ha! I knew it!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, leave her alone, Padfoot," Remus said exasperated. He turned to Rain. "So are you two going out now?"

Sirius perked up excitedly.

Rain's hawk Patronus dimmed slightly as she frowned but didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" James asked, concerned that the topic would depress her enough that her Patronus would loose some of it's light.

"I don't know if we could work out," Rain said finally, sitting down on the grass.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus. "He obviously fancies you back."

"Yeah," James added. "He _kissed_ you!"

"It's not that..." she trailed off.

"It's their social standings," said Sirius, catching on to what was depressing Rain. "He's pureblood, raised on pro-pureblood morals, and she's Muggleborn."

"I thought we agreed that he wouldn't care about that," James recalled. "Wasn't it about two minutes before he kissed her that we discussed this?"

"Yeah," said Rain as her Patronus dimmed some more. "But I can't stop thinking that no good can come from this."

"Everything will be fine," said Remus.

"Yeah, just relax," James added.

"Moony's right," said Sirius. "Things are gonna turn out fine."

"Okay," Rain said reluctantly as her Patronus faded out of existence.

* * *

The next afternoon found all five Marauders on the Hogwarts Express headed toward Kings Cross. James had bought them all sweets from the lunch trolley and they were munching through them while chatting happily.

"First, we'll spend Christmas day with our own families," James was saying. " Except for Padfoot, who will be spending it with my family."

"Why won't you be spending it with your family, Padfoot?" Rain asked.

"I think you've noticed that my family doesn't like me very much," Sirius explained.

"Right."

"Anyway," James continued. "As I was saying; Next I think you should all come to the Christmas party my parents are throwing at Potter Manor that evening. In fact, your whole families are invited."

"Except mine," Sirius added.

"Well, Regulus can come if he wants to," James amended. "And Andromeda, Ted and Dora."

"Who are they?" asked Rain.

"My favourite cousin, her husband and her daughter," Sirius explained with a smile.

"I thought you said your family didn't like you, how can you have a favourite?" Rain questioned with a teasing smile.

"Haha," Sirius said sarcastically, then grinned. "Actually, Andromeda isn't like the rest of my family. To be fair, though, there are a _couple_ of decent people I'm related to, but not many."

"And Andromeda?" Rain asked.

"She married Ted Tonks, a Muggleborn," Sirius stated simply.

"Really?" Rain's heart soared with hope. "How did your family react?"

"My dear mother removed her from the family tree and refused to add Nymphadora when she was born."

"Oh, that's terribly cruel of her."

"It's okay though. Andy is well clear of our family now, and Dora doesn't have to grow up in that environment. I know why you're so interested in this topic, though," Sirius added knowingly.

"Well, if Andromeda can _marry_ a Muggleborn and the worst she gets is disownment from people she didn't want to be related to in the _first_ place, then maybe things could work out for me and Regulus," Rain explained, confirming Sirius' speculation.

"So are you coming to the Christmas party, Talon?" James asked looking at Rain, who stared back at him, confused.

"Who, me?" Rain asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you," James said grinning.

"Why did you call me 'Talon'?"

"Because you wanted a Marauder name," he said simply.

"Okay, but why 'Talon'?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Remus asked. "Your Patronus is a hawk."

"And hawks have talons," Peter piped up making the connection. "Good one, Prongs!"

"Do you like the name?" James asked.

"Yeah, I do, actually," Rain said. "It sounds fierce."

Sirius snorted.

"Did you want to comment, Padfoot?" Rain retorted with a smile. "Your name sounds like a kitten's name."

Peter squealed with laughter, while James and Remus snickered at Sirius' expense.

"Oh, real mature," Sirius scoffed.

Rain and James exchanged a look and gasped dramatically.

"Padfoot is talking about being _mature_!" James said in mock shock.

Rain suddenly burst out laughing. She fell out of her seat and on the floor laughing hysterically. The boys stared at her, confused.

"What's so funny, Talon?" Remus asked when she stopped for breath.

"Sirius is being serious," she said, still giggling.

James, Remus and Peter burst out laughing.

* * *

When there was only about twenty minutes until they reached London, the compartment door slid open. Regulus stood there, his eyes on Rain.

"Hey, Reg," Sirius greeted. "What d'you need?"

"I need to speak with Rain for a minute," he said quietly, looking at her.

James nudged Rain, grinning knowingly.

"Okay," Rain said, getting up. She turned to the Marauders. "I'll meet you on the platform and I can introduce my parents to yours."

"Sure thing, Talon," James said while the others nodded.

Rain followed Regulus out of the compartment and down the train.

"Talon?" he queried.

"Pet name."

"Ah."

They walked in silence for a moment before Rain asked a question of her own.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Not here," he said quietly. "There's an empty compartment ahead."

He led her to the very back of the train to the only empty compartment. While Rain sat down, Regulus closed the door and drew the shutters closed.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Rain asked when he finally sat down opposite her.

"I don't want Narcissa to see us."

"Why?"

"Because she'll tell my mother, and I'd rather she not find this out at the present time. Or at all for that matter."

"Find what out, exactly?" Rain's heart was suddenly beating very hard.

"Well, about...er...us?" the answer came out like a question.

"And what are we, Regulus?" She wanted him to say it, she needed him to tell her that he was her boyfriend because she desperately wanted him to be.

"We're...er..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head and turning a bit pink.

Rain thought he looked so cute, the way he couldn't figure out what to say. She decided to help him out. Instead of sitting across from him, she got up and sat next to him, her face inches from his.

"Er..." he said, startled.

Before he could say anything else, and before she lost her nerve, Rain firmly planted her lips on his, successfully shutting him up.

When they broke apart, Regulus' face was as red as a Gryffindor's Quidditch robes and Rain was a little more than pleased with herself.

"W-what was that f-for?" he stammered.

"Because you got to kiss me the other day, so I thought I'd return the favour," Rain said, not knowing where her words came from. "That, and I really wanted to."

"Oh..." he said, stunned.

"So what was your answer?" she asked sweetly.

"Er... what was the question?"

"What are we?"

"Oh, that. Right...well..." he seemed breathless after the shocking kiss. He took a deep steadying breath. "Well I had originally planned to ask you how you felt about me, as I was concerned that what happened before was just a mistletoe thing, and you didn't really react the way I thought you would."

It was true, when he had kissed her, Rain had completely froze up and had to be dragged out of the Three Broomsticks by the Marauders in a very humiliating fashion. Her only consolation was that no one but the Marauders had seen what transpired under the mistletoe.

"But now I think I have a fairly good idea, so now I'd like to ask you something," he continued.

Rain found herself fascinated with how easily he bounced back from his earlier discomfort. "Ask away," she invited.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted.

Rain thought at that moment, if she were to cast a Patronus, it would be able to turn night into day with it's light. She was too happy for speech. Instead she threw her arms around her new boyfriend and planted another kiss on him.

* * *

**A/N: So, show of hands, who thinks there's going to be a bunch of drama soon? R&R!  
**


	23. Family Matters

**A/N: Hey there all my fans from all over the world. Here's 23 back from my wonderful beta, **CrazyMuggleborn44**, just yesterday. Hope you love it!**

**Chapter Dedications: **brainyravenclaw5**, **Angie-at-OtAku(.)com**,** Jacob M**, and **megane793**. Thank you all for yopur feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

When the train arrived at Kings Cross station, Rain wanted to hold Regulus' hand as they disembarked, but she knew it would get them both in trouble with his mother. Instead, she dragged her trunk off the train behind him.

While still in the hustle of students trying to find their parents, Regulus turned to her and spoke under cover of all the noise.

"Rain, I'm going to have to explain myself to my mother, and if you happen to overhear anything I say, or if Sirius tells you I said something awful, I need you to understand that it's all lies. I really care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm going to need to say terrible things about you to her."

"But why would you need to explain yourself," Rain asked, distressed at the position she was putting him in.

"Because all of Slytherin has seen us hanging out together, and I'll be a goblin's uncle if Narcissa doesn't say anything about a Muggleborn in our house."

"Mudblood, you mean?" Rain said sourly. Regulus winced.

"I promised you, that word would never pass my lips. It hasn't yet and I don't plan to let it any time soon."

"But won't it be suspicious if everyone is verbally abusing me except you?"

"I can manage without saying that word."

"Alright, but don't get hurt on my account, I'm not worth that."

Regulus, who had been looking through the crowd on the pretext of looking for his family, suddenly snapped around to stare at her incredulously.

"You are worth all the trouble I go to," he said seriously. "If you weren't, I wouldn't be going to the trouble."

Rain opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey, Regulus! They're over here!"

The couple looked up to see Narcissa Black waving to Regulus and pointing to someone in the crowd. Rain looked to where she was pointing and saw the most unpleasant looking people she had ever come across.

Three women so alike in appearance, they must be family. The first two looked like sisters and were much older than the third, who looked as though she had only recently left Hogwarts. One woman had her hand on the third's shoulder in what Rain could only assume was an affectionate manner. The other woman, however was scowling at something in the crowd.

Rain followed her gaze and found herself looking at a very happy group of people. She recognized James and his parents before she realized what the woman's problem must be; Sirius was standing with them, telling jokes and laughing.

The woman must be Sirius and Regulus' mother, and the other two, their aunt and cousin.

"I'd better go," Regulus said, looking at his family darkly. "Bellatrix is about twenty times worse than Narcissa about Muggles, Muggleborns and blood-traitors."

"Right," said Rain sadly. "I'll miss you."

"And I, you," he said softly. Then he scowled at her before running to meet up with Narcissa.

From where she was standing and despite the noise level around her, Rain could clearly hear Narcissa's next comment.

"Why were you talking to that Mudblood?" she accused.

"_She_ was talking to _me_. _I_ was merely putting her in her place."

"Oh is that what that was?" she said dubiously. "Because it looked like you were getting cozy with filth."

As they started walking away, their voices faded into the rest of the babble around them and Rain couldn't hear Regulus' next retort.

Instead of following them, like she felt inclined to do, she walked towards where she saw the Potters and Sirius.

"Talon!" James called when he spotted her approaching.

"Hey, Prongs," Rain called back. "Where are Wormtail and Moony?"

"Moony's parents were gonna be late for something so he couldn't wait for you, and I think Wormtail forgot that you wanted your parents to meet his," Sirius answered.

"Speaking of parents," James said to Rain. "I haven't officially introduced you to mine."

He turned to his parents who were smiling at the three of them.

"Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Rainnina Bone. We call her Talon, though," he added, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you," Rain said, holding out her hand.

"Likewise," said Mr. Potter, shaking it.

"It's very nice to meet you, dear," said Mrs. Potter, ignoring Rain's hand and hugging her instead.

"Er... you too, Mrs. Potter," Rain said awkwardly as James and Sirius started laughing.

"Speaking of parents, again," said Sirius. "Do you know where yours are, Talon?"

Rain looked around but she couldn't spot her brother's familiar excited face which she imagined would be beaming right in her face at that moment if he were there.

"I don't see my family anywhere," she said. "They're probably on the Muggle side of the barrier."

"Oh, yes, that's right," said Mr. Potter. "You're Muggleborn aren't you? You were the girl who asked James and Sirius how to get onto the platform this summer, is that right."

"Yes, sir," said Rain, smiling. "Right on both accounts."

"Well, let's see if we can help you find your family."

"Speaking of family," said Rain as they walked towards the queue waiting to leave the platform. "I saw yours, Padfoot."

"What?" Sirius asked harshly.

"Er... Your mother, aunt, and cousins. D'you think they'll be looking for you?"

"I doubt it," he said sourly. "I stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas my first year, so they expect that every year. I go with Prongs instead."

"Oh, Padfoot, I don't think that's how it is," Rain said sadly. "Your mother was glaring at you since you got off the train, I'm sure of it."

"Well, bully for her. I'm spending Christmas with the Potters whether she likes it or not."

"I'm sorry," Rain murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, Talon, I'm sorry," Sirius' expression suddenly became remorseful. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Hey, Padfoot," James said teasingly. "What's with the uncharacteristic apology? You practicing for when Talon's your sister?"

"What?" Rain and Sirius both cried at the same time.

James laughed. "You see, when Talon and Regulus get married, she'll be your sister-in-law."

Sirius grinned. "That would be one more family member I actually like," he said wistfully.

"I think you boys are thinking too far ahead," Rain said, shoving Sirius playfully.

"So, Rainnina," said Mr. Potter. "What year are you in?"

"I'm in fourth."

"And I assume you're in Gryffindor, like our boys here," he said smiling affectionately at the boys in question.

Said boys exchanged a look and then watched Rain with concern.

"No, sir," said Rain quietly. "I'm in Slytherin."

"I'm sorry, I assumed..." he trailed off lamely.

At that moment, they had reached the head of the queue and were allowed to pass into Muggle London.

"Rain!" Rain looked up at the sound of her brother's voice and a second later he collided with her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Dustin!" she said happily, hugging him. "Have you been waiting here long?"

"Not too long," he answered. "I found somebody to talk to while we waited. Apparently her sister goes to Hogwarts too, _and_ she goes to the same school as me! She's alright until you hear her talk about her sister; I think she's jealous 'cause she's a Muggle."

"Who is it, did you ask her name?"

"Yeah, it was uh... Petunia."

"Petunia what? Maybe I know her sister."

"Uh..." he thought about it a second. "Oh I remember, it was Evans."

James looked up at the last word and Sirius smirked.

"I think I _do_ know her sister," Rain said also smirking at James. "Lily. She's in two of my classes and tutors me in Potions."

"And Prongs moons over her all the time," Sirius said grinning.

"Who?" Dustin asked.

"James," Rain said also grinning. "So, Dustin, where are mum and John?"

"Over here," Dustin said leading the way. "Oh, it looks like the Evans' are still there, you can meet Petunia, she's nice, you'll like her."

Rain, Sirius and the Potters followed Dustin through the crowd.

"Mom," Dustin called. "I found her."

Tammy turned and spotted her daughter, ran to her and smothered her in hugs and kisses.

"Mum, geroff. You're embarrassing me," Rain cried while James and Sirius laughed.

"I missed you so much, Rain," Tammy sobbed clinging tighter. "I think you've grown since I saw you last."

"Yeah, mum, I'm fourteen, I'll be doing that for awhile still."

"Oh, my baby has a British accent now!" she gushed. "I can't believe you're so different all of a sudden!"

"Come on, mom, let her breathe," Dustin said, tugging on her arm.

Tammy let go and gave Rain a watery smile.

"Oh, mum, I wanted to introduce you to someone. These are my mates, James Potter and Sirius Black," she pointed to each in turn. "I also wanted you to meet James' parents cos they invited us to a Christmas party."

At that, Mr. and Mrs. Potter introduced themselves and chatted with Rain's parents, but Rain wasn't paying attention. Instead, Dustin was dragging Rain over to a sullen looking girl with blonde hair. Behind the girl were two people who must be her parents. The father had blonde hair like her, but the mother had dark red hair like Lily.

"Hey, Petunia," Dustin said, smiling. "I want you to meet my sister."

Rain could tell that Dustin was smitten with the beautiful young girl, but she didn't really like the way Petunia glared at her.

"Hi, I'm Rain," Rain said holding out her hand. She was determined to be nice to this girl for Lily's sake.

Petunia ignored Rain's hand and glared some more. "So you go to that _freak_ school too, do you?" she spat snidely.

"Excuse me?" Rain was floored. The only people to talk to her like that were pureblood wizards who hated anything Muggle. Now she was being treated the same way by a Muggle who obviously hated anything Wizard.

"You heard me," she sneered. "You're a freak and you go to a school for freaks to keep normal people like us safe."

"How can you talk that way?" Rain shot back. "Your own sister is a witch."

"She's not a witch, she's a _freak_. Just like the rest of you."

And with that, she turned her back on Rain, James and Sirius, and stuck her nose in the air. Rain, Dustin, James, and Sirius moved away from the horrible girl.

"I thought you said she was nice, mate," Sirius said to Dustin, who was now glaring at the back of Petunia's head.

"She was nice to _me_," he said angrily. "She is so _shallow_!"

"Yeah, you could step in a puddle of her and not get your feet wet," Rain commented. "She's just like the others in my house except opposite."

"I can't believe Evans has to put up with that on a regular basis," James said, shaking his head.

"What do I have to put up with, Potter?" came a voice behind them.

They all turned to find Lily with her trunk and owl standing there, eyes narrowed at James.

Dustin stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Dustin Mackenzie, you must be Lily Evans."

Lily shook his hand with a surprised expression, nodding.

"We were just discussing how unfortunate it is that you have to put up with a sister like yours on a regular basis," Dustin continued. "I was talking to her before and thought she was really nice, but then she met my sister and was very rude to her. I don't think she's very nice anymore."

At that, he turned bright red and walked away back to his and Rain's parents who were still talking to the Potters.

Rain started laughing as he walked away.

"Was that your brother, Rain?" Lily asked, staring at him.

"Yes he is," Rain said, still giggling a little. "I think he fancies you."

James suddenly scowled at Dustin.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked nervously.

"Because he rambles like that when he meets girls he finds pretty."

"Lily, there you are," they looked up to find Mrs. Evans smiling down at them. "Come on, dear, we're going to granddad's for tea."

"Alright, mum. I'm coming," Lily said and turned back to Rain. "I guess I'll see you when we get back."

"Sure thing, Lils."

"Oh, Evans," James said suddenly.

"For the millionth time, Potter, I will _not_ go on a date with you," Lily said before he could continue.

"No, it wasn't that," James said, crestfallen. "I just wanted to invite you and your family to a Christmas party at my house on Christmas day. There will be food and crackers and puddings and everything. I've invited a bunch of people."

"Oh," Lily said, surprised.

"We'd love to go," said Mrs. Evans. "How would we get there?"

"Er... I'll figure that out and get back to you," said James.

"Okay, dear, I look forward to it. Come on Lily, or we'll be late for granddad."

"Alright, bye, Rain. And...er...thanks, Potter."

James grinned brightly. "No problem, Evans. Oh one more thing."

Lily stopped walking and faced him expectantly.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked, smiling.

"You ruined it, Potter," Lily said shaking her head. She walked away with her family without answering.

"Is that a yes or a no?" James called after her.

"That would be no," Rain said smirking.

"What did she mean by 'ruined it'?" he asked. "What did I ruin?"

"The moment," Rain said. It was obvious to her.

"What moment?"

"The moment where you two were being nice to each other," she explained. "In that moment, she thought that you had matured a little."

"Being mature is overrated," he huffed.

"But Lily obviously wants you to be more mature."

"She does?"

"Boys!" Rain cried throwing her arms in the air. "Clueless!"

"Rain!" Tammy called. "It's time to go."

"Alright, mum!" she called back. She turned to James and Sirius. "I'll see you at the Christmas party."

"Yeah, see you," James said absently, like he was thinking about something intently.

"Bye, Talon," Sirius said, giving her a quick hug.

Rain waved and followed her family out of Kings Cross Station.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now. I'll soon post an outtake from Dustin's point of view while he waits for his sister on the platform. R&R!**


	24. Stuffed Animals, Chocolate, and Books

**A/N: Hey all, I know it's been forever since my last update, but I finally have it here for you all, and I'm not even gonna bother trying to bore you all with why it's so late (psst: it involves a computer glitch). So here it is. It hasn't been looked over by my beta so if you see any errors, let me know.**

** Chapter Dedications: Nobody reads these anyway, so I'm just gonna stop, unless anyone objects.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"But why can't I have it right now?"

It was Christmas morning and Rain had refused to give Dustin his Christmas present until they were at the Potters' house.

"I told you already," Rain explained patiently. "The gift is from all of us so they should see you open it, too."

"Fine," Dustin said crossing his arms. "In that case, you can't have your present either."

"What?" Rain cried. "Why not?"

"Because I'm going to give it to you when we get to James' when you give me mine. Besides, I have gifts for them too."

"Really? What did you get them?"

"It's sort of a gag gift. I think they'll get a kick out of it."

So instead of exchanging gifts, Rain and Dustin opened the presents their parents gave them and the letters their family in Canada and the States sent them.

From her mother, Rain received a package of mechanical pencils and a new notebook.

"Dustin told me you don't like writing with quills and that you broke your last pencil," Tammy said. "I couldn't figure out what else to get you."

"This is great, mum, thank you," said Rain hugging her.

From John, Rain received a new cell phone (_mobile phone_, Rain corrected herself).

"Oh, er, thanks, John," Rain said awkwardly.

"It's okay," said John. "You don't have to pay the bill, your mom and I will do that. It's so that you can call us on your off hours. It's faster than letters."

"Oh, that's great," Rain said, trying to sound excited and failing.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad," Dustin said. "Muggle electronics don't work at Hogwarts, they go haywire from all the magic in the air."

"Really?" John asked looking at Rain.

"Yeah, John. It's in _Hogwarts; A History_. I thought you read it?"

"I...uh..." John said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I might have...uh...skipped a few chapters. So, Rain, you don't like your present?"

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just that I'll only be able to use it while I'm on holiday."

"Oh, okay."

Dustin received a new skateboard from Tammy and also a mobile from John.

After that, they all ate lunch and then sat in the living room, waiting for someone to come show them how to get to the Potters' home. Rain and Dustin were entertaining themselves by texting each other from the same room.

At one o'clock precisely, the empty fireplace in the living room burst into flames, scaring everyone in the room, including Rain. A moment later a familiar figure appeared, spinning in place, before toppling out onto the hearth.

"Prongs!" Rain cried. "You nearly scared us half to death!"

James got up and dusted himself off, grinning brightly.

"Floo powder!" he exclaimed happily. "Padfoot should be here any second."

As if on queue the fireplace roared to life once more and Sirius stumbled out.

"Not my favourite way to travel," he muttered, brushing himself off.

James and Sirius stood side by side and grinned at their friend and her family brightly.

"So who's ready for a Christmas party?" they said in unison.

Dustin and Rain had already recovered from their shock and both let out whoops of excitement. Tammy and John, however, continued to gape in astonishment.

...

Rain found out, very quickly, that she quite agreed with Sirius in that Floo Powder was definitely _not_ her favourite way to travel.

When she stepped into the fire and shouted "Potter Manor" everything started spinning out of control. And then she fell out onto an extremely plush carpet, dumping ash everywhere.

"Come, dear. Out of the way for the next person," said a familiar voice.

Rain looked up to see Mrs. Potter holding out a hand to help her up. Rain accepted the hand and was pulled off to the side just as Dustin flew out of the fireplace, yelling his head off.

He was covered head to foot in ash and his hair was in disarray. Rain figured she couldn't look much better.

Soon, their parents were standing there, too, looking like they had been Petrified. James and Sirius, however, hadn't returned through the fire.

"Where are Pr—I mean James and Sirius?" Rain asked Mrs. Potter.

"They've gone to collect the Evans'," she explained. "They'll be along soon. _Tergeo_," she added, waving her wand. With one sweep, all of the ash not in the fireplace was siphoned away.

Five minutes later, the fireplace roared to life once more and Lily fell out. Mrs. Potter helped her to her feet and ushered her out of the way as Mrs. Evans came through, soon followed by James and Sirius.

Once Mrs. Potter siphoned off the rest of the ash, everyone started greeting each other properly.

"Hi, Lily," Dustin muttered shyly.

James scowled at him and Rain, seeing a confrontation coming interrupted her brother.

"So, Lily, where's your dad?"

"Oh, well Petunia pitched a fit and said she didn't want to go so dad decided to stay at home with her."

"Well that's too bad for her, isn't it?" said Sirius snidely.

"Padfoot, that's not a very nice thing to say," Rain chastised. "That's Lily's sister."

"But Talon, you didn't hear the rubbish that was coming out of her mouth," Sirius countered.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Rain," said Lily.

"I bet she's jealous," Dustin piped up.

"She is," Lily confirmed. "She wanted to be a witch too, and because she's not, she pretends that she hates everything to do with magic."

"Too much drama for my tastes," Rain replied. "Where are Moony and Wormtail?"

"In the parlour," James answered, leading the way.

"Who are Moony and Wormtail?" Dustin asked.

"Their real names are Remus and Peter," Rain replied. "You haven't met them yet."

They entered the parlour then and were greeted with the sight of the hugest Christmas tree Rain had ever seen indoors. Around which there were armchairs and sofas, and under which was a large pile of presents and a large rump.

"Wormtail, get out of there," James called to the rump. "You're supposed to wait until we're all here to open the presents."

"I was getting impatient," came Peter's muffled voice from under the tree as he crawled back out.

"Merlin, Wormtail," came Remus' voice from the door way. "I leave for one minute and you're already trying to open everyone's gifts?"

"Not everyone's," Peter whined. "Just the ones for me."

"Rain, Dustin, you forgot your presents," Tammy called from the other room.

"I'll go get them," Dustin said and scurried out of the room.

While he went to collect the parcels, everyone found seats around the tree, and James started passing around gifts.

"Don't open them yet," he said, glaring pointedly at Peter.

"I'm back!" Dustin had reappeared with an armload of soot-stained gifts. "The Floo got them messy, just try not to touch the paper too much."

"That's not a problem," James said pulling out his wand and looking shiftily towards the parlour door. "_Tergeo,_" he whispered and the ash was no more.

Dustin gasped. "I thought you weren't supposed to do magic outside school!"

"Hush, kid, do you want me to get in trouble with my parents?"

"He's right, Potter," said Lily with a hint of a glare. "You can actually get expelled for that you know. What about the Trace?"

"My dear Evans, the Trace is nothing if the underaged wizard in question lives with other wizards," James said smoothly, lowering his voice slightly. "It is neither reliable nor accurate."

"Is there something the matter with your voice, Potter? You sound like a bullfrog."

Rain, Sirius and Remus all choked back a laugh while Peter looked concerned and Dustin looked confused. James cleared his throat, looking only slightly put out, and clapped his hands together, changing the subject.

"So, to presents. Who opens first?"

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Peter cried, bouncing in his seat.

"Oh let Wormtail go first," said Sirius. "Before he wets himself."

"Yay!" Peter cried, and started opening presents.

He got a stuffed rat from Sirius that was about the size of a small dog: "I heard there are sewer rats that size in the Muggle underground."

A new dressing gown from James: "Thanks! My old one was on it's last legs."

A book on self confidence from Remus: "A _book_, Moony, really?"

A huge bar of chocolate from Rain: "Great, Talon! I love hazelnuts!"

And a Whoopy cushion from Dustin.

"Er... thanks?" he said looking confused at the flat bit of rubber.

"It's a Whoopy Cushion," Dustin looked disappointed that his gift wasn't appreciated.

"What do you do with it?" Sirius asked.

"You blow air into it and then you put it on someone's chair when they go to sit down, and then it sounds like they farted," Dustin explained.

"Oh, Merlin, no," Lily muttered.

Peter got an excited look in his eyes and quickly blew up the cushion. Then he got up, placed it on his chair and then sat on it. The resulting sound had every boy Marauder cracking up.

"Boys and their farts," Rain commented with a smile.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

After Peter, they decided to go clockwise around the circle. That meant leaving Rain, who was sitting on his left for last. Next was Remus who received books from James, Lily, and Dustin. Sirius gave him a stuffed wolf, and Rain gave him a large bar of chocolate, this time with toffee in it.

"I'm sensing a pattern here, Talon," Sirius commented, holding up a present of his own that looked suspiciously like a chocolate bar.

"I'm tapped out fellas," she shrugged. "It was all I could afford. I had to get Lily's present in Muggle London with borrowed money from my parents."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Rain," Lily said gently.

"But I wanted to."

"Uh, Dustin?" Remus said suddenly, holding the book he gave him. "'Magic for Dummies'?"

James and Sirius burst out laughing at that.

"It's full of tricks you can do that _look_ like magic but aren't," Dustin explained. "It's mostly card tricks, but there are some other things in there, too."

"Interesting," he said pondering the table of contents. "Thank you."

Next was Sirius who received chocolate from Rain, a bag of dungbombs from James—Lily was unimpressed—a book about the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team from Remus, and two packs of playing cards from Dustin.

"Do these do anything special?" Sirius asked Dustin, holding the cards.

"One of them is just an ordinary deck but this one," he took one of the packs from Sirius and opened it, "is a trick pack."

He then flipped through the deck to show an ordinary deck of cards, then flipped it over to see the bottom card—eight of hearts—and flipped through the deck again to show that all of the cards were now eight of hearts.

"Wicked!" Sirius cried and grabbed the deck to examine every card to figure out how the trick was done.

Next was James, who received chocolate from Rain, a stuffed stag from Sirius, a book on broomstick care from Remus, new Quidditch gloves from Peter, and a box labeled "The Big Box Of Ultimate Pranks" from Dustin. James' eyes widened with glee at the box, which he opened immediately and started rummaging through, finding the instruction book and burying his face in it.

"Wow, good job, Dustin," Rain said to her little brother. "I've never seen Prongs so eager to read a book."

Next was Lily, who had only three small presents in front of her. The first one she opened was from James, who had given her a green hair band with silver sparkles in it.

"Er... thanks, Potter, this is really nice," she said, putting it in her hair. James beamed.

"You're welcome, Evans. It looks good on you," he returned.

The second gift she opened was from Dustin. It was just a simple greeting card in an envelope that said "Have a magical Christmas!" and sang "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" when you opened it, with the lyrics written inside the card.

"I sense you have a slight fixation on magic, Dustin," James said with a professional air.

"Well, even though I don't have magic, I'm surrounded by it all the time," Dustin explained. "It's especially exciting whenever I hear an owl tapping at my bedroom window with a letter from Rain."

Lily then opened her third present from Rain. Inside was a silver bracelet with a charm hanging from it. The charm was a silver doe with emeralds for eyes.

"I saw it and I thought of you, Lily," Rain said. "I absolutely had to get it for you."

"I've never seen a deer with green eyes before," Lily said, smiling fondly at the little charm. Rain noticed James was staring at it also and she wondered what was going through his head. "How did you know my Patronus was a doe?" she asked suddenly.

James' eyes snapped up to her face in surprise, he seemed to have made a connection that Rain couldn't fathom.

"I didn't even know you could cast one," Rain said, surprised.

"Well, when Potter and Black asked me if I could cast one, I couldn't then. After that, I decided to learn. It's a doe."

"Wow," said Rain. "You're brilliant!"

Lily just smiled.

Next was Dustin, who had just one present. He read the label.

" 'To Dustin, from the Marauders'," he then proceeded to tear open the parcel.

After figuring out how to work the robes Rain and the boys had gotten him, he paraded around the parlour in various garments, all of which James, Sirius, and Peter thought looked hilarious, but which Lily, Remus and Rain thought looked very stylish.

When he was done, he sat down next to Rain, muttering something about "purebloods" while said purebloods were still laughing hysterically.

Finally, it was Rain's turn to open presents and found only one parcel in front of her. It was from Sirius, and, true to form, it was a stuffed hawk.

"Thanks, Padfoot, it's cute," she said.

"It's not your only gift, though," he said, getting up and going to the tree.

He then pulled a long, thin rectangular package from under it, and presented it to Rain. She grabbed it eagerly, tore off the paper and opened the box inside to reveal a Nimbus 1000 broomstick. It seemed very familiar to her.

"Padfoot, this is your broomstick, I can't take this from you," she said.

"Yes you can. My uncle Alphard got me a new one for Christmas and since you obviously love this one, I decided to give it to you."

"You've got more presents too," Dustin said handing over his.

Rain opened it to find Keeper's gloves.

"They're for soccer goalies, but I figured they'd work for Quidditch just the same," he explained.

"What's a 'soccer goalie'?" James asked.

"In Canada and the States, football is called soccer," Rain explained. "And a goalie is a keeper."

"What's football?" Sirius asked.

Rain grinned and exchanged a look with her brother and the Muggleborn on his other side.

"We'll have to have a game and show them, won't we?" she asked them.

Dustin and Lily nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Wait, Talon," said James. "Before we go play football, we have more presents to give you."

At that, he whistled once and something came swooping into the room. It was a jet black owl, carrying something in it's beak. It landed on his shoulder and chirped happily.

"Happy Christmas, Talon," he said smiling. "She's for you. Moony, Wormtail and I pooled together to get her for you. We haven't given her a name yet, I thought you might like to do that."

The happy owl chirped again and took flight, landing on Rain's shoulder and dropping the small parcel in her lap.

"That came for you today," said James. "She wanted to deliver it to you personally."

"Thank you, she's beautiful," she said happily. Rain turned to the owl and smiled. "Thank you, too. I think I'll call you Night."

The owl chirped happily again. It was such a small sound to come out of an owl, and Rain found it really cute. She then turned her attention to the parcel in her lap.

"It's from Regulus!" she announced.

She tore it open to reveal a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket on it. There was no image inside but she decided to put one in as soon as she had one.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Sirius teased.

Rain rolled her eyes and changed the subject while putting on the necklace. "So who wants to play football?"

* * *

**A/N: In case some of you are wondering why all the British-talk is being crammed in your face, it's because a little culture is good for the soul****. Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R!**


	25. Christmas Crackers and Silver Sickles

**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't updated since Christmas, but I have a good reason: I had school. Anyway, I got a new computer, transferred everything off of my POS old one and onto my shiny new one :D so now I'm going to try and update more frequently. This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet so if you see any errors let me know. I just wanted to get this out to you before I forgot about it. So without further ado:**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It took awhile to teach James, Sirius, and Peter how to play football, but eventually they got it. At first it was just difficult to play in the snow, but Sirius used a nifty little spell to melt all the snow in the space they were playing. They also didn't have a football so they used an old Quaffle of James' and they marked the goals with long sticks which they shoved into the ground.

The teams were uneven until Remus declared that he'd rather watch so it ended up being three to a side. Rain, Lily, and Peter were on one team, and Dustin, James, and Sirius were on the other. Rain played keeper, as did Sirius, and since Peter was terrible and James kept forgetting that he wasn't supposed to pick up the ball, the game was fairly evenly matched.

After about an hour of this, Mrs. Potter called them all in to meet the guests. Luckily, Remus had been keeping score, otherwise there might have been some bickering over who won. Rain's team won by three points and Lily was enjoying holding it over James' head.

"For someone who thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread, don't you think it's a bit pathetic that two girls and Pettigrew beat you at a sport?" Lily said teasingly. "No offense, Pettigrew."

"None taken," he replied.

"So you beat me at a sport I never played before, big deal," James said rolling his eyes nonchalantly, but Rain could tell it was eating him alive.

They went back to the entry hall to greet the guests. James commentated to the others about who the guests were and how they knew the Potter family as they walked in.

"That's Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly," he said to Rain, Dustin, and Lily, who didn't already know this. "Those are their kids, I think William is four now, and Charlie is two. Arthur works at the Ministry with my dad, they're pretty good friends from what I understand. Those two are Molly's brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, they're Aurors. That's my Uncle Charlus, he's my dad's brother, and that's my Aunt Dorea, his wife, she's a Black, you know, makes me and Padfoot related. That's their son, Zane, my cousin, he's a squib, but he's great. He'd be about twenty-four now... I don't know what he does. There's Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother, you know him; he's Head Boy at Hogwarts. And that's—"

"Andy!" Sirius interrupted, running to give his cousin a hug.

"Andromeda Tonks," James finished.

"Sirius!" Andromeda greeted happily. "It's good to see you again, how are things?"

"Same as usual, but it's fine," he replied. "Where's Ted and Dora?"

"Well, Dora was being difficult today—she's only a year old after all—so Ted decided to stay home with her, but I couldn't resist seeing my favourite family member. That reminds me," she pulled a small parcel out of the sleeve of her robes, and handed it to him. "Happy Christmas."

"Thanks!" he said happily, opening the parcel.

Inside was a simple silver ring with a roaring lion design around the band.

"I saw your bedroom at Grimmauld Place, you seem to like lions," she said with a wink. "I saw it and thought you'd like it."

"It's great, Andy, thanks!" he put it on and gave his cousin another hug. "Oh, these are my friends," he said turning to the other Marauders, Lily, and Dustin. "You've met James, that's Remus, Peter, and Rain. This is Rain's brother, Dustin, and this is Lily Evans."

"The one James is so hot on?" Andromeda asked.

Lily glared at James at this.

"Yep, he asks her out every other day," Peter offered helpfully as he tried to dodge a punch in the arm from James and tripped over Dustin's foot in the process.

Andromeda smiled at the two friends' antics, then directed her attention to Rain.

"I think I've heard about you," she said.

"From Regulus?" Rain asked.

"No, from my sister, Narcissa," she looked confused. "Why would I hear about you from Regulus?"

"I...er...I tutor him in Charms," Rain shuffled awkwardly, then changed the subject. "Why would Narcissa talk about me? She hates me."

"Well, that's precisely why she talks about you. I hear you are something of a scandal in the Slytherin house, being Muggleborn and all, and on the house team no less," she winked at Rain conspiratorially.

Rain was in awe; Andromeda was Narcissa's sister? Surely they weren't related, they were two opposing sides of the same argument.

Sirius grinned at the expression on his friend's face. "Andy's my favourite cousin," he said to her then turned to his cousin and directed his next words at her. "Rain's the best Keeper I've ever seen, Malfoy had to put her on the team or risk looking like a total prat."

"Really?" Andromeda said with surprise. "I had wondered how you managed to get on the team despite your upbringing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rain asked hotly.

"Calm down, I'm not insulting you," Andromeda said holding up her hands. "I was just referring to the fact that not a whole lot of Slytherins would want a Muggleborn on the team regardless of how good they are. The fact that you got a Malfoy to put you on the house team is just as astounding."

"Well I suppose I had help; see, none of the Chasers could find fault in my Keeping style, and Regulus put in a good word for me."

"Regulus stuck his neck out for a Muggleborn?" Andromeda looked doubtful. "Are you and I thinking of the same Regulus, here? The Regulus I know would sooner spit on a Muggleborn than help one, or _receive_ help from one; you said you were tutoring him in Charms?"

Rain nodded slightly. Regulus must have changed a lot, she mused. He was a much different person from what Andromeda was describing.

"Regulus has changed," Sirius said in defence of his brother. Then he grinned wickedly at Rain. "He fancies Talon—er—Rain, and she fancies him back!"

After saying this, he jumped swiftly out of the way to avoid a punch in the arm from Rain, who turned scarlet and hollered his name in indignation.

"Padfoot, you twit!" she raged while still trying to land a blow on him, which was difficult considering he kept dancing out of the way.

"You fancy Regulus?" Andromeda asked, and odd note of pride in her voice. "And he fancies you back?"

Rain stopped trying to hurt Sirius and turned to Andromeda with wide, pleading eyes. "Please don't tell Narcissa! Actually, don't tell _any_ of your family! It's a secret, if any other Slytherins found out Regulus Black was dating a Muggleborn—"

"You're dating?" came four simultaneous cries from James, Sirius, Peter, and Dustin. Remus and Lily just rolled their eyes and scoffed.

"Wasn't it a bit obvious?" Remus asked. He turned to Rain. "He asked you on the train, didn't he? That's why he wanted to talk to you?"

Rain nodded quietly.

Andromeda smiled softly. "Don't worry, Rain, your secret's safe with me. I went through something similar when I was younger and I fell for Ted. My mother found out and raged at me for a full two hours before deciding it must just be a faze and refused to talk to me until I 'came to my senses'. When I married him, Aunt Walburga burned me off the tapestry of our family tree. But I got over it."

Rain just stared at the woman before her with deep respect.

After that, conversation lightened up and James and Sirius cracked a few jokes, before the conversation turned full circle and they were talking about Rain and Regulus again.

"You should have seen her face when he kissed her under the mistletoe!" James recounted the incident while laughing. "She turned as red as my Quidditch robes and started mumbling nonsense."

"I did not!" Rain protested.

"You did too," Sirius countered. "We had to drag you out of there before you made a total fool of yourself."

"We were a bit late in that department, though," James said smirking. "She looked a total fool already."

Rain aimed a punch at James who anticipated the move and dodged it expertly. The whole time, Andromeda was laughing and Dustin was trying hard to hide the fact that he was doing the same.

Soon enough, it was time to eat and everyone crowded into the very large dining room set up especially for this occasion. Part way through the meal, people started popping wizard crackers. Dustin was the first to try one to very amusing results.

"Hey, Dustin," James had said holding out a cracker. "Wanna pull a cracker?"

"Sure!"

Dustin took hold of the other end and pulled. The bang that resulted was like a blast from a cannon and startled him so much that he cried out and fell to the floor. The looks on Mrs. Evans, Tammy, and John's faces were almost as amusing and even Rain was a little surprised.

The Marauders all started laughing as Dustin finally pulled himself up, having become entangled in his Christmas robes which had turned fluorescent pink in his surprise. He quickly righted them and sat back in his seat.

"What was _that_?" he asked looking shell-shocked.

"That, mate," said Sirius, "was a wizard cracker."

"Have you never seen a cracker before, Dustin?" Andromeda asked, confused at his reaction.

"Not a wizard cracker, just the little ones that make a small pop and give you flimsy paper hats."

"Right you're Muggleborn too, I suppose," she said thoughtfully.

"Um, no," Dustin shook his head. "I'm just Muggle."

He said this while putting on the hat that fell out of the cracker, which was a velvet star-and-moon clad wizard's hat. Rain thought it looked an awful lot like the hat Mickey Mouse wore once and fought to contain her giggles at how funny her brother looked in his robes and hat. He also received from the cracker a brand new wizards chess set.

Later, when pudding came, Dustin could hardly contain his excitement over the flaming puddings. They were personal sized and Mrs. Potter levitated one in front of each guest.

"I've never had a desert that was on fire before," he commented and, after waiting for the flames to go out, dug into it with enthusiasm and almost broke a tooth on a Sickle he found embedded in it.

Rain and the other Marauders laughed themselves hoarse at his look of surprise.

"What's this Sickle doing in my desert?" he asked.

"It's a British thing," Rain explained. "In the Muggle world they put a six pence piece in it. It's supposed to represent good fortune."

"I think you're spending too much time around Moony and Evans," Sirius said to Rain with a grin. "You sound like you swallowed a textbook."

"Just because I read more than just _Witch Weekly_," Rain retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Since when is being intelligent a bad thing, Black?" Lily asked coolly.

"Nothing's wrong with it," he said, still grinning. "But when you spend all your free time reading…"

"I spend all my free time riding my broomstick through inclement weather, thank you very much," Rain scowled. "I swear Malfoy thinks the most important thing in the world is our next match against Ravenclaw."

"I think he's just trying to get you to quit the team," Lily suggested.

"Probably, but it's not going to work."

"Maybe he'll leave you alone when you help Slytherin win the next match," Dustin offered.

"Yeah and maybe grindylows will fly," James snorted.

"Grindylows?" Dustin was confused.

"Sort of like a water gremlin," Rain explained.

"So they don't fly?"

"Nope."

"I see."

The conversations continued until well after every one was finished eating and it was almost midnight when everyone started out the door to their own homes. Remus left with his parents through the Floo soon followed by Lily and her mother. Peter left with his mother via Side-Along-Apparition and soon it was time for Rain and her family to leave.

"See you when we get back to Hogwarts," Rain said hugging James and Sirius goodbye.

"Yeah, we'll send Night along after you so you don't have to take her through the Floo," James offered.

"Yeah, she wouldn't like that, believe me," Sirius snickered.

"And I'll send Toby along to help her carry your broomstick," James added.

"Thanks, Prongs," Rain said, hugging him again before joining her family at the fireplace, where her parents were preparing to brave the Floo once again.

At home, Rain and Dustin couldn't sleep and for an hour past midnight, Rain taught her brother how to direct his chess pieces, which he said made it way more fun than Muggle chess.

* * *

**A/N: A special thank you to all of you who patiently waited for this chapter, hopefully I didn't lose too many readers in my long time between updates. Anyway, I would love to find my email PLASTERED with reviews when I look tomorrow ;) I'm past the 100 mark, lets go for 200 :D. R&R!  
**


	26. Difference of Opinion

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I had school, two jobs, and one hell of a case of writer's block. So this chapter is shorter than the others, but it's been kicking my butt and I think I'm finally satisfied with the way things turned out. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Rain returned on the Hogwarts Express after New Year's along with her new owl, Night, her beloved second-hand broomstick, and many thoughts to occupy her mind.

During the holliday, she had begged her parents for a broomstick servicing kit as her Nimbus 1000 had a few bent twigs and was in need of new varnish and a polish. Tammy had looked at her blankly and asked where in the world she could purchase such a thing.

"In Diagon Alley, of course," she had replied.

"I'm sorry, Rain, we're much too busy for a trip to London right now."

"You could just give me the money and I can go down there, myself."

Tammy suddenly looked very worried. "No! I don't want you to be out in the magical world on your own."

"What? Why?" Rain was taken aback by her mother's forcefulness.

"I heard Arthur Weasley talking about 'Dark times' at the Christmas party at the Potters' and I asked what he was talking about. He mentioned an evil wizard that everyone calls 'You-Know-Who' on the loose killing Muggles and Muggleborns. I don't want you going out there on your own; it's not safe!"

Rain had let the matter drop as her mother seemed really unnerved by it all. Instead, she had decided to ask her friends about this Dark wizard at the first possible moment.

The compartment door slid open and four boys walked in.

"There you are, Talon," said James. "We've been looking for you all up the train."

"Hi, Prongs. Alright?" she returned.

"Alright," he said. "What about you?"

"You look troubled," Moony offered.

"Is it about Regulus?" Sirius asked.

"No," Rain replied. "I've just been worried about something my mum overheard Arthur Weasley talking about at Christmas."

"What did he say that's bothering you?" Remus asked.

"Mum said he mentioned something about Dark times and someone called 'You-Know-Who'."

Suddenly there was silence in the compartment and Rain knew she had touched on a subject they had all tried to put from their minds.

"Who is he?" she pressed.

"Well," James said carefully. "He's a Dark wizard…"

"Well, duh, I gathered that much. What I don't know is his name or why everyone's so afraid to say it."

"His name is Lord Voldemort," Sirius said darkly and Peter flinched. "Most people are scared to even say his name because of what he's done."

"What's he done?" Rain asked in a hushed voice.

"He's killed loads of people without a thought," Remus said softly. "He's got it in his head that purebloods are the better race and all Muggles and Muggleborns ought to be wiped out."

Rain shivered at that. She was Muggleborn; did that make her a target of this Voldemort person?

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about him already," James commented. "Being in Slytherin and all."

"Why would my being in Slytherin make any difference?"

"All of Voldemort's supporters have been in Slytherin," Sirius explained and Peter flinched again.

"And don't forget that Voldemort was a Slytherin, himself," James added.

"Would you please stop saying the name!" Peter squeaked, cringing.

"Oh get over it, Wormtail," James scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with saying the name."

"Dumbledore says that fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself," Remus quoted.

Rain found this to be quite sensible, but Peter didn't seem to agree.

"It makes me edgy," he said looking around as if Voldemort could suddenly appear in their compartment.

Rain rolled her eyes and asked "Why doesn't anyone do something to stop him?"

"That's the thing," Sirius said, "the Aurors are trying but it's starting to seem like no one can do it. He's just too powerful."

"And it's only going to get worse," said James. "The only truly safe place is Hogwarts."

"Why is that?" Rain asked eyes wide.

"They say that Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort was ever afraid of," Remus explained.

"Then why isn't Dumbledore doing something?"

"He is," said James. "Haven't you noticed that Dumbledore is hardly ever at meals?"

"Yeah," Sirius continued. "He's very busy organizing a secret Order to stop Voldemort."

"Stop saying the name!" Peter cried.

"Get a grip, Wormtail," Rain said, irritated. She felt on edge talking about this wizard, but she had to know more. "If this Order is so secret, how come you know about it?"

"Because Andy is in it," Sirius replied smugly.

"My parents, the Weasleys, and the Prewetts are a part of it too," said James. "Though my parents and the Weasleys aren't directly involved in the fighting. They just offer food and shelter to those who are fighting on our side. They don't want to get directly involved in the fighting in case William, Charlie, or I get involved by proxy."

"They just want to protect you," Rain said, noting the bitterness in James' voice.

"I know, but I want to fight, too," he said bitterly.

"Be reasonable, Prongs," said Remus. "You're only fourteen, what help could you be to the Order?"

James just shrugged.

"When I come of age, I'm going to join the Order and help fight Voldemort," said Sirius passionately. Peter cringed again but said nothing.

"Do you think the war is going to last that long?" Rain asked, worriedly.

"That seems to be the trend," Remus said sadly.

"How is it that I haven't heard about this in the four months I've been a part of the wizarding world?" Rain asked. "Surely I would have heard about these 'Dark times' at least once before now?"

"Well, we try not to think about it," Remus explained. "Hogwarts is a safe place and you've been studying quite a bit, so it's not hard to imagine that you missed anything regarding Voldemort. Easier to imagine that you missed it because most people call him 'You-Know-Who', you wouldn't have picked up on it having no idea who he was."

Rain's head spun trying to figure out Remus' train of thought and so stopped. "How is it, though," she asked, "that one man, no matter how powerful, is able to out duel a horde of Aurors and this secret Order?"

"Because it's not just one man," James said darkly. "He's got followers."

"Followers?" Rain exclaimed. "Who'd want to follow a man like that?"

"Death Eaters," Sirius growled.

"What?"

"That's what they call themselves," Remus explained. "They fight in his name, killing and torturing Muggles and Muggleborns."

"The problem is," James continued. "That the Ministry is having a hard time rounding them up, because they are hiding; doing things in secret. Nobody knows who to trust, because anyone could be a Death Eater pretending to be on our side."

"Or people we know we can trust could be bewitched," said Remus.

"Bewitched?"

"Yeah, under the Imperious Curse," said Sirius.

"What's that?"

"It's an Unforgivable Curse," Remus explained, "meaning the use of it is worth a life sentence in Azkaban wizard prison. The Imperious Curse takes control of your body and mind. It doesn't leave a trace and no one can tell that the person was ever under its control."

Rain shivered.

"That's why the war is so long," said James. "We don't know who or where our enemies are and Voldemort seems to be one step ahead of us all the time."

"But we can't fight, yet," said Peter quietly. "So we just go to Hogwarts and try to pretend the war isn't happening."

With that comment, everything became much more quiet and subdued. None of them spoke for quite some time until Rain finally broke the silence.

"I don't want to fight," she said quietly.

James looked up at this. "Why not? You're a part of the group Voldemort wants to wipe out."

"So?" said Rain defiantly. "I don't want to be a part of a war; I don't want to risk getting killed in a fight I didn't sign up for!"

"So you're just going to hide?" asked Sirius indignantly.

"Why not?" Rain countered. "If I fight, that puts my family at risk. I would do anything to keep my parents and brother safe and alive."

"That's such a Slytherin view," said Sirius, getting heated. "Run and hide, save yourself."

Rain stood up fuming at Sirius. "Well in case you hadn't noticed, Sirius," she raged. "I _am_ a Slytherin! That never seemed to bother you before!"

With that, she turned and left the compartment in a towering temper, ignoring Remus' call for her to come back.

_How dare he call me a coward!_ She silently fumed, walking up the corridor to find a different compartment. _I would rather hide and see my family live through this war, than fight and get them killed! Gryffindors are so brave that they're reckless. Slytherins are cunning, we hide, yes, but we survive and the ones we care about survive._

"Rain?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

Rain turned to see Emily Snow peeking her head out of a compartment door.

"Oh, Emily, hi," Rain said, trying and failing to sound enthusiastic.

"Are you okay?" asked the Ravenclaw girl. "You seem upset"

"It's nothing, really," Rain said, shaking her head. "Just an argument with Sirius."

"Oh, well do you want to come sit with us?"

"Depends," said Rain, finally starting to smile. "Does 'us' include Randall Onager?"

Emily laughed. "No he's not here."

"Alright, then."

Rain stepped into the compartment to find that 'us' actually meant Christopher Whitman, the burly fifth year that tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team when Rain did.

"Whitman?" Rain asked, confused.

"Hey, Bone, what's up?" he returned. "You seem surprised."

Rain sat down opposite him next to Emily. "I wasn't expecting you to be sitting with Emily," she replied.

"Why not? She's my cousin," he said with a grin.

Rain's mind was blown. She remembered that Whitman had a cousin in Ravenclaw, but she would have never guessed that it would be Emily Snow.

Emily burst out laughing and soon all three of them were clutching their sides and laughing together.

Rain spent the rest of the trip back to Hogwarts in the compartment with Emily and Whitman chatting about anything that came to mind. She tried not to think about what Sirius had said and was convinced that hiding was not a coward's move if it saved the ones you loved.

* * *

**A/N: So we finally see some mention of Voldemort accompanied by a difference of opinion. How will Rain and Sirius make up? (cos you know they will) Did you see it coming that Emily Snow and Whitman were cousins? Do you agree with Rain or Sirius? These things I want to know! R&R!  
**


End file.
